His Fate
by aly3elf101
Summary: He'd been a pureblood, with loving parents and a fated twin brother; a bright, difficult future ahead of him. Now Zero is human and goes to Cross Academy with his sister. But when his past catches up to him, what secrets will he learn? Can Kaname and Ichiru help him survive his true nature? Rating will change. Yaoi. KanamexZero, IchiruxZero
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He was a pureblood with loving parents and a fated twin brother, a bright, difficult future ahead of him. Now Zero is human and goes to Cross Academy with his sister. But when his past catches up to him, what secrets will he learn? Can Kaname and Ichiru help him survive his true nature? Rating will change. Yaoi. KanamexZero, IchiruxZero**

**Warning: Yaoi story! The pairing depends mostly on you. Kind of AU and there will be an OC, though she won't be with any of the actual characters since i don't usually go for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>A few cracks littered the ceiling on which Zero Kiryu was currently aiming his dulled but unyielding attention. He was sure that is was around five in the morning, seeing as he'd been laying on his bed for a long time now and the sun still hadn't shown itself. He'd never been too keen on sleeping through the night, with the exception of his moments inside the horse barn. Oddly enough, those hours he'd been meant to work making rounds were like sleeping pills to him; not to mention that one haystack in the back of the rundown barn. He supposed momentarily that he should bring a few of those stacks to his room, seeing as this bed was doing nothing for him. Oh, the sun was up.<p>

After a few long moments of idly wondering how long it'd been light out, Zero heard two speedy knocks on the door before it was opened wide.

"Zero! Get up! We'll be late" The frustrated yell urged him to grumble and groan, as per usual. He turned to face the wall and heard the tapping of a foot for a good five minutes, a bit louder each time. He got up a bit, before the stomping could begin, and took a few more seconds before fully facing the other. His amethyst gaze landed on a pair of equally colored eyes, finally finding the source of his current torment. It was a medium-sized girl, her long silver hair stopping just above her hips. She had her bangs cut just above her eyebrows and she sported a small braid tucked behind her ear.

Zero Kiryu's older sister -otherwise named his human alarm clock, was looking at him with as annoyed a face as one could hold when something like this happens every day.

"I don't recall ever asking for a wakeup call." Zero turned his attention to the bathroom; a nice long, warm shower seemed very appealing right now.

His sister just kept smiling somewhat aggressively as she sat down on his bed and started kicking her legs slightly.

"I don't recall you ever _not _being late to school if I didn't wake you. Honestly, I don't see how you manage to always be late when you live in the boys' dorm, it's even closer to school than the girls'!"

Zero yawned and corrected "You didn't wake me"

He began gathering his uniform and towel, while his sister observed, furrowing her brows. "Not sleeping well again?" She sighed, placing a hand on the mattress and pressing down, observing as the padded cushion filled itself out again slowly. "Maybe we should put you on sleeping pills. And we got you a new mattress too. Therapeutic my ass..." She looked up to see him walking into the bathroom.

Zero heard her quiet down, and turned to look back at her from the doorway. "Thanks, I guess. And I really hate pills, you know that." She smiled as he made a face at the thought of having to drink pills every day and slammed the door quickly, eager to shower and knowing she'd wait for him.

This was a daily routine that both of them were overly accustomed to. Zero and Lila Kiryu had only recently turned eighteen, his twin sister being only a few minutes older than him. Their parents had enrolled them at Cross Academy from the moment they reached the right age, after receiving a very generous scholarship. Though it had seemed outrageous to Zero, considering they lived so far from the school, but their parents were adamant for some reason, insisting they should take the opportunity. So here he was, years later, making his usual morning shuffle into the bathroom.

He got into the shower and let the cold water hit his warm skin, relaxing him completely, and waking him up as much as possible. It only took a few minutes for him to step out of the shower once again and soon enough, the sleepy silverette walked out of the bathroom to find his room empty. 'Hmm… she must be outside' Zero sighed once more and slowly found his way to putting on a uniform. Soon he was walking out the door, with a noticeable frown on his face; one which he felt was a default expression for him.

As the bright rays of sunshine hit him full strength, making him narrow his eyes and his clothes cling a little tighter to his skin, he figured that it was just one of those days. For a moment, he considered just turning around and heading back inside, but thought better of it because skipping school wasn't going to get him anywhere –or so his parents' voices kept repeating somewhere at the back of his mind.

Chairman Cross had just finished a rather taxing amount of paper work and phone calls with a family in record time, if he did say so himself. They had insisted on everything being done quickly and efficiently, so now he was on his way to the front gate to meet them. Kaien's long straw-colored hair had been pulled back in a hurried ponytail, though a few strands still covered his face slightly. And he didn't really mind this, considering his expression was far more serious than he wished for any student to witness.

He made his way to the front gate in a form of speed walk, skipping a few steps here and there. He'd purposely chosen to take the long way to have some time to gather himself, considering the family on the other line had practically pushed him out the door even though they hadn't even gotten here yet. On his way there, he'd gotten yet another call, this one apparently to confirm everything.

"I'm glad she'll be attending here- oh no, it has been no problem at all. Ah, actually it just showed me what a great addition she will be to the school, how wonderfully efficient her family is... Yes, of course, I'm on my way- ah, I understand, okay- yes, goodbye." Kaien sighed as he put away his phone. He was walking by the boy's dorm when he saw a familiar silver haired girl sprinting out the front door.

"Ah, good morning, Lila" This got the girl to look his way "Morning chairman." Kaien smiled back cheerfully "Might you be waiting for Zero?" She nodded "Yeah, he's usually late for class and well…he really isn't on the teacher's good side. So I thought I'd wake him."

"Ah well isn't that sweet~…though wouldn't you be waking up too early?" Lila held a sheepish grin at the thought of her very unsteady morning. "Nah I think I took all the morning person out of him since birth, I wake up super early. And, well Zero could be expelled for tha-"

"Oh he won't be" Kaien cut her off with a wave of his hand, "Though we wouldn't want Zero to be late again… Ah! I know what you could get him!" The two continued their talk for the few minutes it took the girl's brother to come out, the chairman being successfully distracted from his important task.

Zero quickly noticed the two standing nearby, having an unusually calm conversation. Kaien looked to the young prefect as he walked to them, grumbling something about school starting too early. They graciously ignored the grumblings and offered up their brightest smiles. "Good morning, Zero"

"Morning Chairman… What are you doing here?" Kaien blinked and went into his usual dramatics, holding a sad expression and whipping an imaginary tear, asking a defeated "Do my students not enjoy my company?" or something of the sort. Zero found himself coming out of his funk just a bit as he chuckled at Kaien's theatrics and his sister's awkward attempts at assurance. Though the chairman snapped right out of his show when a familiar ringtone sprung on loudly.

"Ah! Must be going now! Lila, remember, you have permission after patrol okay?" As soon as the girl nodded, he took off running. Repeating "I'm on my way"s into his phone. The twins began their own way to class as Zero looked at Kaien speed walk away, turning to Lila when he was out of sight.

"What do you have permission for?"

"Stock up shopping in town, you'll see."

* * *

><p>"Well look who finally decided to show up,"<p>

Their homeroom teacher said with narrowed eyes and hands placed firmly on her hips, she hated when people were late. Though, obviously, her students didn't feel at all the same. Most of the class perked up at their entrance and a few even watched as they made their way to the seats on a table at the back of the classroom. The teacher began her lesson the very second the Kiryus took their seats, wasting no time.

Zero lowered his head to rest in on folded arms as his half open eyes watched Lila scribble away on her notebook. She'd always been very diligent in classes, unlike her brother, who left her to marvel each semester at how he remained at the top of the class with her. Zero smiled at the thought and burrowed deeper into his folded arms, hiding his eyes. It was likely because of her very detailed notes, which she gave in exchange for math lessons. His sister always said that math is the sort of thing you're born to either be great at or be monstrously depressed at because you suck at it so much. She'd made a point to remind him that she was the latter every time he became especially frustrated during her lessons.

As the classes continued, it all seemed endless for the female kiryu twin and she was hoping she would get to see some action during her prefect duties later today; that was the entire reason patrolling the grounds was her favorite activity. Zero spent nearly the whole day with his ears attentive but his gaze averted, mostly locked on the large windows at the side of their classroom, his mind going over the same thing hers was, though he saw it a bit differently.

He figured, as always, he'd get a headache. His mind reviewed all the stuck up bloodsuckers which occupied the night class, like a sort of roll-book. Both he and his sister knew of their nature and didn't have much of a problem with them. But they would be lying if the horror stories they were told as children every night by their father didn't help decrease their levels of tolerance for them.

They were always kind of cold and very formal with most of the night class. But, with time, the twins had warmed up a bit to some of them. Lila had developed a friendship of sorts with Aido after she harshly rejected his "charm", so he asked if she was a lesbian and she promptly slapped him. Kuran Kaname, the night class's dorm president, had allowed this (seeing as he knew the blond deserved it). Afterwards, he made the poor blond apologize in front of everyone, earning the utmost approval from Zero. Lila, being very quick to tease, reveled in the moment entirely, but soon took pity and said it was all fine. Those two had been great frienemies ever since. She'd also become a bit closer to Rima Toya (Both girls sharing the same short temper and a stunning lack of hesitation for speaking their minds). The silverrette and Akatsuki Kain had come to have mutual respect for each other. Though she became closest to Takuma Ichijou, seeing as he had a smile which, as she puts it, can put the sun to shame.

Zero, on the other hand, had taken a liking to a girl called Yuki Kuran, the little sister of the dorm president, Kaname Kuran. He had been told that she and her brother were purebloods, the highest form of vampire, or something of the sort. He hadn't ever thought much on it seeing as Yuki was a very sweet girl. As for Kaname… Zero didn't get him, Kuran always acted oddly towards him. This meaning that one moment he'd be exceedingly formal and chastising to Zero and the next, he'd be unusually nice; loving even. Often going as far as to have gentleness for him that he had only seen the pureblood have for Yuki. The youngest Kiryu had also grown quite fond of Kain Akatsuki, Senri Shiki and Takuma Ichijou.

The prefects soon found themselves getting into their usual positions once their classes ended, standing at either side of the night class gates, waiting for them to open. The crowds of day class students were starting to gain their usual sizes. All of them waiting with unconcealed excitement for the exceptionally beautiful students of the moon dorms to greet them on their way to class.

Finally the gates slide apart and the vampires gracefully walk in between the two large crowds, Kaname and Yuki Kuran leading the way. The pureblood princess had a sweet smile on her face as she turned her gaze to Zero.

"Hi Zero, hope you have a good night" The human in question let a warm smile show as the girl jogged slightly to him. "Thanks Yuki, you too" They looked at each other for a moment before she continued onwards with a wave of the hand. For a moment, Kaname held a slight, barely noticeable frown on his face. But Zero saw it just before it was replaced by a polite smile as the pureblood walked to him.

'Oh, so it's _that_ Kaname today' Zero could have sworn he'd seen the pureblood in a good mood when the gates had opened. He considered asking him what's wrong but decided against that; it wasn't his business anyway. At least not while the pureblood was in one of his moods. But he always knew that Kuran would say something to him every time they saw each other. No matter what mood the bipolar pureblood seemed to be in, he'd never pass by him without at least uttering at least five words or more.

"Hello, Zero. Be careful tonight" Ah, there it was. Zero raised an eyebrow at the minimum choice of words; must be some attitude brewing in his head. "Like I'm not always careful?" This made Kuran's smile widen a bit.

'I swear, his moods sway more than anyone I've ever met.' But even as Zero thought this, he knew that it was quite reassuring that even in the worst of moods, his pureblood 'friend-of-sorts' still cared for him. "Of course you are, Zero. Have a good evening." Kaname replied as he stepped away, the flow of students not allowing another moment of conversation, leaving the silverette both wondering if that first part was just some twisted sarcasm, and only momentarily considering the suggestive tenor in that second part. Though Kaname tended to end conversations with him using that kind of tone, so he chose to leave that unnerving feeling alone.

Rima Toya walked to Lila with a curt hello, receiving an overexcited "Hey!" in reply. Rima held a short smile for her good friend and swiftly walked back to her boyfriend's side. He looked at her and she held his gaze for mere seconds before they continued on with the rest of the night class. Shiki's blue eyes looked forwards again, occasionally straying to Rima as they walked.

Once the escort was accomplished, Lila sped off to patrol her side of the school grounds after giving her practiced run down to Zero about not slacking off, to which he'd answered "Well I wouldn't slack off if you wouldn't nag me so much." He admittedly loves to fluster his quick-tempered sister and that had done the trick just right.

One pointless argument later, here he was walking around the woods of the Academy. Zero made sure to breeze through the grounds as fast as he could. The students of the day class had quite a lot of respect for him –or intimidation, whichever works. So he knew they'd think more than twice about going out to sneak a peek at the night-class. As for them, well the Kurans had them under control. The only times they got out was when they didn't go to class in the first place, which would mean that he'd see them very quickly.

He worked to finish a speedy patrol, albeit dutifully double-checking the grounds once again before finally arriving at the horse stable, his usual place to rest. Zero brushed his favorite horse, White Lily, and found his customary sleeping spot on some already softened hay. Ever since his first day of prefect duties, when he wandered in and met the white stallion he now viewed as a friend, he'd always found himself returning.

Zero made himself comfortable and fell asleep almost instantly, much like he was meant to do on his actual bed. He didn't notice the pair of eyes which had been watching him closely throughout most of his patrol and were currently observing him daze off in the darkness. The rather amused and loving gaze subconsciously soothed his way to slumber. "It's nice to finally see you, Zero." The girl held a playful grin and would've approached, had he not startled her by shifting in his sleep. After a moment of hearing him grumble silently, she dashed off into the night, ready to attend the meeting her family had set up.

After about an hour of much-needed sleep, he was woken by his twin sister, who'd shaken him from his dreams, yet again. "Zero, get up…" He looked at her with a groggy answer, as she pulled a few straws from his hair.

"You know, this is little routine's getting to be extremely annoying" Lila simply grinned as she pulled him to his feet.

"Oh, come on. You're supposed to be on duty anyway. The chairman told me to bring you to his office after patrol."

"Cross? What does he want?" Zero said as he was being pushed out the wooden doors. Lila shrugged "He's been pretty stressed lately so I'd say a new student's coming" The twins exited the stable very quickly, bidding quick goodbyes to White Lily and heading to the Chairman's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: MalexMale relationship. End pairing not set in stone. Still quite relevantly AU and there is an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>The less than excited prefect had been pulled most of the way to the Chairman's office and it didn't take long before the twins were at his door. Lila knocked a few times and stood to wait, much unlike the two half-knocks she usually spared for Zero before barging in. They simply stared at the wooden door until a short and cheerful reply sprang up. "Come in~"<p>

Zero opened the door to see Kaien Cross sitting down behind his desk, smiling at them calmly as he ushered for them to move forwards. Though his attention was immediately drawn to the extra person in the room. It was a woman who seemed to be about the same age as them; likely a new student, which meant likely showing them around, which meant likely less sleep, which he likely wouldn't like... She was currently facing Cross, so they couldn't see her face well.

But judging on what they could see of her, she was beautiful. Her long, silvered hair and her medium sized stature reminded Zero a lot of his sister, but while Lila's hair was wavy and a perfect shade of silver, this woman's hair was completely straight, kind of like his own and the shade showed a soft purple tinge.

Lila soon plastered on her polite smile, shoulders slightly straightened, and remained quiet as they waited for the mystery woman to finish her conversation with Cross. Suddenly, with a nod to the chairman, she turned to the mystified twins. She threw her own polite, though weak or tired looking smile at them and allowed the cheerful man to introduce her.

"Well, the reason I called you both here tonight is to introduce you to Cross Academy's newest student" Zero looked at her 'New student huh?' he couldn't help the weird feeling he got when she turned her silver gaze to him. He quickly looked away as Kaien continued, gesturing to the stranger.

"This is Maria Kurenai. She will be attending the night classes starting tomorrow"

At this, the twins both looked at her and Zero's thought went straight to default sulking. 'So she's a vampire?... figures…'

Lila decided she'd been quiet for too long and walked towards Maria with her hand out as an introduction.

"Hi Maria, my name's Lila." The other girl nodded and accepted the hand offered, with a soft shake, she spoke to the twins for the first time. "It's nice to meet you Lila". Before he knew it, it was his turn at introductions. Her gaze swayed towards Zero and he stood there, shoulders slumped at a loss of what to say.

"Zero Kiryu"

Though he figured eye contact was suitable and looked up at her straight on while he spoke. Just as eye contact was achieved, she advanced to him with arms extended. His eyes widened considerably when he felt her small arms wrap around him, catching the prefect off guard, with his hands in his pockets. Her arms were tight over his, shocking the usually anti-touch boy into a sort stiff, frozen state. He'd never experienced a more awkward hug in his life –and that was truly saying something for him, but she seemed satisfied as she let go and grinned softly as she took a step back to appraise him.

She was a perfect stranger, but he felt something familiar in her, he supposed. Though it could just have been the surprise attack messing with his mind. Maybe it was something about the aura she gave off. She seemed delicate, somewhat fragile even, though she had a strength about her. He figured it was that familiarity and what he could tell was a determination in her eyes. 'She's pretty much the usual noble…' Zero sighed 'I've been spending way too much time with those vampires. I'm already overanalyzing…'

Maria chuckled lightly "Really… well it's a pleasure, Zero Kiryu" The way she acted gave Zero the creeps. She was cheerful, but not in a normal way, it seemed like she was amused… 'Well at least I don't need to be around her too much-' Zero's thoughts were cut off as Cross continued.

"I'd like our prefects to show her around and help her out with whatever she may need." Zero frowned lightly '…Thanks Cross. It figures.' He was dragged from his new string of sulk as Lila happily agreed.

"Sure, sounds fun." His sister was far too peppy for Zero at the moment.

Lila turned with a wave of the hand to face Zero and Maria, having finally noticed a slight tension in the room as she saw her brother staring anxiously at nothing with a distant expression. So she decided to try and break the ice for them. "So Maria, where will you be staying until tomorrow?"

"I have a house in town, it's pretty far but I was told I don't have to be here too early, so I'll have time." Maria smiled at Lila and looked to Zero, her slender eyebrow raised. "You don't talk much do you? Nice to know."

The male Kiryu twin snapped out of whatever daze he'd purposely thrown himself into in an attempt to remain quiet, when he figured he had to respond things directed at him.

"I guess I'm just tired… I'll see you tomorrow" With that, he excused himself to go get some well-deserved rest. Maria kept her gaze on him until the door closed, obstructing her view. She looked to the ground, a calmed expression gracing her features. 'I'm glad… I'll do my best.' With that little spark of resolve, she shifted her gaze up to the other two, deciding it best to get to know them. After some more small talk, Cross sent Lila to her dorm room too and Maria left to her home.

Zero was on his way to his dorm, keeping a blank gaze forwards, focusing his thoughts on nothing in particular. Though the Academy's newest student came to mind soon enough. 'She's…odd. But you can't really judge someone for that…'

He thought of the way she looked at him and his sister, the way she talked and smiled, she held a hint of arrogance within everything she did, like she knew something they didn't.

'Well again, if I judged people like that… Maybe it's a vampire thing… stupid bloodsuckers.' With a sigh, he decided to try and give a chance to the girl he'd apparently be seeing a lot of.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed someone had been approaching him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard the silky voice he knew too well. "Zero.."

The startled prefect turned around to look at the one who'd so gently called his name and lavender eyes met dark red. "Kuran, you should be in class." Zero spoke the lines of a worthy prefect as his eyes landed on the pureblood's longing smile. 'Oh so it's the decent one now… good, I'm not in the mood for bastard Kaname'

"I was on my way to see Kaien… something we needed to talk about. Our last class was almost finished anyways. Shouldn't you be done with your prefect duties by now?" Kaname looked at him with his usual reserved demeanor before adding. "How are you Zero?" The human was surprised by the question; did Kuran know something he didn't?

'Ah, so it is a vampire thing!' Zero kept his expression trained in a slightly annoyed stare as Kaname waited for an answer.

"I was on my way to the dorms… and what do you mean 'how am I'?" It struck him that he probably wasn't looking very good right now. Hell, he was pretty sure the bags under his eyes had developed bags of their own. "Fine, I guess. Tired."

The pureblood's expression noticeably softened at receiving an answer from Zero, when he'd usually only get his question thrown back at him, though he'd gotten that too. Zero guessed he was just a bit off his 'talk-back game'.

"That's somewhat what I mean. It was nothing much Zero, you should go rest then." Kaname raised his hand to rest on Zero's cheek, realizing with disdain that he had met someone whom the pureblood would have preferred Zero had never seen. Though he mostly felt the sting of noticing the silverette stiffen a bit at his touch.

"Well what's up with the chairman then? You're going to see him now huh?" Kaname smiled, seeing as Zero hadn't pushed his hand away.

"… Just discussing certain things" At this, Kaname leaned in to give a quick peck to the human's forehead "Have a goodnight's sleep Zero" Though he disappeared down the walkway before the prefect could react brashly. This meant that Zero was left to frown heavily at the ground as he continued his own path, grumbling internally and resisting the urge to raise a hand to his forehead.

'Who the hell does he think he is? Treating me like I'm some five year old you can't tell anything to! It's obvious it was something important.' Zero got to his dorm more tired than he should have been… Way more, in fact. He actually felt drowsy, not just the general tired that wouldn't get him any sleep, just tossing and turning on the bed. He took a short shower and dragged his feet to the bed before crashing down on it and dosing off instantly. A true first for him.

* * *

><p>The male pureblood arrived at Kaien Cross' office immersed in a sort of high. He would've skipped a few times on the way had he not been, well, Kaname Kuran. When he entered through the already open door, he was met with the Chairman's unusually calm gaze.<p>

"Kaname, glad you could make it." The brunette nodded and took a seat in the plush chair in front of the chairman's desk.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" He asked out of courtesy, as he already had an idea about what this was about and wanted explanations.

"Well, I had to inform you that we'll be having a new student in the night class" Kaname raised an eyebrow at this unveiled affirmation, replying slight irritation in his voice. "Then why wasn't I informed of this before?" Kaien grinned sheepishly.

"It was very sudden and normally it takes a while to have everything sorted out but the family was surprisingly efficient so it was done much sooner than expected" Kaien stood up and took out a file from his desk drawer and handed it to Kaname. "Her name is Maria Kurenai"

His slim hands took the file and flipped it open as he looked it over. 'Hmm… Noble vampire…sickly from time to time…doesn't have any records of misbehaving…' The pureblood had gotten the usual feeling that came to him when something shady was happening; a sort of foreshadowing anxiety mixed with annoyance that kept him awake through the nights and invaded the back of his mind at random intervals. He was pretty sure of what this hurried change had to do with, since only one person could make him as worried as this and the timing seemed about right. But what he wasn't sure of was exactly how troublesome this Kurenai girl would prove to be… Why couldn't they just handle their business directly?

'Or it could just be a coincidence.' Kaname's narrowed eyes examined the papers, looking for anything that would raise any flags.

"What's her reason for attending here?" Though the pureblood figured that if it was them, they would lie when asked anyway. He continued reading over the details when Kaien looked back up at him to answer. He'd sat down to sign a few papers while waiting for Kaname to finish reading the large file.

"Her family said they wanted her living in a safe environment, since many noble vampires looked down on her because of her health problems. They heard of the reputation of the night class in cross academy, led by the pureblood Kaname Kuran, so she was sent here." Kaien stood from his chair and walked towards the brunette who'd just finished reading -or rather, skimming. Kaname handed the file to the chairman. "I did not get any bad vibes if that's what you're thinking. And you know I'm very thorough." The chairman grinned as he gestured to the impressive new-student folder.

"When will she be arriving here?" He looked at kaien who was grinning sheepishly again "… tomorrow…you don't have to worry, she's a very well behaved girl..."

"Well, something seems odd about this… But I'll allow it, seeing as despite her health, Miss Kurenai has always maintained quite impressive grades. And it would be good for this school to have other noble vampire families, like the Kurenais, attending here." The pureblood stood up and was on his way to the door when Kaien smiled once more and chose to add a last bit of information.

"So I'm having Zero and Lila show her around tomorrow". Kaname stopped in his tracks. "Why? That isn't necessary," He spoke slowly, barely hiding the annoyed tone his voice had taken. Kaien made a rather exaggeratedly confused expression, knowing that, for whatever reason, Kaname Kuran always had a problem with him assigning their prefects to help anyone he didn't run his own form of background check on.

"Well…It would be nice if she knew where she was going wouldn't it? Zero and Lila _are_ prefects after all. And they're very capable-'

"Very" Kaname cut him off and didn't leave Kaien much time to wonder why he'd agreed so easily. "Since they are so capable, why is there a need to have both of them showing her around? She is going to be with the night-class taking lessons most of her time anyways."

Kaien looked at him and smiled in purposefully displayed understanding. "You have a point…"

The pureblood held a charming, triumphant smile "I knew you'd see it my way" Kaien bid him out and as the door closed, he added a final affirmation, "I'll have Zero show her around, then."

Kaname stood, alone in the hallway '…Damn'

He begrudgingly made his way to greet the night class back at their dorms, seeing as the final class had been ending when he'd left.

* * *

><p>Zero dreamt of several things that momentous night in which he'd finally gotten a full eight hours of sleep. A seemingly never ending skit show of completely unrelated scenes played vividly in his subconscious. In one, he'd arrived at a large luxurious mansion, apparently his new home. He'd been extremely impressed by its beauty, but chose not to set foot inside and simply walked beside it, to the backyard, where a large pool and immense gardens awaited him. As soon as he stood beside it, he jumped in. The water was clear enough that even deep under it, the bright sun directly above him, was completely visible. But he took notice of nothing and climbed out, only to jump back in, and again and again. The pool got smaller as he continued letting himself fall into it. And at one, final fall, time slowed. He noticed a various things during that long moment. The sun was gone and the night was dark, no moon to speak of. There was a rusted fence running along the edge of the pool, dividing this now barren yard from a deserted asphalt road. Though most important was the change of this luxurious pool awaiting his fall; it was now small, with jagged edges. One of which his head was approaching ever so slowly. Time sped again. He was off to the next dream.<p>

A fishing trip with his parents, Cross and his horrid cooking. Lila riding a tiger. A usual school day with absent conversations, the night class turning into cats- he'd adopted the now Abyssinian Kaname and Ragdoll Yuki.* and had just been about to pick up their new belled collars when-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the hell?" He sprang up on his bed, turning a furious gaze to the small device that was now invading his desk, then to his twin sister sitting next to it. Lila was smiling proudly. "Zero! Check it out" She signaled to the annoying beeping thing with what to him was extremely misplaced pride.

"Got you an alarm!" She herself was apparently already irritated by having to scream over it as she quickly leaned to turn it off. "So I won't have to wake you up. Great, isn't it? You can set it to a good time too" Zero huffed, got up from the bed and walked towards it with all the intention of throwing it out the window. Lila crossed her legs, picking up the alarm to cradle it protectively, a small frown on her face. "Oh come on, I was just trying to make both our lives easier. And I spent good money on this." She noticed her brother hadn't slowed down one bit, his eyes shooting glares which spelt death for the poor machine.

"Chairman said it was a good idea! He gave me permission to go get it… uhm, it's just and alarm but he was very excited about it. You wouldn't want him storming in here in tears!" Zero had paused with his hand on the alarm. He seemed to debate it in his mind before sighing and choosing to grumble his way to the bathroom. He really was in need of a warm shower… again. Lila also sighed, though with relief, when she saw the death grip loosen. As her brother entered the bathroom, she placed the small alarm back at her side.

"Hmm… Maybe I should set it to go off to radio… It's much better that way." She got off the desk and kneeled to start working on it. Though soon she found that she couldn't figure it out, so she gave it up with a sigh. "Guess fate's not on his side…" Lila chuckled at that, then she left to wait for Zero at the front of the boy's dorm.

The day classes went on, ending, uneventfully. Since Zero'd been excused of his prefect duties after school, he was on his way to the spot where Cross told him to meet with Maria Kurenai.

When he'd exited the shower, Lila informed him that Kaname had suggested to Cross that Zero be the only one to show her around and help her out. The prefect frowned, 'Thanks a lot, Kuran… And to think I adopted him.' He referred to the last dream he'd had, the only one which he even vaguely remembered, and continued his bitter thoughts as he got to the meeting spot and Maria was nowhere to be seen.

At some point during his wait for the girl, who seemed to be taking her sweet time, he'd started grumbling his thoughts out loud. "Who does he think he is? So that's why he was so nice… that bastard" He heard a small giggle which broke his rant. "Who's made you so mad, Zero?" The mellifluous voice had a sort of relaxing effect on him now. Though it was double-edged, seeing as that aforementioned vampire thing made him feel like she knew more about him than he did. Zero turned around and saw the beautiful Maria Kurenai, standing just a few feet from him. Zero looked at her with a small, polite smile, trying his best to soften his default narrowed eyes. He said he'd give her a chance and he will.

"Let's get started with the tour"

* * *

><p>*Abyssinian and Ragdoll are cat breeds. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**This isn't betaed so sorry for any spelling errors that I may have overlooked.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"Who's made you so mad, Zero?" The mellifluous voice had a sort of relaxing effect on him now. Though it was double-edged, seeing as that aforementioned vampire thing made him feel like she knew more about him than he did. Zero turned around and saw the beautiful Maria Kurenai, standing just a few feet from him. Zero looked at her with a small, polite smile, trying his best to soften his default narrowed eyes. He said he'd give her a chance and he will._

_"Let's get started with the tour"_

Zero did nothing but nod, narrowly resisting the urge to shrug, and extending a hand to direct her towards his first chosen destination. First were the general grounds. He showed her the paths and short cuts she could take for classes, then the various places he'd noticed the night classmen liked to go to for lunch. He showed her the teachers' offices, explaining the hours in which they'd be in, and took her to the see the Chairman's house from the outside. He took her to see the sun dorms, boys' and girls'. This was followed by the cafeteria, the nicest fountains, the best bathrooms, and where all her classes were. If Zero Kiryu does a job, he does it well.

He reluctantly took her to see the stables and White Lily, whom he worked hard to calm down when the vampire entered. Maria mentioned something about the hay looking slept on, making him blush slightly. And she, noticing how the atmosphere had visibly relaxed him, chose to sit down in it. He saw this and followed suit, then they simply began to talk; just speaking out about various things which happened to come to mind. Nothing probing or uncomfortable, merely a mixture idle chatter, memories and light opinions. Though Zero soon thought back to his prefect duties, and how she needed to be back before her class started, so he stood up to lead her out.

Once the pair exited, they'd walked in awkward silence for a while, only being interrupted when Zero mentioned another site in the school and explained what was done there. Although, the prefect was calmer than he had been when he first met the girl. Maria was being pretty nice, though she'd retained that odd "I-know-what-you-did" tone sometimes and he felt like she was observing everything he did, like he was under inspection or something. But at least they were getting along rather well. It was just a matter of not having much to talk about after exiting the barn which apparently rid him of his social ineptitude.

Now they were on their way to the moon dorms. All the night class students had just left for school, so it was a good time to show Maria around there. They entered the large building and Zero showed the noble around the first floor. He'd been there quite a few times so he basically knew the place like the back of his hand. He signaled and explained all of the most important places in the first floor. Though soon enough, Maria cut him off with a delicate hand on his arm. He turned to see her smiling up at him sheepishly.

"Zero, I'd like to see my room." The prefect looked at her with a small, now genuine smile of his own.

"Sure, this way." He gestured to the stairs inside the building, and both of them went up to the rooms. Zero walked towards a door on the right side of the hall. He opened it to reveal a lavish bedroom. The single bed was fit for a queen and the walls were a soft creamy hue with elegant moldings along the edges.

"Well, you won't have to share a room since there are no other girls that don't have roommates, but I wouldn't get too used to that, since Cross always wants everyone to have roommates so that" he raised his hands to quote "his children don't feel terribly lonely."

Maria sat down on the bed and nodded to the calm prefect "That's fine, I love the room and I was actually hoping I didn't have to share it with anyone just yet, I haven't exactly had the best experiences with vampire roommates." This statement perked Zero's curiosity. "Why is that? You are a noble right?"

He sat on the desk of the room waiting for Maria to explain. "Yes, I am a noble vampire but I've always been quite sickly, so many other nobles have looked down on me and, though I haven't really ever cared, I'd rather not share a room for a while."

Zero tilted his head slightly, narrowed eyes showing his otherwise hidden curiosity. "Vampires get sick?" Maria chuckled a bit and looked at him as if he'd just asked something universally known. "Everyone gets sick, Zero" Apparently he had.

The prefect suddenly felt very stupid. With a sigh he got up "So, with this, the tour comes to an end. Ask Takuma Ichijou to give you your class schedule. He's the vice-president of the night class. Blond hair, green eyes, 6 feet, monstrously peppy and attached by the waist to Kaname Kuran. You can't miss him."

Maria nodded, seeing as the resident pureblood and dorm president needed no introduction, much like Yuki Kuran. She got up and walked to the dresser, sliding it open to see that all her clothes had arrived. "Alright, well I'm going to be meeting the rest of the class today so I would very much like to look my best. Do I have time to take a shower?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait in the living room." Zero walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Maria picked out her clothes and a towel, then made her way to the bathroom.

Zero sat in a comfortable couch in the middle of the moon dorms' common room. Through the stark silence, he heard only the very faint sound of water running. He laid deeper into the sofa and noted that he finished earlier than expected, which gave him time to do some rounds. Though he didn't give it much thought as he gazed around the room. The furniture was elegant and distant, looking nothing like hundreds of students use it every single day. Though this sterile, generic looking room was, in fact, made to feel quite homey thanks to the various pictures which hung on the white walls.

Zero's gaze skimmed over the many familiar faces before being drawn to the biggest framed photograph among them. It was of the pureblood siblings, of course. They were both looking especially regal for this photo; they looked pretty stiff, if you asked him. Yuki Kuran was lovely as always, and Kaname? Well it was said purebloods were the most desirable of all creatures, and the pureblood prince certainly looked the part as well. Kaname was handsome, so much so that Zero himself would actually take notice of it. Though he didn't have much time to dwell on that when Maria came down the stairs and stood to his side.

"How do I look, Zero?"

He shifted his gaze to see that she was wearing the usual night class uniform. Safe to say the nice girl would have no trouble fitting in. As he stood up, she gave a small twirl and he noticed she had a part of her long hair in a small bun. "You look great, Maria." Zero smiled and made his way to the door. "Let's go see the night class"

* * *

><p>The pureblood male had been staring out the window of their classroom with a strained expression, not wishing others to see his worry but not fully being able to hide it. Yuki sat beside him and, after a while of letting him leer out the window, her curious gaze turned his way as she whispered what only he could catch. "Kaname, something wrong?" The night class leader turned to her, his frown instantly replaced by a warm though minuscule smile; a sort of tilt of the lips.<p>

"Not at all Yuki, no need to worry" His little sister looked on in disbelief; she knew something was up. "When is the new student coming here?" Kaname's sweet features turned a bit sour "Very soon and others will join her, I'm sure" Just as he said that, the door opened to the beautiful girl he'd been seeing walking about with Zero through the window from time to time, not leaving Yuki any time to question the regretful 'others' which she knew held more than just their favorite prefect. Zero followed Maria inside and they looked at each other for a moment as he offered her a small nod of assurance, then she turned to the teacher.

Kaname observed them, a slender eyebrow raised. 'They look close now... Why is that? '

"Everyone, we will be having a new student in the night class, her name is Maria Kurenai" The students all looked at her relaxed and rather confident looking but internally nervous wreck of a girl. "You may take your seat there" The teacher gestured towards an empty seat in the room. The new student gracefully walked to her seat, only releasing a soft huff once she was seated. Zero threw a final supportive look at Maria, and exited the class, being ushered out of the room by the teacher.

The prefect chose to stray on his walk back to his dorm, as it was only around six fifty something right now, almost seven, and he didn't expect another fully rested night like the one he had yesterday. He'd met with his sister while she was doing her own rounds and they talked for a while; what with him having to recap the whole day for the bored elder prefect. Apparently there hadn't been any 'action' all night, though he wasn't sure what she was hoping for since Cross Academy was about the best gated and guarded place on the planet. After she recapped her own day and explained what homework he had for the next day, she'd gone off to her dorm room. Now Zero wanted to at least TRY take advantage of those extra hours of sleep he'd been granted.

As he walked through the woods, a sudden gust of wind roughly blew on the leaves of the trees. A swift, strong chill made its way up Zero's spine. A strange feeling invaded the pit of his stomach; there was no way he could possibly describe it. But still, here he stood, completely frozen. And then he heard it, the soft whisper, so low yet so incredibly clear.

"Zero… I'm almost there. Wait for me, love." The prefect visibly shook for a moment as he registered the soothing voice. It was a male voice, so caring, longing… Zero felt like he needed to hear it; he'd never felt something like this before. He looked around frantically and nothing but trees came into sight. Had he heard right or had he just imagined it?

Zero stood there, unmoving, for some time. The prefect was just going over the strange sensation. He felt so safe, so right. But he forced himself to shake off the feeling, deeming it ominous, and ran to the sun dorms.

When he arrived at his room, all he wanted was to sleep. He kicked off his shoes and jumped on the soft bed, completely ignoring the fact that he still had his uniform on. Normally, he would've been surprised when he didn't have to try too hard to fall asleep, but his consciousness was claimed almost instantly, not allowing for even one more moment of thought.

* * *

><p>The night classes had ended and the large group of students were on their way back to their dorms. Maria was currently talking to Takuma, who been the first person she talked to, as she needed the schedules so she'd gathered up the courage to ask him directly. The girl was rather stunned to see that he was, in fact, monstrously peppy; she thought the prefect had been kidding. Though she very much enjoyed talking to the blonde vice-president.<p>

Maria felt that she was getting along very well with most of the students; some more than others. Though that was fine for her. She'd met good friends now and she had completed what she'd come here to do.

Kaname had been leading the group, a now fully composed expression on his face. Though, inside he was the polar opposite. Of course he wouldn't let it show. Not now. They all headed inside and went to their respective rooms. Some off to the kitchen, others to the living rooms, but only two students seemed to speed off to their own dorms. Both of them gleaming with silent determination.

Maria Kurenai entered her new room, closing the door behind her before she walked to the desk near the window of her room and picked up a small phone, dialing the number she knew very well.

Kaname Kuran had arrived at his rooms as fast as he could without raising suspicion. His expression had been rather steely all night. But when he found himself alone in his room, he allowed an irritated sigh to escape his lips. He needed to think of how to best approach this. He could feel it; he knew that person would be arriving very soon. Should he just let this flow naturally? He sat down, shielding his hands with his slightly intertwined fingers. No, If he wanted this, he'd have to work for it; he had to act. Otherwise, he stood no chance.

* * *

><p>"Yes of course- oh he's very healthy- Yup, the spitting image of- Oh… Well I guess I could call it breath taking, though I'm probably less shocked since I've seen it so much already… I'm sure it will go well… Okay, goodbye." Maria smiled contently as she closed the phone and just looked at it for a moment. 'He will be here soon. I hope everything goes well..'<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Well this is still a Yaoi story, if you don't know that by now and grimace at the thought, then please exit the vehicle… though the end pairing is yet to be decided.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

Groggy eyes snapped open as a silver haired male shot up from the bed. Heavily dazed, having been dug out of a deep dream, and stayed in the bed for a few seconds trying to regain his senses. He looked at the small alarm on his desk as he lifted a hand to turn it off, "6:00am…ugh" His features darkened to a glare. He didn't feel the slightest bit rested, though he slept through the night.

The male kiryu twin slid out of the bed and began preparing for school. The usual daily routine he now thought of with a growing animosity. In all honesty, you could say his life was great right now, and maybe he was suddenly asking for too much. A calm life, with all the necessities and safety was nothing to sneeze at, but he felt quite out of sorts this morning, like he was missing something.

The school day was rather different for him. The work, usually quite easy for him, was now daunting and tedious to his tired mind. The day went by him, sped up by his detached senses, and he found himself being pulled out of the school building by his sister, towards the night class gates. When they arrived, she walked to stand at her side, and he stood there, looking up at the building showing no sign of recognition. The iron bars of the closed eloquent, iron gates littered his vision, and provided something for him to trace with his eyes.

He couldn't identify how he felt today; not fully. It was a special sort of loss. Like noticing how much he needed and _missed_ something he'd never even had. The muttering of the day class students grew loud enough to pull him ever so slightly from his reverie. He walked to his own spot and was thankful that the students formed a formal line at his presence. The gates opened.

Unlike the usual cheerful petite girl who usually sprinted towards him to say hello, it was her brother who first arrived at his side, wishing to spend as much talk time as possible with him. "Zero."

This finally pulled him entirely into reality "What is it, Kuran?"

The pureblood seemed to be a loss, but only momentarily, as he decided what to say.

"Today… Would you mind joining me in the town tonight?" The silenced question, spoken while leaning in toward him, as if to whisper some secret, sparked Zero's full attention. He stiffened a tad, lips somewhat parted in a silent gasp at the closeness, though he was not speechless. "Why do you want to go to town?" The pureblood didn't seem to want to explain, as that'd likely be spending precious talk time. "Well that is what you do, isn't it? When you want to spend time with someone."

Zero felt a sudden rush of nervousness and shifted his eyes downwards, to the side. "Yeah, it is, I guess." At this, Kaname fixed the burgundy eyes on him in expectation.

Zero wasn't sure of what to say. This wasn't something he expected in the slightest. Kaname Kuran asking him- no, he was likely thinking too much of this. The guy probably just wanted to get a few things. He shrugged in relief. That took a whole lot of overwhelming thoughts off his shoulders. "You'll have to ask Cross."

With that, the pureblood held a small smile and turned his attention to the approaching night class, who'd sped up a little to catch up to him. He stepped back, making Zero calm down, only to stiffen slightly when Kaname turned his gaze back to him. "Alright. Evening, Zero"

The man turned away to join the other students in their walk. Zero furrowed his brows in their general direction, wishing only to know what the pureblood was thinking catching him off guard like that. He'd quite literally been mentally unavailable to the world all day, simply letting his body move on its own and not speaking a word or acknowledging anything, so how was Kaname able to kick start his senses like that?

"Zero, what the hell is going on with you today?"

His head snapped to Lila as she'd just ushered off all the remaining day class students.

"Nothing. It's just, I didn't sleep well." She raised an eyebrow "You never sleep well. What's up, really?... What did Kuran say?" She crossed her arms, defensive and suspicious of the pureblood.

"He just wants to go to town." Her expression eased "Oh, that's all? I thought he was uh, "bastard Kaname" or something. " He chuckled a tad, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth at Lila's rare use of his usual term for when he didn't particularly like how the pureblood acted.

"No, he's… It's fine. Just kind of out of it." That was all he could say on the matter. She noticed this and turned to her side of the grounds. "Okay. Good night then, bro" He did the same, bidding her good night.

His rounds went on without incident, patrolling the woods with hands in his pockets and shoulders a bit slumped. After making his way through most of the grounds, he stood by the school building, where the night class students were gathered. He walked into the building, checking the halls and ending up on the first floor ceiling. He looked up at the windows, seeing the rooms where classes were taking place. His eyes scanned of the students' faces, looking for Kaname among them. He was found quickly enough, looking straight at Zero, making him flinch. The pureblood smiled down at him and he found himself smiling back for a moment, before turning away to head back into the building. He expected Zero to wait through the night? Well he always spent that time lying awake in bed anyways, but at some point, he'd hoped to fall asleep.

Once he'd made it almost all the way to his dorm, a voice halted his steps. "You weren't going to cancel our plans, were you?" He turned briskly to Kaname, "You can't just skip class." The pureblood stepped to walk beside him, a hand extended in the direction of the exit, but Zero didn't move, so he answered. "I am not, lunchtime began a few minutes after you left the roof. We have about an hour, so we should hurry."

Zero crossed his arms, but consented. "Tch, you're lucky barely sleep. And what are you even planning to do in town anyway. Any place still open?"

"Hmm… there's only a few twenty four hour places. We don't have to enter anywhere, though."

Zero raised a brow at that. 'So he didn't want to get anything?' This brought back quite a few of the earlier troubling questions, but he choose to let Kaname lead the way. The pureblood had his moments, but he was undoubtedly a good person. A few pieces of small talk and a long, fast-paced walk had them arriving at a fenced park near the edge of the town. Zero smiled "A park? How unexpected of you." He spoke as he walked to the swing set.

"How so? What would be "expected" of me?" Kaname asked as they sat down, swinging ever so slightly.

"I don't know. Some fancy restaurant with a cursive menu without any pictures, and dressed up waiters." Zero affirmed as he dug in his heels, pushing himself back full swing. Kaname was only swaying, the edge of his lip curved up in a smirk.

"Well that would've been nice too. Maybe when we have more time."

Zero slowed down abruptly, to look at the pureblood. "Is that your own subtle way of asking me out?" He teased, ruffled by Kaname's misleading actions. He may talk of subtlety but Zero Kiryu was by no means versed in beating around the bush when he wanted an answer. "Yes, it is." And Kaname Kuran was apparently not versed in any form of timidity. His answer brought Zero to a full stop, as he figured out what to say.

"Well, I guess you-…. I don't like fancy restaurants." He was all out of clever comebacks, so he picked the first thought to occur to him, and rolled with it. "They are expensive and you just get hungry again in an hour. And I don't have a suit."

Kaname smiled "I'm sure we can find a good place with big portions. And I recall you wearing a suit for a graduation."

"That was years ago!" Zero smirked at the brunette "I've grown plenty, so it's likely small on me." He looked forwards, now moving back and forth a bit. "I'm surprised you even remember it. That things been in my closet forever."

"Of course I remember. It was you, after all." This made him smile to his side as Kaname began swinging as well. "This has to be on the list of things I never though Kaname Kuran would do."

The pair stopped at the nearest open place to eat, though Zero wasn't hungry; he simply watched and talked as Kaname ordered something and ate. Following that, they had a slow walk back into the school. The pureblood tried his luck, after a few moments passed, and pushed his hand out to brush against Zero's. The prefect bristled visibly, but turned his head away and grabbed Kaname's hand firmly, speeding up, pulling the triumphant brunet along with him.

When they arrived at the boys' sun dorm, Zero slowed to a halt, looking up at the building and then turning to Kaname. "Uhm.." He let go of the other's hand, much to Kaname's dismay. "So goodnight."

Zero would've turned, had two hands not been brought up to cup his face as Kaname closed the distance between them. He straightened as the pureblood kissed his forehead and instantaneously retreated. "Good night, Zero."

He watched Kaname leave to continue with his classes and turned to walk into his dorm. And subsequently the best night's sleep he'd ever had.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the new student arrived and everything had gone relatively good for Zero. The patrols had been calm, no problems at all. Kaname had been unusually… consistent, he could say. Very kind- some could even call it loving- in the many conversations they shared every day, sometimes before and after patrols, others in the chairman's office or, on occasion, when the pureblood asked for his company. Zero couldn't say he'd ever really disliked Kaname, but at the moment he could surely affirm that interactions with him had become something he looked forward to.<p>

Though the pureblood seemed to have taken up a new catchphrase "Are you alright, Zero?" he said every single time they met, after every conversation, ever since Maria first joined the night class and they had that first... date of sorts, as if the prefect had developed an ability of spontaneously illness.

It was annoying the hell out of Zero, but he could deal with it. He hadn't heard from 'Bastard Kaname' in a while, so much so that he now felt bad even thinking of the term. The prefect's sister had been nothing but smiles and occasional nags usual. Zero would never admit it to anyone, but he knew he loved her smiles. He was very glad that this aspect of his life hadn't changed.

Overall, Zero would have been overjoyed as it was, had it not been for the nightmares he'd been having every time he tried to sleep now. They weren't normal nightmares; they were horrible, terrifying and bloody. Zero knew all of this and yet he didn't remember a single bit of them once he woke. Though he'd always keep the feelings that came with them; the terror, sadness and anguish which had been present in every one. These things had him frantically seeking out the pureblood, seeing has the few times Kaname had kissed his forehead, he'd been able to sleep soundly. He didn't know what the man was doing, but it helped.

As Zero walked out of the dorms, many male students were rushing out to get to class. He was still getting used to seeing this since he'd usually be out of the dorms much later.

'That alarm is a miracle worker' though the other students just _loved_ seeing the Kiryu twins come in "fashionably late", now they met in the middle and arrived on time. Zero smirked mildly at the thought of him coming late because he overslept being thought of as cool. He kept dragging his feet as he walked with a tired smile on his face until he heard a very cheerful voice call his name.

"Zero!" His sister ran up to him from behind and stopped to catch her breath. He looked at her, the smirk growing. "Morning Lila, isn't someone running late today?,.. again." The silverrete in question straightened up and grinned sheepishly. "Well I guess I'd gotten used to waking up early to make sure you'd get to school, so getting you that alarm kind of threw me off." Lila didn't show any sign of noticing his giddiness other than a raised brow. So with that, they both made their way to school with casual chatter.

Each class had gone by very fast for the youngest Kiryu twin and he was glad for that. The feelings of loss which plagued and pained him, was now more of a dull ache always at the back of his mind, which only spiked up to full strength during the night. And, for whatever reason, he knew it was thanks, in part, to Kaname.

Zero and Lila were on their way to complete their prefect duties. Lila was complaining about today's math class being too hard for their grade level and Zero had been teasing the over achiever, explaining that math was just not one of her strong suites. Though he sobered up and changed the subject to their scouting the grounds. Lila had been doing well in the class solely because of Zero's much needed help and he knew she needed to relax.

'Who knows, maybe I'll get to see some action on patrol today' The silvered girl got excited just thinking about chasing down students and scaring them so much they'd always remember it. That was her method and all the day class students she'd catch, never broke the rules again. She snickered to herself as she thought of how her night could go. The other Kiryu twin had been looking at his sister as she snickered about who knows what. He'd thought about asking but decided it would be best not to know what was going through her mind, as she seemed happy either way.

Zero smiled to himself, before his eyes widened for only a second, before returning to normal. He'd heard it again; that voice he now waited for. "Zero… I'm here for you" It was a whisper only he could hear and maybe even less than that. He'd heard it every night, that soothing sound. It both unnerved him because of its source and comforted him… for a reason he couldn't place yet. All he knew was that it erased the sense of loss. Once he'd welcomed the strange voice, with it came that presence…

The Kiryus made it to the moon dorm's gates and stood in their usual spots while day class girls gathered behind them. The ear piercing screams started the very moment the gates opened. The Kuran siblings were leading the way and the nobles of the night class followed, as always.

Zero looked towards the male pureblood he'd just recently become quite close with. He'd even go as far as to call the pureblood his… friend, or that other word. He wasn't clueless enough not to notice that the way Kuran talked to him wasn't exactly called for in a friendship. But what he wasn't sure of was exactly how he should take it. The brunet had always been rather nice to him, suggestive even, but he'd never shown this kind of interest, and now Zero saw their interactions in a whole new light.

His calm lilac gaze examined the other male's beautiful features. The pureblood's skin looked so smooth and for a moment Zero wondered what it would be like to feel it- That was also new. He stopped that dangerous train of thought before it got awkward. Just as he was about to look away, the pureblood's gaze turned towards him. A smirk was instantly visible on the older male's face. Zero flinched slightly and quickly looked away, not noticing the extremely victorious looking Kuran male.

Yes, Kaname knew that he'd been attracting quite wanted attention from a certain silver-haired prefect, and that's just how he liked it. Though he wondered if Zero knew that he'd been staring before, or if he realized it now that he'd been 'caught'. The pureblood was aware of his good looks and he might as well use them to his advantage. He walked to Zero as his sister stopped to talk to the other prefect.

Zero stood still silently scolding himself. Okay, so he'd just been caught ogling; that alone was something that Zero hadn't ever expected. These changes were so rapid to him, though he wasn't left to think much of this because Kaname was just standing there right in front of him. And the male prefect stubbornly refused to meet his gaze.

Zero's eyes diverted to the rest of the night class. Yuki had stopped to say hello to Lila, whom she had only recently began a friendship with, seeing as her brother now quite obviously wanted more time to talk with Zero. His mind strayed from this quickly, as he noticed the two noble vampires who were approaching him. Takuma excused himself from a conversation with the fully welcomed Maria Kurenai and walked closer to the male prefect.

"Morning, Zero" Takuma smiled, his usual cheerful expression on his face as he waited for the prefect's reply. This made the younger boy's embarrassment lessen greatly as he looked fully at his savior, a small smile taking over his features.

"Morning Takuma" The vampire in question just grinned and handed a small letter to Zero. "You and Lila are both invited to my birthday party, I'm sure we'll have fun." The prefect took the letter out of courtesy, though he was never really big on parties. Then he heard the smooth voice of a certain male pureblood, finally making him meet his gaze.

"Hope to see you there… Zero" Kaname looked at him with his charming smile at full power. '…Damn' Zero looked into the brunette's eyes for one long moment, neither of them desiring anything else. But the night class soon had to continue on their way. As Kaname walked off he could have sworn he saw the pureblood glare at the wind for less than a second, which he wouldn't have notice if he wasn't ogling again. 'Damn it! I have _got_ to stop that! But... what's wrong with him?'

And since when had he started caring so much about this kind of thing?... But he had to wonder- 'Are you alright, Zero?' The pureblood's words flashed in his mind. 'Well, he seems to care…'

Only a handful of people, apart from the night class students who were always at the front of their group walks, had really noticed how the president and the prefect acted towards each other now, and one of them had only just noticed. She looked at the students' retreating figures and walked to her brother, now determined to know how far the relationship had gone.

"So Zero, I've noticed lately…" His now unruffled gaze landed on her.

"Noticed what?" She smiled innocently. "Oh nothing it's just… how someone must really have the hots for you" He blinked, a barely noticeable blush on his face as an only recently reoccurring picture of Kaname appeared in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him in disbelief

"There's no way you haven't noticed… you can't be telling me you've never once thought about doing the naughty with Kaname Kuran?" Zero's eyes widened considerably, the light blush gaining strength and hue. Suddenly he sensed a slight, very faint wave of unreasonable anger coming at him but soon he assumed it was just because she had hinted he might have feelings for Kuran, seeing as he'd never put these changes into words, for subconscious fear of recognizing them… Playbacks of the many moments they shared and the many almost touches the pureblood gave him, completely overwhelmed his mind.

The blush on his face was gaining darker shades with every second, as his thoughts took a turn for the worst. He thought about the older boy's features, his body, and his arms; if they were to embrace him, what would he feel? Zero shook his head with clear exasperation, completely plucking those thoughts from his mind, though not at the stems. He looked at his sister, who was now sporting likely the biggest smirk he'd ever seen on her, one slim eyebrow raised, probably because she'd accomplished what she'd set out to do.

Zero knew she was fully aware of whom he'd just been thinking about, so he simply chose to say, "We should…" He cleared his throat, a light blush on his face "…go patrol now." His sister just smiled and turned away from him. "How cute. My little Zero's got his first crush" She brought her hand up to wipe an imaginary tear. "They grow up so fast."

The night class was entering the school building and the future birthday boy was smiling giddily to himself. "What's up, Takuma?" He turned is gaze to Maria. "Oh nothing, I just happened to notice something just now." He smiled even more at her confused expression, as he thought about how much the silver haired boy had been staring at his best friend.

'Did Zero only notice now?' He snickered a bit and knew Kaname was thankful, judging by the smile that hadn't left the pureblood's face. Though he had seen the threatening glare he'd had just before those grins.

As said Kuran was smiling away, the other pureblood was in less of a good mood. Her face was a mix of emotions: love, melancholy, jealousy and even just a bit of anger. Yuki had figured it out herself, the feelings her beloved brother held for Zero. She sighed, feeling herself slowly giving up on him. These feelings weren't about to disappear any time soon; you don't just forget long harbored love. And they were meant to marry from the very moment she was born, but she wanted him to be happy; even if it wasn't with her…

* * *

><p>Zero was going to retort to the patronizing comment his sister said as she stooped to theatrically wiping a tear, but thought better of it and just watched her dash away to start her patrol. He looked away and walked into the woods to do the same with his default frown on his face.<p>

After patrolling for a good hour, deep in the woods, Zero sensed the presence that had been with him on every one of his recent patrols. Though he wouldn't exactly call it that, there was just no better way to describe it. Even though it was, in fact, the opposite. He knew no one was really there with him. But the sort of connection, a presence which healed his loss more with every visit, was just too much to delve into.

It made him feel welcomed and loved, like it belonged there, by his side. He'd become so accustomed to it. Of course, after the first three days of searching, determined to punish whoever he assumed was teasing him and then simply looking around frantically just to find out whom it belonged to, he'd given up and just enjoyed the mysterious feeling as it usually came, seeing as it did eradicate the strange and sometimes painful aching loss which afflicted him.

Just then, an odd thought hit him. 'It's… closer this time '

The usual presence he felt was always vague and far, almost like an aura. But now it felt so much closer, like it was closing a gap. As if it was coming and it was getting stronger, more tangible by the second. He resisted the urge to look around, knowing nothing would be there, and dismissed it as simple paranoia due to his extreme lack of sleep.

As he walked through the woods on his patrol, everything was calm. He thought he'd get a break and was about to turn in the direction of the stables when he saw something that ruined his mood. It was far and he'd only caught a small glimpse, but there they were.

Two day class girls were trying to sneak into the school building for a better view of whatever night class student had caught their fancy. Most of the night class either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared about it and were all currently paying attention to their pissed one-eyed teacher. Except for one brunette who turned her gaze to the silvered boy who was currently lecturing the intruders. They were harboring a mix of emotions for him at the time. Yuki smiled as she read into them.

'Hmm…There's shame and embarrassment, obviously at being caught sneaking a peak at some guys. There's respect and a tinge of adoration. Zero is a handsome one isn't he? Big brother has his work cut out for him…. We'll see how it turns out.'

Yuki giggled quietly as the two girls, heads low in shame, walked back to their dorms.

She then turned her gaze to their new teacher as a knife was thrown his way. It stabbed a book he'd held up, he just coolly dismissed it and started the class ignoring the many dirty looks he was receiving. He was a hunter, they all knew that. To their surprise he'd now been assigned to teach them, though it was obvious that wasn't all, they never needed to be babysat before; especially with two purebloods at the school. Something was up, Yuki knew it. The pureblood princess smiled again as that Yagari guy said something that really pissed off the Aidou, their resident grenade. He stood up but Kaname sent him a look that basically told him to sit down and shut up.

Then Yuki noticed it, a weird feeling, she was sure no other vampire - except her big brother- could feel it. She shifted her gaze to her brother who was currently next to her, looking out the window. His eyes were distant but he was sporting a very noticeable frown. The petite brunette was glad everyone was focused on the hunter because they would have been terrified at his expression.

To tell the truth, she was a bit scared just thinking of what it could be that made her brother's usually calm expression turn so sour. The girl then looked in the direction of their angry looking teacher and decided.

'I'll ask him after class'

* * *

><p>Zero was done with his patrol, having deemed it unnecessary to finish it completely. He made his way to the stables, looking forward to petting the sweet horse. When he arrived, the prefect took the supplies from their place hanging on the wall and started to groom the calm stallion.<p>

As he finished his self-given chore, he found his favorite spot on a pile of hay, laid on the softened 'bed' and began the now slightly eased task of drifting off into his dreams. The horse watched him calmly until she felt a strong presence enter her home. She looked at the shadowed figure that was closing in on her beloved friend and neighed loudly, kicking her hoof threateningly. Zero stirred in his sleep. The figure, whom she sensed was a male vampire turned to her.

"Calm yourself, White Lily, I would never harm him." The stallion visibly calmed at his touch and watched the man kneel next to her sleeping companion. The powerful figure put his palm on the sleeping boy's face.

"Zero, my love, please remember…you must" His palm shined a bright white hue.

At this, the silver haired boy drifted into a deeper state of sleep than he ever had before, his memories unfolding in a dream.

* * *

><p>The night class was on its way back to the dorms. All the nobles were tense, they could see the seriousness that came over both of their beloved purebloods. Though they didn't know why, none of them dared to ask.<p>

The Kuran princess felt uneasy, she knew her brother felt it too, that aura. They were about to enter the dorms when they felt the faint sense of that power increase significantly. Yuki flinched, the nobles saw this, though thankfully remained completely silent. Kaname knew what this was and he was also very aware that he'd have to tell his sister.

'He's arrived...'


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Totally AU, big changes to zero's life and sad scenes? Well, you tell me.**

**Btw. This is unbetaed so sorry for any spelling errors.**

* * *

><p>The moon was high up in the night, shinning a dim, eerie light upon the Pureblood estate. The building was isolated from the actual town it was in. The beautiful, always blooming, Chery blossom trees surrounded the extravagant home for about a mile in each direction. The collective rustling of their leaves releasing a soft, almost melodious sound and blocking out the light under them.<p>

Though this beautiful scenery, this peaceful stillness, finds itself irreversibly marred by the sounds of gunfire and the blood being spilt during the hunter's invasion. It was a neutral mixture of loss, both of the innocent and of the guilty; an abrupt finishing of thoughts of peace and of war, of malicious intent and of fervent defense.

The attack had begun so suddenly and the loyal servants of the house were doing their best to fend of the assaulting group of hunters. There were so many and, though merely one of the purebloods there could have easily handled most of them, they were occupied with something much more important. The reason for the attack: The birth of the Hio pureblood twins.

Deep inside the mansion, Shizuka laid pained and panting in a room, being held tightly by her husband. He sat on a chair next to the bed she occupied. The first Hio twin had just been born and with each passing moment the threat grew nearer. Shizuka looked at her husband protectively holding the newborn and would've smiled had she not felt a sudden wave sharp pain; the other twin was on his way. She knew what she had to do, "Go… protect him, I'll… do what was planned."

Her husband seemed to understand; he stood up and kissed her passionately, as if trying to put all the love and reassurance that he possibly could into one kiss, then reluctantly made his way out. Tearing through the woods in order to get his son to a safe location.

When the newest addition to the Hio family was finally born, his mother held him tightly and ran as fast as her pureblood body possibly allowed. She had not yet healed completely, but if she stopped now, they risked the chance of being surrounded. Knowing many of them were trailing her, she increased her speed. Yes, Shizuka had planned for this; she suspected that somehow news of the impending birth would get out.

Even if they had worked so hard at keeping this a strict secret from the hunters and most other vampires, someone would've told. The birth of twins for hunters may have been a curse, but for purebloods, it was its own sort of blessing. The vampire council had been overjoyed to hear about it (granted, Shizuka had been against telling them in the first place).

When twins were born in pureblood families, they would automatically become engaged to be wed, as their very souls were fated to complete each other; fated to be the most powerful pureblood pair in existence, which the hunters considered a great threat. Though this irrational worry was not completely unwarranted…

The silver-haired woman looked down at her son, a soft smile gracing her lips "Do not worry… you will have a family… Zero" It had been decided; this child would be named Zero Hio. At least to her he would be… Soon she arrived at her destination.

In a room of the small hospital near the edge of the town, was a classic scene with a doctor holding a newborn girl, the blondish-brown haired mother laying on the bed and the silver-haired father holding her hand tightly. It was the birth of the Kiryu family's only daughter. The doctor put the newborn on the small bed that had been prepared for her and as soon as he did so, a powerful aura hit him and he fell on the ground, unconscious. Long ago, they had painstakingly sought out a family who'd fit their needs, moving to the nearby area, and observing them closely.

The father, who had been sitting in a chair next to the bed, fell into that same induced sleep, his head landing on the bed right next to his unconscious wife. Shizuka suddenly appeared in front of her and walked to stand next to the bed. The silverette put her hand on the mother's forehead and sifted through her memories, adding and subtracting some details here and there.

_The kiryus had been told they'd be having twins…_

_They found out it would be a girl and a boy…_

_They'd decided on naming the boy Zero…_

_The girl had arrived first and her little brother had just been born…_

Shizuka finished this quickly and did the same with the other occupants of the room. This would be enough since no one would really question a living human baby, his parents and their doctor… She turned her gazed toward Zero. Zero Kiryu.

A human baby… She still had to seal him; she had to erase his identity; remove herself from him- from her son. Shizuka cradled zero lovingly, she couldn't think of this, and put her hand on his chest, closing her tearful eyes as a bright light filled the room. When she opened them, Zero was fast asleep.

She could only seal him, barely clinging to her life, since he was a newborn child. After this, her weakened body barely allowed her to walk. But she put zero in the doctor's hands and stood him up, making sure her precious child was secure. When the scene was ready, everyone was pulled back into consciousness. The beautiful pureblood disappeared instantly.

The doctor remembered what he was doing and let the father hold Zero, while he gave the little girl to her mother.

Zero's pureblooded father had been running with the newborn baby in his arms. He stopped not too far from the estate and sat under a cherry blossom tree to calm his crying child. He knew he could do this already, because by the time the hunters got to the room they would faintly sense Shizuka so they would only chase her; he felt a sharp pain in his heart at that realization.

While the pureblooded new father was deep in thought, a sudden wind blew through the leaves of the trees, a flower pedal flying by the baby's face. The infant's eyes followed that flying pink petal as it looped in the air, making him giggle loudly. The sound got his father's attention and a small, barely noticeable smile spread on his face.

"My child… first born of the Hio family." His smile grew a bit softer as the baby looked at him as if understanding every word. "You will be a strong one… You will have to be." His eyes narrowed, tears freely leaving his eyes.

"You will always sense it slightly, that feeling that something is missing- something is lost… someday we will get him back…" as his mind went through all that had happened, his face darkened, showing a reddened, savage glare. He spoke, his voice laced with venom and newly formed intent.

"This should not have happened…what peace is there? What peace can there be? It's an impossible, unfathomable concept!" He stopped, lowering his voice so as to not alarm his son.

"Those hunters… one way or another… they will pay for this. What have we done to deserve this? There can obviously be no thoughts of peace once they let themselves be ruled by fear and suspicion-"

"You never know." he was cut off by a beautiful, silky voice. He stood and breezed towards her. She had hidden herself, her weak, dying aura undetectable to the hunters in her immediate surroundings.

"Shizuka!" He was again cut off, but this time by a soft mouth that had given him a chaste kiss. As she pulled away, she raised her hand to her mouth and made a shushing sound. When the male pureblood looked down, he saw the baby was asleep in his arms. As both parents looked at their slumbering first born, with soft smiles on their saddened faces, the head of the Hio family had a thought.

"My love..." Shizuka looked at him as she gently stroked the baby's face

"Yes?" She replied as her husband's gaze landed on her once again

"Lets name him... Ichiru"

Shizuka smiled as she kissed him again "Ichiru Hio and Zero Hio"

"Ichiru Hio and Zero Hio" He repeated in a whisper. As he did, His beautiful silverette fell to the ground, forcibly sleeping. She had worked hard and her body was demanding rest, whether temporary or eternal, he did not know. The father laid down next to the tree, cradling his child in one arm and embracing his wife in the other.

* * *

><p>Zero stirred in his deep sleep as he was slowly drifting back to consciousness. His eyes snapped open and he found himself on a bed. He was utterly disoriented and blinked a few times before his upper body sprang up on his bed, breaths coming quick and terribly lacking. He looked around rapidly, finding himself in his dorm room.<p>

Zero began thinking about how he'd gotten there when he had been in the stables, but his bullet train of thoughts was cut off by a calm, caring, if not melancholic voice.

"So you're finally awake… Zero."


	6. Chapter 6

Zero stirred in his deep sleep as he was slowly drifting back to consciousness. His eyes snapped open and he found himself on a bed. He was utterly disoriented and blinked a few times before bolting to sit straight up, breath coming short and unbearably lacking. Upon realizing he was in his dorm room, he began rapid thoughts about how he'd gotten there when he had been in the stables, but all considerations were brought to a stop by a calm, caring, if not melancholic voice.

"So you're finally awake…Zero"

The morning sunlight shined through the window of the small dorm. Zero had just woken up, his mind still racing so fast that he barely registered the smooth voice. He was breathing harshly, feeling as if the air was disappearing from his lungs. He looked at the shadowed figure at the end of the room. Zero watched in bleary recognition as the man stepped out of the shadows. "Zero, how are you?"

The man then appeared at his side, making the startled prefect jump slightly, slowly returning from his daze.

"Breathe slower Zero. Calm your heart." He put a reassuring hand on his back. Zero did as he was told and slowly relaxed into the touch. His lilac gaze again landing on the brunet he now recognized. "Kaname?"

The pureblood smiled in relief. 'At least he's really playing fair.' Suddenly amethyst eyes widened, focusing a pleading stare on Kaname; He was asking for the truth, without even knowing if the other would understand this solely visually conveyed emotion.

"That wasn't a dream… was it?" But the brunet entirely understood. Kaname sighed and let his hand fall from its spot on Zero's back. The boy slightly missed the contact but said nothing and watched the pureblood sit down in front of him. "It wasn't a dream… Zero, you must try to relax, as hard as that may be. Giving you back those memories took time and much power from your body." The other looked at Kaname, a confused expression on his face "It took time? How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been sleeping since Thursday night. Today is Saturday morning." Kaname raised his hand to caress Zero's face, making the boy straighten only slightly now, before relaxing into the warm hand, a very light blush on his face. "You're warm… you should rest." Kaname stood "I need to inform you now… There are other parts of your past that will influence your future."

Zero furrowed his brows in confusion and looked down at his hands, then spoke, his voice saddened "Other than all I just experienced? And having had a fiancé for all my life, without even knowing about-" Kaname interjected "Two." Zero looked up to the brunet, deep insecurity obvious in his voice "Two… what?" Kaname held a small equally insecure smile and clarified "Two eligible fiancés. Ichiru Hio and… Kaname Kuran. Me… You are to choose."

Lilac eyes widened drastically "What? But why do I not remember this?! Well, it's- uh…Just h-how?" Zero stuttered out. Kaname smiled again "All in due time… But for the sake of fair game, I must be going now." The pureblood's tone lost the small hint of playfulness it had acquired very quickly, finding it seemingly difficult to keep up any sense of cheerfulness, for the moment. "Please rest Zero. Please." His desperate sounding speech had a sort of resignation to it as he walked toward Zero, bringing a hand up to the back of his head, softly pushing him forward as he kissed his forehead; something Zero just noticed the pureblood hadn't done in quite a while. He didn't know he missed that until it happened again. Though the contact didn't last, and the now concerned looking silveret watched as the obviously troubled pureblood retreated, though Kaname seemed to misinterpret his expression. "And do not worry, he will come to you very soon. Ask him what you will."

With this, the pureblood disappeared, leaving behind a very confused prefect, seeing as the dark feeling of loss he'd been experiencing was now completely gone, but watching the pureblood close his door brought up a whole new, more concrete sense of just _not having_.

* * *

><p>Kaien was currently finishing his last round of paperwork; the newest student would be fully registered soon. He was in his office and the only other occupant with him was a silver haired girl. She was just as worried as he was about her little brother's distress and the cause of all of it would be arriving soon.<p>

Kaien and Lila knew very well who this student was and what had happened to Zero. The Chairman had known from the very moment the silveret had been admitted into the school, having been told by Kaname. When it became apparent that it could no longer be hidden from her, they informed Lila Kiryu about it. It had been a lot harder to explain to her. Though she already knew about vampires, it was a very harsh blow to her to find out she wasn't really blood related to Zero. She had become rather depressed by this realization. However, the Chairman had comforted her extensively and she still very much considered the boy her brother, blood related or not.

The silver haired girl was currently pacing around the room and only stopped once in a while to go back and check on Zero or to help the chairman with something; this had been her only routine since the young prefect had first lost consciousness. Kaien looked up to the girl, a reassuring smile taking over his calm features. "Don't worry Lila, Zero is going to be waking up soon and Kaname has used every single minute of his free time, checking on Zero. You and I have been looking after him too. He's been in very good hands, you know that."

The girl smiled at his attempt at comforting her, and sat down in the soft couch pressed along the side wall of his office. Just as she did, Takuma Ichijou entered the medium-sized room. Both inhabitants of the office looked up to see the blonde's bright smile.

"Zero's woken up!" As he said this, two of the most cheerful people in the school finally got their chance to show it, as they stood up, brimming with unconcealed happiness and running past the stunned blond. Then he smiled and followed them; he really wanted to see Zero too.

The three made their way to the prefect's room.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran had just exited the day class dorms as a worried looking blonde stepped up beside him. "Kaname, how is he?" The pureblood let a small smile adorn his features as he looked at his friend. "Zero is awake and getting better by the minute. The slight fatigue will wear off soon, though the fever worries me a bit. It's common in memory retrievals as big as this, but it should be checked anyways. Inform Kaien and Lila of his waking before you go see him." The now very happy vice president grinned, nodding slightly. "Understood" and just as fast as he'd appeared, Takuma was gone.<p>

The pureblood could have used his astounding speed to reach the moon dorms in what would seem to be a blink of an eye, but he chose to take advantage of the long walk and use the time to calm himself, working hard to put all his thoughts in order.

As Kaname walked along the path to his dorm, he let the atmosphere relax him as much as this situation would allow. A cool breeze blew through his hair and the pureblood let his features show a more calm, though still stiffened expression. 'Zero must be talking to them by now.' the brunette smiled, though obviously, the carefree thought did not last.

'I wonder when I will explain it to him in full detail, my lovely fiancé… Will he even care?'

The pureblood's thoughts traced back to when the council had first appointed him to be the husband of a Hio twin. When he was first told that he'd be engaged to a pureblood that was yet to be born, Kaname had accepted the task coldly, his young mind viewing it as a responsibility due to his status. Apparently the vampire council thought that it would be best to carry on the power of the 'Purest Twins' with more pureblood families, so they'd have more heirs with the increased power of the twins. So they'd been paired and engaged to different purebloods who were around the same age. Though it was ultimately their choice, what with them being special, even for level A vampires. Meaning that, apart from being more powerful and having many other advantages in their blood, they could bear children; if they should ever decide to do so.

Then, when he was informed of the tragedy that had befallen the Hio family, he feared for his fiancé's life. For a while, Kaname searched for the boy he'd apparently marry, until his mother asked him to attend cross academy. He knew this was important to her, so he couldn't refuse. The Kuran heir had attended the school for three years until they received two new students. It both surprised and confused him when Zero and Lila Kiryu had entered the school.

Kaname had been sure that the beautiful silver haired boy was definitely his long lost fiancé. Though, Zero having different birth parents and a twin sister completely baffled the pureblood. He thought for sure that it was just a strange, but coincidental feeling he got from the boy. But when he approached Shizuka Hio with questions pertaining his birth, she thought it fit to tell only him, swearing him to absolute secrecy. With his thoughts confirmed, he approached Zero Kiryu, though he still di not know exactly how to act around the boy.

As he got to know him, Kaname realized many things. One of which was that he adored hearing Zero's voice; it was smooth and sweet, and even better when angered. This happened a lot, considering the pureblood's jealousy often got the better of him and he'd end up saying things to Zero that he immensely regretted afterwards. This happened so much that people began to think they hated each other, even though all Kaname wanted was to keep his silver jewel all to himself.

Yes, Kaname Kuran had fallen in love and the only one who knew this at the time was his best friend, Takuma. The blonde would often go as far as to joke about how many admirers the Kiryu boy had. This earned him many glares, but Kaname knew his friend was one of the few people who were never really scared of him, as they knew each other far too well. The young Kuran also came to discern how true this was, he'd bitterly acknowledged that Zero did have many followers and admirers.

This became especially apparent to him when his mother informed him that there was another person who'd been engaged to his fiancé, before he himself had been. Juri had also informed him of the very big advantage said person had. It was Ichiru Hio, Zero's true brother. In his long life, never had he experienced a day a dark as that one…

The brunette pureblood hadn't realized he'd walked such a long distance while he'd been immersed in his thoughts, and arrived at the entrance of the moon dorms without fully noticing it. Everyone was still asleep and Takuma was at the sun dorms, so he'd take the time to go over some paper work for the vampire council.

* * *

><p>After waking up, he felt as though time had sped up, with thing happening too quickly for him to catch. But he wasn't about to let such a thing stop him, now Zero was alone in his room doing the homework his sister had brought him. They'd given it on Friday and, since Cross hadn't let him out of the room for most of the day, the work was all he had to do.<p>

Zero looked at the alarm next to him '5:00 p.m…'

He'd enjoyed the many visits of worried people over the course of the day, and was glad for them, considering if they hadn't come he would've been alone in his dorm all this time. Takuma had told him he needed to stay and rest, so he hadn't been out of the dorms even once. The doctor had come by and checked on him; he also said Zero needed to rest. So basically the boy was bored as hell, and extremely desperate to leave, in pursuit of his brother.

Zero sighed; "I need to find him..." he looked down. Even though his mournful ache had eased, he still felt an enormous need to see Ichiru. But he hadn't been able to get out of his room, much less be allowed to go searching god knows where.

Tired amethyst eyes were scanning over a science book, but he couldn't really concentrate; eventually, this made him slam the book closed in frustration. "I'll do it tomorrow."

Zero got out of his seat and walked away from the desk. He'd taken a shower that morning but it wasn't a long one, since three balls of sunshine had interrupted it by running straight into his room and pounding on the bathroom door. He wasn't complaining though, they had been the liveliest visitors that he'd seen the whole day, and they didn't look at him like he was dying or something. The chairman was chatting along and checking his temperature, always making a big deal for the boy. Takuma had been worried but took part in Lila's conversations with Zero to give the boy some of their overflowing energy. Slowly but surely, Zero had felt much better and they left just as happy as the came in after having discussed how they would explain what was going to happen. Takuma had come up with a simple solution, which they ended up deciding was best.

Lila had been the last to leave, having had a long conversation with Zero, seeing as they both needed a sort of reassurance from each other. He made it clear that he would always view her as his sister and that would never change; this was just what she needed, and she affirmed the same to him with a strong hug before leaving the room.

So now, as Zero walked to the shower, he found that the predominant worry in his mind was of his brother. After a while he came out of the bathroom, wearing only long black, pajama pants and a towel around his shoulders. He walked to his bed, his expression saddened once more when he thought about the one he still needed to see. "Ichiru…" Just as he said this, a new and now familiar aura, entered the room.

"You called?" Zero's eyes widened, quickly turning to look at the other, only to be engulfed in the arms he so dearly accepted. "Zero… my brother." the loving tone could not be mistaken or outmatched in Ichiru's voice.

Zero relished in the warm embrace and brought his hands up to clutch at his brothers clothed back in what would seem to be a desperate embrace. Feeling like he'd filled a large gap in himself which he hadn't known existed. The youngest Hio twin heard his brother whisper into his ear. "Zero, you have no idea how much I've longed for this moment."

The boy in question nuzzled into the other's neck with a loving smile as he hugged his brother tighter than he thought possible. Zero found his vision getting blurry, and welcomed the tears. The two separated only enough so as to be able to see each other's faces. Ichiru caress Zero's cheek soflty, gracing his lower lip with his thumb, then moving it up to clear the tears. The younger just looked down, leaning his face into the hand and bringing his own up to clutch Ichiru's. With a smile, he pressed his hand lightly to the one which rested on his cheek, letting the pureblood wipe his tears away. He needed this moment and he knew that Ichiru would stay and talk to him the whole night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Fluffy fluffing fluff**

**So enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Sleepy amethyst eyes opened slowly as an alarm rang. The prefect glared at the ceiling, knowing he'd never quite get used to that irritating sound, and slowly got out of bed. Messy silver strands swayed as he clumsily walked to the bathroom after turning the alarm off. Zero was extremely tired, having spent the entire night talking to Ichiru. The prefect took a long shower and calmly got dressed.<p>

Zero then walked out of his dorm, recalling the previous night. Ichiru had come visit him on both Saturday and Sunday; there had been a lot to talk about. Zero couldn't help but feel blissful every time Ichiru appeared at his door or on his mind. His brother had explained many things, but he did seem to leave some in the dark. Especially when Kaname came up during the long conversations. The do were unfailingly averse to talking about each other and, Zero concluded, for good reason.

Zero saw a girl waiting for him in her usual spot and he walked up to her. The silverette looked his way with a smile. "Morning Zero" the male prefect equaled the smile "Morning" She gave him a quick hug and both prefects made their way to the school building.

"So Zero" Lila started, looking over to see her brother snap out of whatever daze he was in. "How do you really feel… about all this?" She hadn't gotten the chance to ask him this directly, seeing as she now shared her brother's time with about a hundred others.

Zero's gaze shifted to his side, a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean?" She elaborated "Your fiancés, Kaname and Ichiru… you know you'd have to choose sooner or later right?" His eyes widened a bit as the realization hit him. "Ah, well I'm not even sure if it's all true and I don't really know about-… I-I really don't know. I guess it hasn't quite sunk in yet." Lila noticed his stuttered sentence quickly turned somber with uncertainty, figuring her conversation starter had made him sad, she started her own ramble.

"Um, well who can you see yourself with? I mean you don't have to choose now and you should get to know them both better, but maybe that's a good start. Uh, you know, something you could think about first." Zero listened intently to her surprisingly reassuring stutters. 'Do I see myself with Ichiru or with Kaname?'

At his slight nod, figuring her words were working, she continued. "You know, I have this system that could work."

Zero's eyes darted from their thoughtful stare at the ground, back to her "System?"

She held a triumphant grin, as if about to reveal the answer to the world's mysteries. "Yes every time someone asks me out, I picture myself kissing them. If I'm utterly repulsed by the idea or it just doesn't feel right, then I politely decline."

Zero gain delved deep into thought, not having a base to deny or accept her system as successful, so he chose to give it a shot. He imagined a scenario where he was wrapped warmly in Ichiru's arms, feeling secure… loved. Those feelings came so naturally to him as if he was meant to feel that way. The birth of twins for purebloods is a blessing, they were fated to be together and engaged right away, so then… 'How am I engaged to Kaname?...' He tried to picture how he'd feel when locked in an embrace with the brunet pureblood; how he'd feel with Kaname's lips on his…?' Zero tried to ignore the heat he felt on his cheeks at the thought, working to keep focused. "You think of this _every time_?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah. But in those cases I usually don't know them as well as you know Kaname and Ichiru. But keep it up, I'm sure it'll work!"

Zero sighed, in slight frustration, recent thoughts of Kaname retuning where they'd cut off. He found it brought a warm sensation to his chest, and a weird feeling to his stomach, almost like the butterflies he'd heard about in many of Lila's romance novels. 'It would feel good…' He admitted to himself.

Zero was forced out of his musings when he noticed the door to their classroom just a few feet from them. Had he really zoned out for so long? When they arrived at their first class, Lila quickly walked up to the teacher, whispering something and giving the older woman a letter from the chairman. The small letter's contents left the teacher gaping and wide eyed. Students all paid close attention as the teacher had a hushed conversation with the Kiryu twins.

Finally the teacher cleared her throat and addressed them. "Well... It seems... We will be having a new student." This made the class even more curious as murmurs sprang up all around the room. The teacher cleared her throat to hush them and spoke again. "Settle down, settle down. This new student has been studying abroad for a few years and... Is in fact... The twin brother of our very own Lila and Zero." She gestured to the smiling prefects standing next to her, hoping in silence that this would all go smoothly. After their initial gaping surprise, the news fully loaded in everyone's heads, and the expressions they received ranged from utter confusion to bewildered excitement.

Finally a girl in the class spoke "So they're... triplets?" Zero then took the chance to speak. "Yes, Yori, we are in fact the Kiryu triplets..." he felt extremely nervous and embarrassed to be giving such stupid explanations, though he wouldn't allow this to show in his features. The prefect was just hoping that by any miracle, they would believe the crazy excuse. Honestly it had sounded a lot smarter when Takuma suggested it, but they had no better ideas to explain the new student, who was a carbon copy of Zero Kiryu.

It had taken a lot of arguing on Ichiru's part, the chairman and the president of the night class finally agreed (albeit one MUCH more reluctantly than the other) to allow the pureblood into the day class. Various conditions were made by both Cross and Kaname. One of them being that Ichiru let Kaien instill a very powerful hunter charm in him, to suppress most of the pureblood's power during day class hours and any time he'd be socializing with the human students for extended periods of time. Another being that he swore not to harm or endanger any students, less he grant the hunters a right to attack him, much to Zero's chagrin when he was informed about the deal.

After the question was answered there was a moment of silence. Suddenly the whole class erupted in excited questions and whispers to themselves. The Kiryu 'triplets' were warmly welcomed and it truly seemed like they couldn't wait for the new student to arrive.

Other than the news of the student that would be coming soon, classes passed uneventful and now, the Kiryus made their way to the moon dorm's gates. The prefects stood in their usual positions, keeping the newly formed crowd in line. After a while, the large gates open allowing the beautiful night class students to be seen.

Zero observed each of them as they walked through the group of day class students; it was then that he noticed that Yuki Kuran was nowhere to be found. When Kaname stopped and walked up to Zero, the prefect had every intention to ask were the sweet girl was, until the night class president smiled and spoke only for him to hear.

"Good evening Zero.?"

At that moment, Zero recalled the last thing that Kaname had told him. No matter how much time passed, he couldn't seem to grasp it.

'Kaname's my fiancé... '

He hadn't spared much thought to their engagement in particular since so many visitors had come by and Ichiru coming to see him the consequent days evidently took over most of his thoughts. They'd talked all through the nights and then he had school in the mornings, so now was the first time he focused solely on Kaname. As Aidou began his daily act and the girls' full attention was on the blond, Zero took the chance.

"Um... Kaname about the engagements…" He trailed off, deciding how best to ask, though the pureblood understood. "Zero, would you care to join me in town again, during lunch time?"

Zero accepted the invitation quickly enough, thinking he would likely have finished talking to Ichiru by then. Kaname sported a small thankful smile and continued onwards with the night class. The younger boy watched as they left, pleased to have at least made time with the brunet pureblood. Even though he really wanted to talk to Kaname now, it would have to wait.

After the vampires were completely out of sight, beginning their 'day', both prefects were about to start their patrols. Before leaving, Lila had turned to her brother "Seeya later zero." And began started walking to her side of the grounds, when Zero stopped her "Did they tell you where Yuki is?"

The female prefect blinked "Yuki? Oh um, Rima did mention she went to talk to someone. But she will be back for the first class." Zero raised an eyebrow and Lila grinned sheepishly "Well it sounded important, I'll ask the chairman." with that his elder sister left, a now resolute look her face.

Zero sighed and started his patrol too. The night was very calm, not a vampire or student in sight. The leaves of the tall trees swayed in a beautiful and ominous dance. The breeze blew softly through his hair, encouraging Zero to close his eyes, a calm smile on his features. It was a rare relaxing moment and he enjoyed it to the fullest. The mellowed prefect continued the stroll in between the trees, vigilant but subdued.

It was 6:00pm and the night class was preparing to head down to wait for their leaders to lead the class changeover. Yuki Kuran was the first to be seen as she gracefully made her way down the moon dorm's stairs. The pureblood was ready for class and was about to walk to her spot in front of the group when an orange-haired girl came up to the brunette and handed her a letter. "This arrived for you Yuki-sama." Rima could tell by the look on the pureblood's face when she took it, that the card was important.

"Thanks Rima, could you tell Kaname I have a meeting? I'll be back soon." With that, the pureblood princess turned to exit the premises, clearly recognizing the letter's seal.

As soon as he appeared at the top of the stairs, Rima informed the dorm president of his sister's actions. He'd also held a grave, if not irritated, expression. But he chose to leave it be. The night class then came out of the moon dorms to greet the screaming crowd of day class girls.

The pureblood princess read the extravagant letter and made her way to the written location, outside but relatively near the academy. She decided to take her time and just walk there. "Hmph, I don't owe him any favors."

Yuki finally arrived at the very modest temporary home that- to her displeasure- belonged to Ichiru HIo.

The brunette walked to the doors and another girl who seemed to be a servant quickly opened them. The ash blond, green-eyed girl smiled politely at the serious pureblood.

"Good evening, Yuki-Sama." The Longhaired pureblood simply nodded and walked past the servant. "Evening Mai..." The girl then gestured to a doorway at their right.

"Ichiru-Sama is waiting for you" Mai started walking to the study, with Yuki following closely.

"Yuki-Sama has arrived" The servant was sure that her master already knew this but it was obvious she still needed to announce the high-class arrival.

Ichiru looked at the angry brunette and excused his servant. Mai bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

Yuki sighed "What do you want, Ichiru?" The annoyance was evident in her tone. The silver haired man stood up with, equaling the glare he was being given. The female pureblood's power was great, though strongly linked to emotions, both hers and others', making them hard to control; which had the beautiful trees surrounding the home rattling and creaking violently. Ichiru's features suddenly became passive as he looked away and spoke. "Kuran, I know you dislike me and you are well aware of my disdain for you. But it seems I arrived just in time to solve both our problems." Yuki's features now showed her interest. "And exactly what problem do you think I have?"

This question made the other smile, a knowing look on his face. "Being with the one you love for eternity does sound like an appealing offer… doesn't it, Yuki?" The brunette's eyes widened slightly and, though her gaze was still fierce, she couldn't figure out what to say. Ichiru sat once more, regal and composed, showing how much he really had thought this through. His time with Zero had been bliss, for both of them, and he clearly sensed the powerful love the silveret held for him. But he would be a fool not to have also noticed that Zero's heart wasn't his alone. He gazed at Yuki, expression unrevealing.

"You are meant to be with Kaname. How can you stand by and let him run off with someone else? Do you even love him at all?" The words were spoken calmly. But to Yuki, they sounded like enraged screams, because she had long known that these things were true and… she hadn't fought or even tried. Was her will truly so breakable?

"I do love him. But his heart belongs to someone else. I want him be with the one he loves most..." She lowered her gaze as a frown took over her features, though her next words had strength to them. "You very well know that Zero loves my brother too, no matter how much feeling he harbors for you; do you not love him enough to let him be happy?"

At this, Ichiru was rather taken aback, but his resolution was evident and his words showed not a trace of insecurity. "You of all people would know how much Zero loves me. Why give up when you know the feeling are reciprocated? I will not allow myself to lose him again!" A long pause followed, as Yuki remained silent, he chose to continue, much more reigned in this time. "You are the one he belongs with, Yuki. If Zero were to be with me, Kaname would undoubtedly marry you."

Yuki's eyes widened at the possibility of Kaname being hers forever. "You seem very sure of this. How would you go about it?"

"Fate and Doubt are two very powerful forces and, if used wisely, they will lead us to gain the love we desire. All you need to do is follow my plans."

Yuki raised an eyebrow "So you would just use Zero to let me be with Kaname?" she was confused, as she hadn't been informed of everything concerning Zero's past. Only a select few people knew of it, and even then, some had to pry that knowledge out of others. All she knew was the fact that Ichiru was his brother. But when the pureblood princess was met with a terrifying glare, she could see she'd been wrong.

"No! I would never use or hurt him in any way. Though seeing as it's to your benefit too, I thought you could help. Frankly I don't care in the slightest for the Kurans, but when one of them tries to take what's rightfully mine, I don't take it lightly."

Yuki nodded as her mind mulled over the offer, glaring silently to the floor and slowly figuring out her next moves. She knew everything Ichiru had said was true and she did miss the days when Kaname's eyes were only on her. She sighed and finally looked up at him with cold regard. "What do I need to do?" Ichiru smirked triumphantly

" Yuki, I'd like you to refrain from telling anyone that you already know me. Since few people really know about our engagement." There had been many problems concerning the Hio twins' and they both knew that the council had to have been influenced by a higher power for them to engage the Kuran heirs to the Hio's, so Yuki understood his request. The brunette nodded and listened to the rest of the plans wholeheartedly.

From a hidden corner of the large room, a small and silent creature observed the secret meeting. When the conversation ended, the animal-like creature listened for its master's call. Then, with its black wings spread wide, the creature disappeared without a sound. The proud master had seen everything, through the eyes of his creation. From an unknown location the powerful being smirked darkly at the thought of his goal being all that much nearer.

"Seems all the pieces are falling into place, whether knowingly or not…"

* * *

><p>During lunchtime, Kaname sped off to meet with the prefect at his dorm. Zero, now prepared, was dressed casually, feeling rather good to be out of uniform. The pureblood arrived at his dorm to find the door open, entering wordlessly to see Zero just patting himself down. "You look amazing, Zero" The prefect smiled at Kaname's astounded expression. "It's just casual attire. You going in your uniform?"<p>

The pureblood looked down at himself. "Going to change would waste time." Zero shook his head slightly, rummaging through his closet and taking something out. "Here, this should fit you." The pureblood raised an eyebrow, but conceded, taking the clothes and changing at the speed of light. He didn't care much for how he looked, so when he exited the bathroom, he grabbed Zero's hand and dashed off with him.

In the town, there wasn't much to be done, as there wasn't much open. But the pair couldn't have been more content. They'd eaten at one of the few open places, and then walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand. Zero discussed the day and Kaname threw in his commentary, while they both stared up the swaying leaves of the small trees which lined the walk ways. They spent a good twenty minute just doing this, before turning around to head to the park they'd passed when they entered the town. This time, Kaname sat on a bench as Zero headed straight for the swing set. As Kaname recalled his own experiences that night, Zero also chimed in. Though after a while, they became silent. Kaname looked up at the sky as Zero used his feet to push the swing circularly, winding up the swings chains. The sounds made the pureblood look back down that Zero. "What are you doing?"

Kaname stood just when Zero had finished winding up the swing as much as could. "You don't know this? I used to do it all the time when I was a kid." He raised his feet slightly off the ground and off her went, spinning wildly, eyes closed tight as he laughed. When he came to a stop, he saw Kaname sit down on the swing next to him, a thoughtful look thrown to the front of them. Zero watched as Kaname tightened his grip on the chains, and began swinging slightly, not taking his feet off the ground. "I guess I was never one to go to parks."

"Hmm" The pureblood's gaze was drawn to his side when Zero stood, walking behind him. "What are you-" "Shh" Kaname observed as Zero came up behind him, then gaped slightly in recognition, thought he wasn't allowed another thought as the prefect pushed him forwards. He tightened his grip on the chains, feeling odd being pushed on a swing like this, and thankful there was no one watching him enjoy it. Zero pushed again, harder, and the pureblood hadn't ever experience this high. Zero stepped away, yelling directions at him, and he followed them, watching with glee as the prefect took his own seat and began swinging. That is how their night ended. They ended up exceeding their allotted time just a bit, making the brunet a few minutes late for his next class, but they'd been far too lost in themselves to mind.

* * *

><p>The night-classes had ended and Kaname Kuran was leading the group back to the moon dorms. Maria Kurenai and Takuma were having a conversation about a manga he'd lent her, when he politely excused himself. The blond then walked up to their president. "Kaname, might I ask were miss Yuki is?" The pureblood's passive gaze landed on Takuma. "She had a meeting and- if not back already- she will be back very soon." The class vice-president nodded and quickly reentered the conversation he'd been having with Maria.<p>

When they arrived at the dorms, the tired night class students went to their rooms. Yuki had already been in hers when they got back so Kaname had nothing to worry about when he informed his best friend that he'd be visiting Zero. He knew the prefect was likely to be sleeping deeply by now, but he couldn't help the need to see Zero that welled up in him. The pureblood used his astounding speed to arrive in front of the prefect's door as quickly as possible. The brunet entered the dorm room quietly and closed the door behind him.

The silver haired boy was currently sleeping on his bed. From what the brunette could see with the prefect having almost fully thrown the blanket off himself, Zero was wearing a long sleeved, dark blue t-shirt and long, white pajama pants. Kaname smiled at the sight and walked closer to Zero. He carefully sat on the bed next to the slumbering boy and raised his left hand to move some silver strands for a better view of Zero's beautiful features. The boy in question released a low hum to the loving caresses and unconsciously leaned in to the touch, though this made Kaname retreat, so as not to wake him up. This decision seemed to have been made too late, because the prefect moved as if trying to get back in to his dreamland, but he found himself roused into consciousness.

The prefect blinked to remove the grogginess from his eyes, and looked at the figure above him, raising himself up to rest on his elbows as the person leaned towards him. His right hand came up to wipe his eyes more, and he found his vision clearing completely. "Ichi...Kaname?"

The pureblood smiled lovingly, pretending not to have heard that slip, "I wanted to see you." It was then that Zero fully recognized how close they were. Kaname's lips were merely an inch from his own; he could feel the other's breaths slightly, making Zero's face heat up in what he hoped wasn't a visible blush. The brunette had been gazing at every single feature the other had in slight melancholy, when he noticed the boy's flushed cheeks. Kaname smiled "You wanted to talk about something, no?" His voice had taken a sensual tone that made hairs on the back of the prefect's neck stand on end.

"W-well uh... It was about the fiancé thing-" he was cut off by the pureblood's smooth voice. "What about it? Do you not wish to be engaged to me?" Kaname's voice held the same sensual tone, but inside he was hopping with every fiber of his being to get the right answer or at least one he could work with.

Zero's eyes widened for a second before he narrowed them in thought, quickly looking away, blush still heavily present. He couldn't deny the thoughts about his and Kaname's being together made him feel exuberant and hopeful. He really enjoyed his time with the pureblood and, had his life not been uprooted- had this change not occurred, he would've likely accepted wholeheartedly at some point. But… there were many things to consider and, his feelings- he knew, weren't that simple.

"...Maybe...?" The word had unintentionally come out as a question but the boy's gaze stayed firm on the wall of the room. Kaname smiled as his hand returned to the other's cheek, gently moving Zero's face so the boy would look at him.

"I can work with that..." Kaname leaned in to capture the younger boy's lips. Zero's eyes widened, but he quickly gave in to the other's embrace and allowed Kaname to deepen the now heated kiss. Zero had no idea why he gave in so easily, but he chose not to question it for the time being as he pushed himself to a seat on the bed. The silver-haired boy moaned lightly and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, savoring all the amazing tastes that disoriented their senses, until Kaname noticed that Zero was in need of air, so he reluctantly parted the kiss. The human of the two was flushed and panting for the oxygen he needed. His voice left him completely, thoughts whirling in his head as he brought a hand up to his mouth, covering it slightly. He felt like he'd just gotten in too deep, though he was quick to pull Kaname into one last chaste kiss that spoke a million words.

Zero started baking away when the pureblood raised his hand into the other's silver hair pulling him closer. Kaname's features clearly expressed the happiness he was feeling when he saw a close up of Zero's smiling face.

"I will always love you Zero... It feels amazing to finally be able to say that." Kaname didn't expect the boy to answer now, so he leaned in and gave a gentle kiss to the younger's forehead. Zero held a troubled expression, before closing his eyes in comfort. With that, the pureblood bid him goodnight and disappeared from sight.

Zero lay back on his bed, staring up at nothing in particular as he brought a hand up to his burning lips. 'So that's my first kiss.' The prefect hadn't ever gotten far enough into dating anyone to get to that point, though now that it had happened, he was glad for that. Zero held a content, though still troubled smile and slowly drifted back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lila was on her way to the spot where she usually meets her brother and as the early riser she was, she'd taken to getting up with the sun. She walked calmly, a small notebook held in her hands as she scribbled on it to pass the time. The silverette's full attention was aimed at her odd drawing, until she heard someone clear their throat. Lila looked up to see Zero… 'Wait, that's not…' She observed the slightly longer hair and the fact that the person leaning on the trunk of the tree next to her seemed to be just slightly taller than her brother, though it was probably just that the prefect was usually slouching. The differences were small, but they were there. The pureblood left his position and walked up to her.

"You're Lila... Am I right?" she gaped slightly at the voice that she knew too well and remained silent for a moment. Though she quickly snapped out of it.

"Y-yeah! That's right. It's nice to finally meet you Ichiru. I've heard a lot about you." The man in question held a small polite smile. "As have I, It's a pleasure to meet you too. You are on your way to the boy's dorms right? Would you mind if I joined you?"

She laughed as she accepted his hand and they shook on it. "Sure. Though you really don't have to ask me." The girl then noticed the beautiful sapphire ring on his finger. She looked at it in wonder as Ichiru smiled. "It's a hunter charm. I'll be wearing it in school as was agreed, at least it doesn't look to bad… Lila, may I ask you some questions, please?"

The girl smiled "About what?" They continued to walk as Ichiru elaborated. "Well, they're about Zero" She raised an eyebrow "Why not just ask him?"

"Because every time I ask him, he gets embarrassed… and I think it would be best to ask them to you." Hearing this, Lila nodded "Kay then. Shoot."

With that, Ichiru took a deep, steadying breath and began. "How did Zero look taking his first steps? What were his first words? When was the first time he laughed... What made him laugh? When was the first time he cried?- What dared make him cry? What was the first school he went to? …Did he make friends fast? Was he happy there?- When did he lose his first tooth?..." He paused and calmly looked at the girl so she could answer.

Though they both kept walking, Lila was almost overwhelmed to a halt; she stared wide eyed at him, wondering how he said all that so clearly. Though her gaze softened quickly "You really did just arrive lately in his life. What happened to you two was impossibly unfair. You do deserve to spend more time with him."

The pureblood turned his gaze forward, just as she had, and replied, "Yes, well I'd love to have more time with Zero. Considering I can never have the experiences you both had. All those first times you both experienced; those precious memories I sadly missed..." Ichiru stare grew distant, as if trying to turn back time, and Lila smiled in understanding.

"I'll tell you all I can." The male looked at her, feeling incredibly grateful to be able to hear about the experiences he so desperately wanted to know more of. "Thank you… So about his first steps…" The two continued their conversation on the way to meet with Zero.

**Zero's POV**

I'd gotten ready for school like I usually did and the day started out pretty normal. But when I made my way out of the dorms, what I was met with surprised me to no end. Lila and Ichiru were both waiting for me in their day class uniforms, with pleased smiles on their faces as they talked about something I couldn't make out. Ichiru looked amazing; his uniform was perfectly placed, unlike mine. For a moment I considered putting my uniform on better, but no one really seemed to mind it so I let go of that thought as soon as it occurred and walked to reach them.

I don't know why... It just gives me such a reassuring feeling to see them smiling at me this way. I chuckled a bit as we started walking together. 'I hope this can last' "Morning, Zero" Ichiru said as Lila smiled. "Morning" She said in a cheery tone.

It seemed like I had missed a lot since they were already so acquainted. That was a welcomed change. We turned to continue the path way, going through everything we had planned to say as we walked to school.

We arrived at our first class just in time. As the three of us entered, gasps and whispers were heard all through the room, as if a long standing myth had suddenly been declared true. All stared focused on the new student following closely behind Lila and me.

They watched in awe and disbelief as my sister suddenly straightened up with a grin. She turned to look at us, grabbed my hand and ran to the desk, seating me in the middle of the long seat. She quickly gestured for Ichiru to sit next to me so that I could sit in between the both of them. Ichiru smiled and took his seat next to me. The class started when our teacher spoke "Well, since I see that everyone is so excited to know more about the new student, why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself, Ichiru?" He stood without a second thought, speaking out with elegance and ease. Practicing those lines about the "Kiryu triplets' past" really had come in handy.

**Out of his POV**

The day had been a wonder for Zero. He'd barely stopped talking to Ichiru each and every time he got the chance. His elder brother seemed to have been taking the same type of classes, as he caught on to everything with relative ease. Much to Lila's dismay, he was quite skilled in math. Though the history class and Science lab both made Ichiru quite tense. Zero had been allowed to pair up with him for the latter, and he found himself pouring most liquids after Ichiru had miraculously made something bubble over. During lunch time, they ate on the benches outside the class building. Zero had felt rather tired, having unsurprisingly not slept much the previous night, so Ichiru had tenderly offered his lap. He'd accepted, rather self-consciously, and laid down to listen as his brother and sister spoke freely, chiming in often, until the comfort got to him and eventually he'd fallen asleep, only to be awoken for the next class.

As the day classes come to an end, the trio walks out of the school building, followed by many students who seem to be debating whether or not to approach them. They stop as they see a luxurious car approaching them. A chauffeur steps out of the limo and opens the back seat's door, gesturing for Ichiru to step in. The eldest silveret smiled and whispered in his brother's ear. "Zero, would you like to come visit my home today?"

Zero's eyes widened a bit as a slight blush appeared on his face at the tone Ichiru used, though he nodded quickly. "Sure, um, what time?" Ichiru smiled "Not too late, I'll have my chauffeur pick you up." With that, he stepped into the car and drove off. Zero smiled contently, as he continued on his way to the class change over.

The prefects stood in position as the members of the night class passed through the moon dorms large gates. The day class girls started screaming right on cue while a certain blonde entertained them wholeheartedly. Zero looked at the two purebloods leading the group and saw the girl of the pair hug the other tightly and kiss him on the cheek as the male brunet smiled.

Zero didn't have time to stop the sudden feeling that welled up in him; some form of strong annoyance- _jealousy_, his mind provided. He felt it profoundly, when he saw them like that, seeing as his mind also recognized how well they seemed to fit- how _natural_ it looked, but he shook the feeling off as soon as he'd acknowledged it, looking away. Once they'd reached the two prefects, he excused himself and walked to Zero, leaving the female brunette to hide her slight frown and continue onwards. "Good evening, Zero" Kaname looked at Zero's blank expression and raised an eyebrow when the other just responded formally.

"Evening…" The pureblood male looked at the annoyed silveret, who was trying desperately not to be annoyed. "Something wrong, Zero?" The boy in question now looked confused. 'Do I look weird or something? This shouldn't bug me so much. It was nothing to fret over!' He sighed and held a small smile.

"Not at all, Kaname. Why do you ask?" The pureblood raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of emotions but didn't mention it. "I'll be stopping by tonight, Zero" With that, Kaname left giving no time for the silveret to refuse him. The night class continued on their way to school and the day class students dispersed.

Zero and Lila had begun patrolling their sections after a while and now, the male prefect was hastily walking through the woods to try and finish his patrol as soon as possible. He was always pretty diligent but he was human and needed his rest too so with everything he had to do, Zero would be surprised if he got even an hour of sleep.

Everything was calm and Zero smiled 'looks like those girls from before told their friends about it.' He was very happy that they respected him enough to actually listen to his advice. As the silveret walked, he heard something moving in the bushes. He shifted a vigilant, suspicious gaze around as he looked for the source of the noise, placing a hand inside his jacket to touch the gun he'd been trained to use for the direst emergencies. Suddenly the noise came from behind him so he sharply turned in that direction, now gripping the weapon firmly, though keeping control of himself and not aiming it up.

He slowly approached the shrubs where he had heard the movement. As he peeked over them, gun in hand; he saw something he couldn't believe. It was a dark creature; its horrid appearance was something Zero had never seen before. He moved to look closer at the birdlike creature, when it suddenly spread its large black wings and screeched violently.

Then it flew by the surprised prefect knocking him back. Its sharp wings scratched Zero's cheek, drawing blood. "Ah!" Widened lilac eyes looked at the creature as it flew away while bringing his hand up to the long wound on his face. "Damn... I should get this checked out." The bleeding cut really hurt and he knew the night class was likely to notice it soon enough.

Zero ran to the sun dorms to treat the wound but a limo was already waiting for him at the entrance of the building. He approached the long car as its chauffeur stepped out of the front. "Hio-Sama..." The man's eyes flashed red when the intoxicating scent hit his senses. He looked up at Zero, who was looking blankly at him, as if not noticing the strings of blood that landed on the floor after cascading down his own cheek, and the hand he still had on the wound.

The level C vampire restrained himself and reached a shacking hand into his pocket. He brought out a white handkerchief and walked to Zero. The boy quickly stood in a defensive position and laid his hand on the gun he'd put back in his jacket. Seeing this, the chauffeur stopped and bowed "Hio-Sama, I-it's okay. If that isn't treated, others will eventually follow the scent." With that he handed him the handkerchief, walking back to the car and opening the door for Zero. "Ichiru-Sama is waiting for you." The silverette nodded while pressuring the wound and stepped into the limo.

The car drove to a rather big, though modest home. As soon as Zero stepped out of the car, a worried and fussing pureblood appeared in front of him. "What happened Zero!?"

The boy in question just smiled and spoke "Calm down. I just got cut when I was patrolling." Ichiru took him by the hand and hastily walked back to his home. They entered the pureblood's room and Zero sat down on the large bed. Ichiru brought his hand to the cut.

"Close your eyes, Zero" When the boy did so with a sigh, Ichiru's hand held a lavender glow as he used his powers to heal the cut. But when he removed his hand, the wound was still there. He frowned and glared at the wound. Something was odd... Once nothing occurred, Zero opened his eyes with a smile "Um, now that whatever that was is done, do you mind giving me a bandage or something?"

Ichiru remained quiet, then brought out a first aid kit and kneeled in front of his younger brother. "Honestly Zero, you should be more careful… How did this happen anyways?" Zero smiled "Its fine. I just…you know... Fell" Zero couldn't tell other people about that if he himself didn't believe what he saw. Ichiru hummed in response and finished treating him, placing a long bandage on his cheek. He then laid a hand on Zero's face, caressing it with a playful smile on his face. "I'll pretend I believed that." The loving tone and words resulted in a light blush spreading across Zero's face.

"W-well I don't-" He was cut off by the other. "Its fine Zero, I won't pry. Would you like something to eat?" It was only then that the boy took notice of exactly how hungry he was, so he smiled and eagerly nodded.

A maid came into the large bedroom and emptied a tray of food on the table as the twins sat. They started eating and talked about the many things that Lila hadn't had the time to answer that morning. Upon hearing Zero speaking, Ichiru would think of other things he'd love to know, making Zero want to ask his own questions of the other. The conversation continued naturally, lively words never fading or feeling out of place; as if it'd all been written and practiced beforehand. When the clock hit ten and Zero knew that it was time for him to go, he reluctantly stood. They both entered the car and were driven to the school. When they arrived in front of the boy's dorm, where Zero had been picked up, he turned to his brother. "Thanks, Ichiru. This was fun… I'm really happy you're here." He hugged his brother tightly, feeling the other do the same, and exiting the car.

Ichiru smiled and watched as Zero entered the dorms. The day had gone splendidly for the eldest Hio twin. He went through the events of the day in his mind as he sat back with a sigh. When the pureblood got back into his home, he heard the telephone in his room ringing. Ichiru quickly appeared in the bedroom to pick it up. _Very_ few people had this temporary number, so he knew who was calling each time it rang.

"Hello mother" On the other line, the female smiled "Evening, Ichiru, how've you been?"

"Good, I've met Zero and everything has gone very well." He heard a beautiful laugh come from the woman. "That's very good to hear, Ichiru. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. So you'll bring your brother for a visit tomorrow then."

Ichiru blinked and raised an eyebrow "What?" The way Shizuka had voiced it was more a fact than a suggestion. "Honey, I want to see him." The warning tone in her voice was enough to show how much she really desired meeting her son.

"Mother, I can't. We both have school and I'm very busy. I'll take him another time, soon." Shizuka had always been a patient woman but her eldest son could tell she was getting angry. Though he honestly couldn't blame her for it.

"Ichiru, you should bring him tomorrow. Your father and I have been waiting longer than you have and you can afford to miss one day of school."

"I really can't this week. I'll bring him soon, just not tomorrow." Ichiru heard what seemed like the phone being passed. "Ichiru Hio. Do_ not_ forget whom you're talking to! Now you will show your mother some respect this instant!"

The silveret remained quiet 'Great... Father' he thought bitterly. He knew that if he argued with his father, he would lose eventually, though he hadn't expected to win with his mother either. So Ichiru replied as calmly as possible.

"Father, weren't you the one who said that I shouldn't use my status to skip school? That I should act like a normal student."

"Bring. Him. Tomorrow." His father remained firm on his decision as he spoke slowly.

Ichiru was getting a headache now "Father, I honestly can't..." The younger pureblood faltered as he looked at the large stack of paperwork waiting to be filled out on his desk. He brought a hand up to his forehead in irritation. He heard the phone be passed again.

"Ichiru Hio, you bring him or so help me I will-" The earsplitting shouts were cut off "Fine, I'll bring him!" Ichiru shouted, and then sighed in defeat.

"Honestly, mother, I've had so little time with him and it will be irresponsible of me to skip school on my second day." The other also seemed to calm down with a sigh "I know son, but I'd like you to keep in mind that your father and I haven't had any contact with him whatsoever"

Ichiru held a sympathetic smile, remembering how that had felt for him. "We'll arrive at home tomorrow. I'll see you then, mother."

"See you then... Thank you, son" With that, the two hung up and Ichiru sighed, dialing the phone again. He'd have to call the chairman. 'It's gonna be a long night...' He'd ask Zero in the morning.

Just as he hung up the other long, tedious call, there was a knock on the door. 'Well I sure am popular today'

Yuki Kuran stood at the door and calmly walked inside. She had arrived to talk to him about the day and they sat in the office at the right of the entrance. "Did you do what I told you?" The female pureblood smiled "Yup, it was great." She said, continuing with a soft chuckle "I just told him I missed the old times when we hugged and kissed each other on the cheek when we were little. I really did miss that, so he accepted and said we'd be closer again…so how'd it go with Zero?"

Ichiru smiled at that subject. "Perfect. He told me many things about his past. Though he couldn't help the blush on his face when he was talking about all those things. He really is cute and I really loved to hear all those stories. I feel so much closer to him, it is remarkable." Ichiru then went on, lost in recollection. He talked with such passion for the one he spoke about, that eventually, the girl was left slightly gaping with silent intrigue. She had watched on in awe and listened to every word. Though as soon as he'd gotten up to the point of describing their lunch time with as much detail as he'd described everything else, he looked at her, noticing her gaze.

"… I'm sorry, Yuki. I got a bit carried away. "

She was still staring at him for a second but she quickly shook her head and spoke with a nervous laugh. "No worries, Ichiru. The way you can talk about the one you love so passionately, It's… endearing…" Her voice had taken a sweet tone as she replayed the sound of Ichiru's voice as he spoke about Zero in her mind.

The silver haired pureblood raised an eyebrow "What's up with you… Have you been drinking or something?" He said with a laugh. She snapped out of her daze and stood up with a huff as she crossed her arms. "As if, Ichiru! Whatever… I'm leaving." The angry brunette left as quickly as she could without looking back since she knew she was blushing. Ichiru raised an eyebrow once again, "I must've blabbed on too much... "

* * *

><p>Zero entered his dorm room and looked at his alarm.'10:25' He ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Kaname would be arriving soon enough and Zero didn't want to be seen wearing bloody clothes. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and slowly took off his bandage. The wound hadn't yet healed much for some reason. Zero sighed as he observed the wound; it hurt like hell. 'Well at least it isn't bleeding anymore' he quickly took a shower and washed his face making sure not to touch the cut directly. As he stepped out of the bathroom and dried himself more, Zero reached of his jacket and took out another long bandage that Ichiru had given him, placing it on the dresser.<p>

He put on a pair of white pajama pants and a dark blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt. Then put the towel over his head to dry his hair. Zero shut his eyes and moved the towel roughly, only being gentle with the left side of his face. Just then, a brunette pureblood arrived soundlessly, stepping through the door Zero had left open. He smiled at the scene before him and walked closer to the boy. When he was right in front of the silveret, he raised both hands and rested them on Zero's, making the boy stop in surprise.

"May I?" The boy straightened up at the familiar voice and struggled to free his vision from under the towel. Finally the cloth was shifted back to be just above his eyes. Zero had his hands placed on each side of his head, still held warmly under Kaname's. "U-um" He was cut off in his stutter by the pureblood as he started moving his hands to dry Zero's hair. "Do you stay out this long all the time?"

Zero relaxed his gaze downward. "No, I was just... visiting Ichiru" Zero's smile appeared as Kaname's vanished. "Oh... "

He stopped moving his hands and dropped them back to his sides. The silveret frowned at the loss, removing the towel from his head and looking back up at the pureblood. "Kaname? What's-" Again he was cut off by the worried voice of Kaname as his widened eyes registered the cut on the left of Zero's face. "What happened!?" Zero jumped at the scream and when Kaname reached his hands to cup Zero's face, the boy winced. The cut wasn't bleeding but it still hurt badly. "I just got cut while patrolling."

"How?" Zero looked a bit fidgety as he answered. "...I fell" Kaname stared in disbelief 'Does he really expect me to believe that?' but he said nothing and reached a hand up to Zero's cheek. "Close your eyes, Zero" The boy in question just looked blankly at the other, feeling a serious case of déjà vu. Though again, he did as he was told. Kaname's hand took a soft crimson glow as he attempted to use his power to heal the wound, but when he removed it, the cut remained.

The pureblood glared at the unhealed wound as Zero sighed and opened his eyes. "Hmm. Okay then. Now that you've had your fun... Can I get the bandage now?" He gestured to the dresser, which was all he could do since his face was still held in the hands of the pureblood. Kaname quickly took the bandage and placed it on Zero's cheek. With that, he leaned closer to Zero and placed a kiss on it.

"Zero, you must be more careful" The silveret nodded, a blush spread across his face. "Hey… Hey, Kaname..." The pureblood looked at Zero who seemed to be trying to figure out what to say. "Yes, Zero?" The silveret pouted and brought a hand up to hold the one that was on his left cheek. "Did you mean it?"

Kaname was confused "Mean what?" Zero frowned, backing away from Kaname's hands and walking to the bed. He remembered what he'd seen this morning, the closeness those two shared. 'Maybe he regretted it, took it back? Or was it a joke?' He despised being worried over something that would normally seem irrelevant. He sat down on the bed and looked blankly at the pureblood who stood in the middle of the room. "When you said you wanted to marry me... Did you mean it?"

The brunet's eyes widened as he suddenly appeared right in front of Zero, kneeling next to the bed. He didn't allow much time for the silveret to say anything else as he captured the boy's lips in a chaste kiss. As they parted, Kaname spoke "I love you, Zero..."

'Honestly, I'm glad you worried yourself over it... I couldn't really be sure who it is you love.' Kaname smiled "I'm glad..." he said in a whisper. Zero didn't seem to hear this as he held a small smile and leaned in to place one last kiss on Kaname's lips. This one did last and, though there was a sea of doubt behind it, the intentions were real for both of them.

* * *

><p>A winged creature flew into a dark unknown location and screeched for its master. The malevolent figure appeared once again, smirking darkly. "Well done, my creation." A blackened wing spread in the direction of its master. It was dripping blood and the dark figure reached a hand to let the red liquid flow onto his fingers.<p>

Its master then brought the hand to his mouth and licked off the tantalizing substance. "Zero Hio's blood… Untainted, never once been tasted before… Soon I'll get to claim it all…" His voice erupted in subdued, ominous laughter as his creation screeched once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Big thanks for Onyx Flame Knight for the many name suggestions! *hugs* And to all who've read and reviewed so far. *huggles all around***

* * *

><p>Hasty steps were heard in the small dorm as Zero paced around the room with a red backpack in hand. A thoughtful expression played on his face. 'What do I bring? What do I bring?'<p>

The boy was more than frustrated as he pondered on the many possibilities of things he might need for the trip he'd be going on shortly. He'd gotten up earlier than usual to prepare his things, but now that he needed to pack, his mind was drawing a blank.

With a sigh, the prefect walked to the bathroom, dropping the empty backpack on the floor. As he entered the small room, he stood in front of a tall mirror. Zero looked closer at his reflection and took the bandage off to check if his cut had healed any, but it hadn't in the slightest. He brought a hand up and graced the long wound lightly. "Ugh..." He frowned at the thought of seeing his parents for the first time with a wound like this on his face, but quickly shook the thought and undressed himself as he walked to the shower.

Zero let a calm smile grace his face as the warm water hit his pale skin, easing all the nervousness he felt. Though he didn't allow himself much time to relax, quickly finishing his shower, and drying himself off before he walked to his dresser.

The chairman had left a few bandages when he heard what happened and Zero was- for once- grateful for the man's over protectiveness. He took the band-aid and carefully placed it on his cheek. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore but there was no way he'd leave it uncovered; it still hurt quite a bit.

The prefect finished getting dressed and walked back to his initial spot in the middle of the room, backpack in hand. Zero smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed, he was both excited and anxious about seeing his parents, so he started packing his bag as soon as even the most ridiculous of ideas for what to bring came to mind.

He put in his cell phone first, then some scrapbooks and a camera to take lots of pictures. But as he stood, he remembered Ichiru told him it would take a while to get there so he decided to take a book to read on the way. Zero walked to the bookshelf in his room and eyed some of the novels he had. The prefect saw one of his favorites and decided to take it. But as he picked it up, a small white envelope slid out of its pages.

He leaned down, eyebrows furrowed and picked it up from the floor. As he read it, amethyst eyes widened, remembering the invitation. "Oh, right! Takuma's birthday party!" *

He quickly read the date and saw that it was today. 'I completely forgot. I haven't gotten him anything…' The silveret packed the invitation and walked out of the dorms to the limousine that was positioned in front of the building. On his way out, he took out his cell phone and made a hasty call, knowing his sister would be awake.

"Hello? Zero, you're up pretty early."

"Yeah, I wanted to have time to prepare"

"Oh right… Cross said you'd miss school today."

"Yeah. Anyway, Lila, do you know what today is?" There was a short silence on the other line as his sister thought.

"Um… Thursday?" Zero chuckled at the answer and replied.

"Its Takuma's birthday, the party is tonight..." He heard a gasp that was followed by her worried yell.

"I can't believe I forgot! I have to get a present, but I don't have any-" Zero cut her off. "Just get ready and go to my room. I left some money for you to get him a present from the both of us." The girl on the other line smiled gratefully.

"Wow, Zero you're a lifesaver!" He smiled as she thanked him "No problem. I had a feeling you'd forget." The female released a sheepish laugh, but it stopped as a thought came to her.

"Wait, you didn't get him a present either… You forgot too didn't you!?" Zero blinked and gave a short reply. "That's beside the point." He quickly ended the call, allowing no time for her to say anything else.

The prefect then walked up to the car where the chauffer opened the door for him. Zero held a loving smile as he entered, directing it solely at the person awaiting him inside.

"Morning, Ichiru."

"Good morning, Zero" The younger, settled down across from his brother and the limousine drove away. Ichiru smiled as he saw his brother start fidgeting after a while. "…You okay, Zero?"

The prefect looked up at him and nodded "Yeah... just a little nervous. I mean I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to say to them. What if they don't-" He was cut off as Ichiru chuckled a bit, which made Zero hold a small frown. "It's not funny, I'm serious-"

"That's what I find funny," Ichiru said in a more loving tone "The fact that you are serious about not knowing what to say… They will love you no matter what. It's best to just be yourself with them. All they want is to know more about you. They want to spend time with you… They love you… just like I do." Zero smiled as Ichiru brought a hand up to caress his cheek.

Zero sighed, leaning into it slightly. "Thanks… It seems like you already know exactly what to say to me." Ichiru laughed and leaned back into his seat, gazing out the window. "Well, it is meant to be. You can understand me and I can understand you. Though, there's not much I can say about that, since the connection isn't really completed yet…"

Zero gazed at Ichiru in confusion but said nothing, since it looked like his brother was speaking more to himself than to him. The prefect smiled and picked up his backpack. He rustled through it and soon took out his book. Ichiru had looked back at him when he'd heard the noise and was now watching at his little brother with interest.

"What book is that?" Zero looked up at him and smiled proudly as he set the book next to him. "Well, since you said the drive would take a while, I brought my favorite book to read while we get there… It's called Death Note. The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases." Ichiru raised an eyebrow at that. "Never knew you'd read something like that." Zero chuckled, "Well, me neither, but I got it as a present so I thought I would read it. It's actually really interesting." Ichiru chuckled "Then why aren't you reading it now?"

"Well, I want to read it when I get bored." Zero smiled as his brother nodded and looked away again.

After a while, Zero observed his brother sitting across from him. Ichiru had been looking back at him with a content smile on his face for ten minutes now.

"What are you smiling about?"

Ichiru seemed to snap out of a trance as he answered. "I'm just... happy." Zero looked back at him confused and Ichiru sighed.

"Happy to have finally met you... It's been a long time since I've felt this good." Ichiru moved to sit next to his brother and Zero kept his gaze set on him as he did. When Ichiru settled, he looked back at Zero who'd shifted to look out the window.

'Zero… I love you…' It was then that he decided it was time to test his limits. "Zero…"

As the prefect looked at him, Ichiru moved a hand to caress Zero's cheek once again. But this time he moved his arm to rest on Zero's back, pulling the boy closer. The surprise was evident on Zero's face as he spoke "Ichiru?" The pureblood smiled as he looked down to the one that was currently pressed up to him. Zero brought his hand up to rest on Ichiru's chest as he heard the pureblood speak. "Do you want to read that book now?" Zero blinked "Oh. Um… yeah"

Zero turned in Ichiru's embrace and reached for the book, fully aware of the fact that his brother wouldn't be letting go any time soon. He opened the book and began reading where he'd last left off, with Ichiru's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He read out loud, knowing Ichiru wanted to listen, and leaning into him. Though soon enough, Ichiru felt a so soft pressure on his chest, and looked down to see that Zero had fallen asleep. With a smile, Ichiru moves to fully embrace Zero from behind.

* * *

><p>Night classes had just ended and Yuki Kuran was walking through the moon dorms with a serious expression playing on her face. She heard a few mutters to her right, so she quickly turned her attention to the three nobles who visibly tensed and muttered good nights to her as they walked away. They all knew that the usually smiling girl would never be so serious unless she was angry, and they didn't want it to be taken out on them. Especially since Yuki Kuran, pureblood princess, had every right to do whatever she wanted to them.<p>

The brunette sighed and walked up to her room. 'Honestly, Ichiru just left with him… and I had something very clever planned too…' The girl whined in her thoughts. She then walked to her desk and sat down with a sigh. "I'll do it myself then." She promptly took out a pen and a blank piece of paper. The brunette hummed in thought as she tapped the pen to her shin. 'How should I start it?...Ah! Perfect!' She smiled and quickly wrote down the words, trying to make it look as elegantly written as possible.

When Yuki finished the letter, she folded it and put it into a small envelope. As soon as she did, her voice was heard all through the dorms. "Aidou Hanabusa!" No more than a minute later, the blonde stepped into her room.

"Do you need something Yuki-Sama?" She nodded with a smile and handed him the letter. "I would like you to deliver this to Zero Kiryu."

Aidou raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he looked down at the sealed envelope. "I'll get this to him now then." Yuki didn't really allow him much time to move as she quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait… Not now. He's away at the moment… You'll be giving him this letter tomorrow night. But I have instructions for this… You will deliver it exactly how I say. Okay?" Aidou nodded, speechless at the seriousness of her tone. 'This must be pretty important'

"I understand, Yuki-Sama." She smiled as her hand returned to her side. "Alright then, here's what you have to do…"

* * *

><p>The long black limousine finally pulled up in front of a large mansion. Ichiru sighed and looked down at the one in his arms. He really didn't want to wake him up. The time he had Zero in his embrace had felt perfect. Especially since the boy had leaned into him in complete comfort. Though he was happy they got home to spend the day with their parents. 'Like it should have been…'<p>

He reluctantly moved his hand from Zero's back and gently shook the boy's shoulder until he stirred.

"Hmm… ah… are we there yet?" Zero said as he wiped the grogginess from his eyes. "Yes, we're here…" Ichiru moved to step out of the car as Zero followed. As soon as he stepped out of the limo, a large and stunning mansion came into view. It felt so new and yet so familiar to him. He walked to catch up to Ichiru, who had walked up to the large gates that lead to a beautiful garden. As they opened he heard two voices, laced with love and nostalgia. "Welcome home, Zero"

He immediately looked in the direction they came from, and standing right there in front of him where his mother and father. Zero stared wide-eyed at them for only a moment as he instantly ran to them. They both held loving, contented smiles as they embraced him.

"I'm so happy to see you darling" His mother whispered into Zero's ear, not wanting to let go of him. His father, who embraced them both, was in complete silence. He was contented with just this moment, taking it in completely. Zero sighed and let go, a smile dawning on his face as he got a good look at his parents. 'My parents…' he repeated the thought in his head. But he suddenly got another thought. 'I don't know their names.' He wanted to be able to call out for them at any time, to know everything about them. How is it that he'd never asked a question as basic as that?

"Um… what are…your names?" He felt awful for asking this but he felt he had to. His mother smiled and cupped his face with her hands. Barely taking notice of the long bandage he'd been so nervous of, that morning. Zero took only a second to note that his mother's hands were as soft as silk.

"My name is Shizuka Hio…" she held a smile for him as she stepped back a bit to gesture to his father. "This is Mizuro Hio" He stepped forward and Zero noted that he seemed to be a very refined man, as he spoke. "Its…amazing, to finally meet you, son"

Soon they were talking effortlessly with each other as they showed him through the astounding garden. Zero was surprised by how easy he found that talking to them was. He felt like he could tell them absolutely everything. Like he had nothing to hide and no reason to ever be scared or nervous. Ichiru had wanted to give his parents some time with just Zero, so he'd said he had work to do and left to his room inside the Hio mansion.

The roses and the Cherry Blossom trees were in full bloom and it seemed like they were everywhere. Mizuro led them through some arches that were made of pure white vines. The trio walked up the two steps into a gazebo that seemed to be in the very middle of a large flower patch. Mizuro sat down on the bench that ran through the edge of the gazebo. Zero walked to the end of the gazebo, to view the extensive plant life as he rested his hands on the railing. When he looked further into the scene, it seemed to him that where the flowers ended, the many blooming trees began.

"What do you think Zero?" Shizuka asked as she walked up next to Zero and took the same position as him.

"I can't believe I was born here… This is my home… It's still like a dream to me." Zero felt dazed and he was sure it could be seen on his face but he had no reason to hide it. She smiled and brought her hand up to caress his face as she planted one chaste kiss on his cheek. Zero did nothing but smile at the feeling.

"Let's go inside, then." She spoke smoothly as she turned, holding Zero's hand and doing the same with Mizuro's when he stood.

The three of them walked through the elegant halls of their home as Mizuro and Shizuka mentioned every detail one by one. Often recalling some memories of Ichiru's childhood that they were reminded of. As Zero walked, he'd noticed the many pictures on the walls and asked about every one of them.

Though it was ovious that his parents didn't mind at all. They just loved talking about the lovely memories that each frame held. After a while, they noticed Zero looked a bit tired so they led him into a comfortable living room. Inside, there was a large fireplace.

"Wow… It's beautiful" Zero noticed the amount of times he'd used that word to describe everything in the Hio home. 'But I guess there's no other word that describes this place as well as simply… Beautiful'

It was then that Zero noticed the pictures on the fireplace. He looked closer to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

"Are the Hios, by any chance, good friends with the Kurans?" Shizuka walked up to stand next to him and looked at the picture that her son had his eyes on. It was a picture of her with two other people standing on each side of her. One was a woman that was the spitting image of Yuki Kuran, and the other, was a man that looked a lot like Kaname. Though his hair was much shorter. The three of them were smiling while standing in the garden Zero had been in a few hours ago. Shizuka smiled "Those are Haruka and Juri Kuran." Zero looked back at her and nodded in understanding. He had never seen Yuki and Kaname's parents but these had to be them.

Shizuka looked back at him and since he didn't show any signs of wanting to say anything, she continued. "We are very good friends of the kurans. Given that most of them are good people." Her tone was slightly spiteful as she thought of the one Kuran whose mere existence, she considered an insult to hers.

Zero hummed while he kept walking to the next picture frame that rested on the large fireplace, which held a photo of a twelve year old, Kaname sporting a small smile while embracing Yuki. His eyes lingered on the photo as he looked at how she hugged him back, in the middle of placing a kiss on his cheek. Shizuka noticed her son's gaze was set on this picture so she walked up behind him with a soft smile on her face.

"Kaname and Yuki, the Kuran siblings, they go to your school, right." It was obvious by her tone that it was more of a fact than a question, but Zero absentmindedly nodded as she continued. "Those two used to visit a lot, though they haven't come for a few years..." at this, Mizuro steeped in while walking up behind his still silent son.

"Fate's a powerful thing, Zero" this made his son snap out of his daze and reply. "How so?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this, though before he could ponder more on that, his father continued.

"It's rare for one person to be made especially for another. Two souls linked together no matter what..." Mizuro walked next to Zero and continued.

"Kaname and Yuki are fated for each other, just as you and Ichiru are." Shizuka smiled and added "It's astounding how perfectly matched they are. I'm assuming they will be married as soon as they finish high school." The words were spoken with no I'll intent whatsoever, but with each passing second, Zero's heart ached more. He was glad his back was to his parents, knowing his saddened features would have alarmed them. Zero quickly calmed himself down and hummed at the revelation. He then turned around when a servant came in and announced that dinner was ready. The reunited family sat down in the large dining room and began their meal.

"So do you like the house?" Ichiru questioned and Zero nodded.

"Yes, it's beautiful. I'm glad I finally got to see it. "

Zero spoke with a grin. After a while, Mizuro spoke, knowing everyone would agree to what he was about to say. "Well, son, you are more than welcome any time." Zero's grin widened at the statement. He still felt a sort of dream like haze to everything. He was inexplicably happy. He felt like he belonged here, he felt safe.

At seven, Zero halfheartedly decided that he had to go. He wouldn't have any time to sleep at all if he didn't leave now. He said goodbye to his parents and reentered the limo with Ichiru, determined to come back to this wonderful place soon. The limousine had stopped at Ichiru's house and he had asked if Zero wanted to come in, but the prefect said he had something to do. Then, the limo kept going to Cross Academy and Zero asked if they could stop by the girl's dorms, where his sister awaited with the gift and his outfit. Lila was sporting a long, light purple dress and she had picked out a classy, white long-sleeved button up shirt, a black tie and black slacks for him. He got ready as quickly as he could, even with her trying to fiddle with his hair and his clothing. He swatted her hands away from his hair one last time as they excited her dorm room.

**Zero's POV**

When we arrived at the gate of the moon dorms, two noble vampires appeared in front of us.

"Kaname-Sama sent us to escort you." Said the shorter blonde as his cousin stood at his side.

"Come with us." Kain said as they both turned and began walking, with us following closely behind.

As soon as we entered, we saw hundreds of noble vampires talking and dancing. They were all dressed to impress but I barely took notice of that since I was busy being amazed by the incredibly beautiful decorations. The huge banquet looked delicious and the whole party was obviously high class.

'So this is what a noble party looks like...No wonder it took a while to plan it.' I looked to my side and saw that my sister was just as amazed as me. I smiled and was about to say something when a cheerful voice spoke from behind us.

"Are you both enjoying yourselves?" we looked back at a smiling Takuma asked as he walked up to us. "Yup! Happy birthday, Takuma!" Lila grinned at him and gave him a hug. I smiled as she handed him the gift. "Happy birthday, Takuma" He grinned and thanked us.

"You look beautiful Lila, and Zero, handsome as ever" We both chuckled, as we noted that Takuma had completely mastered the whole hosting thing.

He looked back at me as Lila went off to talk to Aidou. "Evening Zero." He started cheerfully "Kaname has requested you go talk to him."

"Kaname?..." I questioned, but followed the blonde nonetheless. We walked up to the deck of the building that was occupied by one luxurious red divan. Kaname was resting leisurely on the soft velvet as we stood near him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Zero, I'm glad you could make it." Takuma bowed a bit and left to continue talking with the guests.

**Normal POV**

Kaname gazed at the silverette and patted the seat next to him. "Come here Zero" the slightly sensual tone made a barely visible blush appear on Zero's cheeks as he sat down, leaving a large space between him and the pureblood. Though Kaname didn't let that last much as he raised a hand to caress Zero's cheek and graze the long bandage with his fingers, making Zero look up at him with a questioning look on his face. Finally, he rested his hand on the nape of Zero's neck, tangling his fingers in the silver tresses and pulling him swiftly to his chest.

It was quiet for a while, what with Kaname smiling and observing every single movement the prefect made, with an arm around the boy's back. Zero instinctively brought his right hand up to rest on Kaname's chest as he kept his gaze down, refusing to look up at the many jealous stares he was receiving. Yes, many noble vampire guests were gazing at the silverette in fury because of the obvious affection their pureblood prince had for him. Finally, Zero spoke in a whisper.

"Kaname... This is... Embarrassing." the pureblood raised an eyebrow and gazed back up at the party, noticing the many guests that looked away as he did. "Zero, would you like to go inside?"

The silveret looked back up at him with a relieved smile, he was never big on parties anyway, especially now.

"Sure-" Kaname quickly got up while pulling Zero with him by the hand. They both entered the building quickly. "K-kaname, wait-" the pureblood then slowed down a bit, but kept walking to his dorm room as he spoke.

"Zero, I've been meaning to give you something." Kaname pulled Zero in the direction of the room while the silverette looked at the back of the pureblood's head as they walked. "What is it?"

Kaname smiled as he opened the door and walked into the large room.

"Have a seat, Zero"

The brunet spared a loving glance for the other, then made his way to the dresser. Zero sat down on the soft bed and watched with curiosity as the pureblood took something out of a drawer. Kaname sat down next to Zero and placed a small black box his hands.

Zero raised the box as Kaname brought a hand up to open it. As he saw what was inside, Zero released a silent gasp and looked back at Kaname in surprise.

In the box was a beautiful ring. It shinned a deep crimson with many silver designs and linings. Also written in the silver color was the encryption: My heart belongs to you.

Kaname picked up the ring and placed it on Zero's finger, bringing the hand up to place a small kiss on the ring. He then raised his other hand to caress Zero's cheek while capturing his lips in a short kiss.

Zero was still shocked, his eyes wide, until he felt the warmth on his lips. When kaname withdrew, Zero quickly looked back at the ring now adorning his finger as it started to glow.

"The stone used to make this was embedded with a charm. If you wear this ring, and my love for you stays strong, it will glow when I'm near you." Kaname leaned in to give Zero a chaste kiss, then looked away when they separated. "It glows for the sole reason that my love for you is true."

Zero held a small smile and remained quiet as Kaname spoke again, the melancholy clear in his voice. "You don't have to accept it... It's your choice" Zero gazed up at Kaname who was looking down at the floor. He saw how much sadness raced through the pureblood's eyes at the mere thought of Zero not accepting him.

'If he really means this... Maybe I can love him back.' Zero raised his hand up to make Kaname look at him. "I'll accept it..." His mind debated whether or not to say those three words that would commit him to the pureblood.

'Kaname and Yuki are fated for each other' the words flashed through his mind. The doubt still lingered in Zero's heart... So he thought better of accepting him fully.

Zero leaned in to capture the lips he'd now begun to crave. Kaname deepened the kiss and brought his arms up to embrace him. They stayed like that for a while, delighted with each other's warmth.

As they separated, Zero rested his hand on Kaname's cheek while he caught his breath. "Thank you, Kaname... I-...I should go..." with that, the silveret stood and walked out of the room as fast as he could. He needed to look for his sister and head back to the sun-dorms before it got too late.

Zero had gotten to his dorm at a good time, just like he wanted. But he spent the rest of the night gazing at the crimson ring, deep in thought over everything that had happened that day.

* * *

><p><strong>KZI<strong>

* * *

><p>*In chapter four of His Fate, Takuma invited Lila and zero to his birthday party, just in case you didn't remember. What can I say, noble parties take a while to plan.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

A black winged creature flew into its temporary home. Through the creature's jet black eyes, its master was observing everything; just watching it all play out. It swooped down and settled on an armrest, screeching loudly, near a dark figure. It knew the time was coming. Its master smirked, pondered on how everything seemed to be going his way, as expected.

"Everything they do brings me closer to my goal." He stood, deciding it time to move forwards. "Come" The bird-like creature followed his gesture.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Zero!" the prefect stopped on his walk out of school and looked back to see Lila running up to him. She panted a bit as she reached his side.<p>

"You're not patrolling today?" They would usually walk to the moon dorms gates together but today, Zero had gone out just as the bell rang and hadn't started on their usual path. Zero smiled and let her catch her breath before explaining.

"I am going to patrol, but the chairman called me for something, so I'll be there in a bit." She grinned at that, but the look quickly changed to one of curiosity.

"What did Cross call you for?"

"Not sure…" The prefect said as he looked forward again. "He said something about going into town with someone." She hummed and nodded as he began walking ahead. Only to be stopped by another question, its tone was laced with care. "So how did it go? ... With your parents." He looked back at Lila to see her smiling at him. "It was great. I got to know them and they showed me many things." She grinned "I'm glad, then." Zero noticed her fidgeting a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, but...Would it be weird... if I could meet them sometime? I mean... I think it would be nice to meet your real parents." Zero chuckled as he watched her fidget some more. "Not at all. It'll happen soon enough."

"Really? That sounds great." She smiled, nodding in response, shifting to continue her own path. Then, the male prefect continued on his way to the chairman's office.

When Zero made it to the door, it only took a single half-knock before the door opened to reveal Kaname Kuran, who seemed to have had business with Cross too.

"Kaname?" The pureblood smiled as he looked down and saw a familiar looking ring adorning Zero's finger.

"Good evening, Zero" said boy's hand twitched, seeing the brunet's gaze locked on it. Zero looked down when he felt an unforgettably warm feeling coming from the ring, and saw that it had taken a soft crimson glow. He tightened his grip, and slipped his hand in his pocket. "Is that going to do that every time?" He heard Kaname chuckle, looking back up to see the pureblood's calmed expression.

"Well I'd answer, but you'd think it cheesy." Zero raised an eyebrow. "Why? What is it?" Kaname looked back to see that the Chairman and the other occupant of the room were both looking at them with curiosity. Turning back to Zero, he answered. "It's a reassurance, I suppose. I've got to get to class." Kaname's eyes were apologetic, not wanting to go but knowing that he had to. "I'll come talk to you later, Zero." He said as he walked by the silveret, who'd reluctantly stepped aside.

Zero almost turned to watch the pureblood walk away, though somehow he resisted the urge and blankly entered the office. The first thing he noticed was that Maria Kurenai was seated in front of a long desk, occupied by Kaien Cross. Which directly lead to the second thing he took notice of, which was that they were both staring at him knowingly. He'd long since gotten used to those interaction he had with Kaname Kuran; the ones during which the whole world seemed to blur into mere ornaments, only to return with odd looks or questions when they'd finished whatever conversation they'd immersed themselves in. So he remained resolute in keeping his face straight, unabashed and unaffected, waiting for them to speak. Kaien Cross did so first, a wide smile dominating his features.

"Evening, Zero. Glad you could make it. I've called you here today so you can escort Miss Kurenai here" He gestured towards the girl "Into the town." Zero looked at the smiling night class student and nodded in understanding, though he did have to ask. "What for?"

"I'd like to go and get the few things I need before class ends, so I'm hoping to get this done fast." She explained. Kaien nodded and held a childish grin as he spoke. "Run along, then. We don't want to keep Zero from his prefect duties too long." Both students soon exited the room and Cross sat down to continue his work.

* * *

><p>The sun was just setting as the Kuran siblings lead the group into the classroom. Yuki sat down with a thoughtful expression on her face as classes started. After a while, she rested her chin on the palm of her hand and found her eyes drifting to her brother. Kaname had arrived when the group had been almost at the end of the path to school. He had only said the basics and not added much after that.<p>

'So Maria wanted to talk to Zero, huh?' Her slightly bored, light brown eyes scanned over his features. The male Kuran had his usual expressionless facade at full throttle. 'I wonder what he's thinking of…'

Her eyes shifted back to the teacher as another thought came to her mind. 'Ichiru… I thought it would have been easier to convince him…'

Yuki remembered how angry he'd been at first. But then after she explained how everything would go and how he'd comfort Zero and be with the boy in the end, he'd agreed. Albeit unenthusiastically, but agreed nonetheless. This fact had gotten a slight pang in her that she didn't care to name yet. Ichiru had always been rather manipulative and calculating in his own right. But when it came to Zero, he'd very often reach the point of dropping all attempts at decorum. When it came to Zero, Ichiru was different: in voice, in appearance, in atmosphere, in attitude. Everything changed in him. Early on, she'd taken notice of the almost spell-like effect that Zero and Ichiru mutually held for each other. '_mutual_', she thought, 'because I of all people can see the changes within Zero when Ichiru's anywhere near him…. I guess it's a shame he hasn't fully realized that yet.'

The pureblood princess glared faintly at the surprisingly disdainful thought. 'Why would I care about that? All that matters is that things end as planned. That's how it should be. That's what's _meant_ to be.' She looked down a bit as she remembered how she had viewed marrying him as more than just 'how it should be'. She had once only thought of marrying him with pure love in her heart. But it seemed… That was lacking now. Her eyes stared forwards, blankly, though unperceptively narrowed. 'Guess that sobriety comes with age.'

Yuki's gaze once again landed on Kaname, who seemed to be tenser than she was, completely focused on his own apparently troubling thoughts. Her eyes softened as she remembered how she'd always been hoping his thoughts were on her when he was like that. 'But now…' Now she regarded him out of the corner of her eye, noting that ever since this whole mess began, her brother had been exceedingly serious and anxious; only softening his expressions in front of her and Zero, always wanting to save them from whatever he felt he needed to face alone, or with company who's looks of worry thrown his way didn't serve to triple his own concerns. That's just how her brother was. But these things- _emotions_, could not be hidden from her and, now that his thoughts were always occupied by doubts, he more often let his façade crack, allowing her to see that Zero Kiryu was causing him to slowly kill himself with worry. The sooner this was over and done with, the sooner Kaname would be allowed to heal, and be with someone he cares for… That's all one can hope for at this point, when delved so deeply into this that _not_ to love seems impossible, isn't it?

Her eyes quickly returned to focus on the front of the classroom as she cut off the thought that, to her chagrin, had brought an image of Ichiru to her mind. She sighed 'Everything is turning out to our favor. I won't ruin it now.' Her eyes shifted to a blonde in the classroom as she willed his blue eyes to meet her own gaze. Hanabusa Aidou furrowed his brow in confusion, but quickly realized what she wanted. He gave a slight nod of reassurance, only for her to notice, silently letting her see that he knew exactly what he had to do after class ended.

* * *

><p>Maria sat down inside a booth in a restaurant downtown and Zero followed suit. The pair had spent a good ten minutes walking in silence, with the prefect letting her lead the way. Though soon he'd figured she was lost and didn't want to say anything, so he'd began asking what it was that she wanted to get, but she'd quickly cut him off with a wave of the hand, saying she wanted something to drink. She'd told him to choose a place, so they'd taken a turn to the left and continued two blocks with him leading the way, until they finally arrived at a café he liked.<p>

"Zero. I wanted to talk to you." Maria said as the waitress placed their orders on the table. With a sip of his coffee, Zero replied. "I figured. You didn't seem very interested in getting anything from the beginning." The prefect softly blew on his drink since he'd gotten burned the first time, though he hid it well. Maria sniggered a bit at that, since she'd been close enough to notice him flinch.

"Well aren't you a sharp one? I really didn't have any one way to talk to you privately though. You have been very popular lately." She picked up her own drink with a smile and blew on it too, having learned from his mistake. Zero gave a short "hmph" at her actions and responded. "Not voluntarily, I can tell you that much. So what did you want to talk about?"

She put down her cup after a taste, answering. "Ichiru."

"Ichiru?" Zero repeated her words in surprise. His brother hadn't had any contact whatsoever with the night class and, though he arrived soon after she had, he hadn't thought much on that. "You know him?" She gave a small laugh. "Of course. After all, he's family." The prefect's eyes widened at that. "Family?"

Maria simply nodded "It's easy for you not to know, since the Kurenais are very distant relatives of the Hios, and I'm sure you had a lot more important things to discuss during your visit to your parents. But better late than never" She extended a hand towards him "It's a pleasure, Zero HIo. Anything you need, you have family here." The prefect's look of surprise hadn't faded in the least, especially at having been referred to that way so directly, but he accepted the hand and shook it softly. "I'm meeting new family members left and right." He smiled as their hands retreated. "Thank you, and you already know I'll help you out with anything too, family or not." She grinned in response, raising her mug to drink more.

"You knew about the visit? Then, why didn't you come?" He asked as she put down the cup and traced the top lightly with her finger.

"Why would I? It was your time with them and no one else's. I have the opportunity to talk to you anytime I want, but your parents don't have that luxury… So please take the chance to visit them as much as you can." The night class student held a smile as an image of the two purebloods that took her in whenever she needed help or had any problems, came to mind. Seeing this, Zero's expression softened as well. "Of course. I planned on doing that from the beginning… Though I hope you can accompany Ichiru and me next time." Maria seemed to brighten a bit as she nodded with a grin.

Zero chuckled and they both took another sip of their drinks. "But that's not really what I wanted to say to you today, Zero." The sudden serious tone in her voice had him put down his cup, looking at the girl in curiosity. "Then what was it?" Maria sighed, "I just wanted to say that you shouldn't judge too harshly okay? I'm not sure how everything will turn out, but it wouldn't be good if one of them ended up hurt."

Maria noticed she'd gotten nowhere, if the increased look of confusion on his face was anything to go by. However, she didn't want to influence his decision too much. The girl knew that her dorm's president loved the Zero dearly. She had seen it in the way he talked about Zero. It had brought a sense of déjà vu to her as she noted that Ichiru had spoken about him that same way several times. She continued. "It's Ichiru, you see. He is a really good person and he loves you very much. But he's not perfect. He can get pretty desperate when he wants things badly."

"Desperate? How desperate?" Zero was genuinely curious.

"Oh, well. Maybe that's not the right word..." At the perplexed look she took on, the prefect conceded. "I wouldn't judge him on that. Everyone gets frantic from time to time. I'd actually like to see that side of him…" Zero looked down at the mug in his hands, trying to imagine what it would be like to see Ichiru get flustered. He imagined that it would take time before they got to the point of showing each other real faults.

"I'm sure everything will turn out well." Zero concluded, watching as she tilted her head, likely thinking him overly optimistic.

"Okay, but whatever you choose, make sure you really think it through." Maria said with a smile turning to look outside, her eyes widened a bit and began sliding out of the booth they'd sat in. "Well, we should go back now." Zero followed her gaze and noticed that it _was_ getting late. "Yeah, we should get going."

The pair took to a fast paced walk, almost jog, on their way back to school. When they finally got to the front of the class building, Maria turned to Zero. "I had fun. Remember what I said, okay?" With a reassuring nod from the prefect, she joined her group to take the rest of the classes.

Shortly after that, Zero began his rounds, patrolling through the school grounds for a good three hours. He'd crossed paths with his sister once or twice, joining her for as much as their walks intersected, but now he found himself alone once more. He took a deep breath as he walked on, knowing it would be time to finish soon. This duty had always been rather taxing, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy these moments. Zero held a soft smile and continued walking, happy that no students were around to ruin the calming atmosphere. Though, not a moment later, the sound steps drew his attention to the area behind him, instinctually drawing his weapon. "Ah, Hio-Sama!"

Zero lowered the gun and placed it in its hoister once he recognized whom the voice belonged to. He looked at Aidou as the blonde jumped out from behind the tree looking like he was in a hurry. Zero found it odd to be referred to in that name again, especially by the noble vampire. Though the prefect remained quiet as Aidou walked up to him and handed him a letter.

"This is a message from the council" Zero then found this even more peculiar 'the council, huh?' Ichiru had informed him in passing about this, and I wasn't like he hadn't ever heard of them before, but he highly doubted they'd have any business with _him_. He looked up from the letter, and Aidou was gone. Zero sighed and looked down at the letter in his hands. 'Well that's not suspicious at all.'

He shrugged, looking around in the general area, before slipping the letter into his pocket and deciding it best to continue on his way. The grounds on the way back to his dorm provided no other company. He entered his room in silence, taking of his jacket and shirt, and heading into the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, he dressed for the night and stepped back into his room.

The room was still and dark, as he looked down as an afterthought at the spot on the floor where he'd dropped his jacket. Tentative hands picked it up and he walked to his bed, taking out the white envelope and dropping the jacket on the ground as he sat. Leaning back on his pillow, he squinted to make out the words, not feeling any urge to turn on the light.

_**To Ichiru Hio**_

'Oh, well that explains it. Did he want me to give this to Ichiru?'

Zero pondered for a second whether or not to actually read the letter. But curiosity seemed to get the best of him. He sat straight up on the bed, moving to put his feet on the floor, narrowed eyes reading the first paragraph slowly.

_**As you well know, your engagement to Yuki Kuran fully depended on both of your decisions. So it was not acted upon, because of your denial to it. What with both of you being of the purest blood, we would never enforce any marriages on you. Although, the preservation of both your bloodlines is ultimately of the utmost importance in this matter.**_

Zero stared in disbelief at the paper in his hands. 'Ichiru's engaged to Yuki?' This didn't make any sense to him in the slightest. Any plan he had of only reading the beginning was torn to shreds at that moment. He had to read on; maybe some of his newly formed questions would be answered if he did.

_**We are sad to inform you that, as per your engagement with Yuki Kuran, it has been cancelled. The other eligible husband, Kaname Kuran, has chosen to partake in the marriage to the Miss. As you know, he too had been engaged to two different fiancés; a choice left entirely up to them as well. Though they have informed us that they would like to be joined in matrimony.**_

_**We are sorry for any trouble this might cause you.**_

_**Sincerely, The Council of Elders**_

'Council of elders...' Zero echoed in his head. 'Why didn't they tell me? And Kaname. He's getting…married?'

Zero dropped the letter as his mind ran through everything several times. The paper swayed and landed gently on the floor. He stared down at it, anger invading his thoughts. "When was he planning on telling me this?!" Zero tightened his grip into fists at his sides, vaguely noticing his vision blur. His gaze was set on the floor as he pieced everything together. 'I had expected this at some point, but now. But he-….' Zero looked forwards suddenly, eyes wavering in agitated thoughts. Turning sharply in a walk towards his bed, allowing himself to fall to a seat on it. 'Be reasonable. You couldn't have expected him to wait for you forever, really.' He thought, in an attempt to gather himself. He leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands. At the warmth he felt coming from his hand, he focused a stinging gaze on the ring which adorned it.

It reminded him of everything. The kisses they'd shared, every time the pureblood had said that he loved him. He turned the small ring with his thumb, looking at it bitterly. "What's it even supposed to mean then? It's not mine anymore." The feeling that it never had been, invaded his very core as he brought the hand to cup his forehead.

He felt betrayed. He felt like an idiot for having believed every word. Though it was all rather convincing. Zero reached his other hand up to remove the ring, but as soon as he held it, he couldn't find the strength or will to remove it. The silveret let both his hands fall back to his side. They clenched the matress as he shut his eyes tight, urging the tears to stop and his vision to clear.

'No. I have to hear it from him.' Saddened amethyst eyes opened slowly as Zero looked forwards and whispered to himself. "I have to go see Kaname…" The silveret spared no other thoughts as he slid on his shoes and stopped for only a moment to gather himself, taking a calming breath and running out with a determined stride.

Though, it didn't last much, as he'd only taken two steps out the door when he crashed into someone. Zero brought a hand up to the shirt in front of him to try and separate himself from whoever it was while mumbling an apology. Though when Zero tried to push away, he felt arms wrap around him. When he looked up he saw Ichiru gazing back at him, face expressing clear worry. The pureblood brought a hand up to wipe a lasting tear away with his thumb as Zero straightened to look at him directly.

"I'm so sorry Zero. I hadn't meant for you to find out this way." Yuki had told him that she'd written about all of their engagements, and Ichiru disdainfully figured that his brother was so sad about the male Kuran's betrothal to her as well.

Ichiru was happy to see that Zero quickly calmed down in his embrace. The younger had a steading hand on his chest and now placed the other on his arm. "You found out about the letter." Zero said distantly, making Ichiru sigh and nod, offering a slow response. "Come on, Zero, you look like you need to talk." The pureblood held his twin's hand and turned around to walk out of the room, the door left ajar.

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran had been thrown by the many questions and favors that his sister had asked of him as soon as they had gotten back to the moon dorms. What with the queries revolving around his business matters, which she hadn't really taken an interest in before, as it was the eldest child to whom these responsibilities fell. But he'd obliged in this, seeing as she seemed genuinely intent in learning. Although, he had been rather annoyed at knowing that he was going to visit Zero much later than expected<p>

Once he'd finally made his way to the sun dorms, this annoyance became especially apparent, since he'd arrived to find the door open and Zero nowhere to be found.

"What's going on here?" The brunette had a hand on the wood of the door, pushing it softly, as his other hand graced over the door frame.

His calculating gaze changed to one of pure anger and, though he controlled it, a small fissure appeared on the glass of the small window within the room. His senses had picked up on a bitterly familiar scent. 'Ichiru Hio…' The other pureblood had definitely been in this room not too long ago, and no doubt he was with Zero now.

Kaname closed the door, turning to find his path blocked by a girl who stood a few feet from him in the long hall. "Yuki… What are you doing here?" He spoke with a serious tone as he walked closer to his sister, passing by her. She smiled and matched his pace in an effort to join him in exiting the dorms.

"I figured you'd want to see Zero, so I thought I'd accompany you. And I have something to tell you, too…" She spoke, deep consideration within each word. Kaname released a small breath, stopping to shift a troubled look at her. He knew he'd felt very sure when he decided to get Zero, but now that the thoughts had settled, he wasn't as resolute. Would Zero even want him there? Ichiru wouldn't have taken him unwillingly, so wherever they were, they wanted to be there. This was just his jealousy getting the best of him, he figured.

Yuki had full view of his morbid expression, making her equal it. She despised seeing him this way all the time. This would end it, whether with her or not, it would be good for him to stop all this. She sighed, bringing a hand up to grace his cheek, expression hardening with worry when his eyes locked on her, brimming with insecurity. "You want to find Zero, don't you? He won't blame you for that. If you want to see him, see him…"

That seemed to be of enough, for he turned to continue his walk after a moment. "I'm going to find him." The dangerous undertone in his last statement made his sister a bit uneasy, but she'd kept the pace anyways.

* * *

><p>Zero had been letting himself be pulled along a path between the trees when suddenly, the pureblood stopped, making the younger bump into him. This snapped his dull senses back into reality. "Ah, Ichiru. Why did you want to talk here? We could have just gone into my room." Though he wasn't really complaining, the breeze was doing him well.<p>

Ichiru turned to him, apparently choosing to ignore the question and throwing him one of his own. "What is it you'd like to talk about?" Zero's eyes widened, though he quickly looked down, avoiding the other's gaze, feeling foolish for having to ask and angry at having to find this out _by_ asking. "A-are you and Kaname… really engaged to Yuki?" he spoke slowly and unsure.

Ichiru brought a hand up to caress Zero's cheek, and made the younger look at him. The warmth Ichiru provided with his very presence, was fully welcome.

"Yes, we are… But-" Zero cut him off. "I know… It said you'd denied the marriage." Ichiru smiled and nodded. Yuki hadn't told him that, she'd only mentioned that she'd written about their engagements. The girl hadn't said she'd written about their choices. "Everything in that letter is true. It is our choice who we marry." Zero tensed as his eyes welled up with unwelcome tears. He covered his eyes in frustration, desiring only to be in his room right now.

"…Zero" Ichiru lead him to a tree and softly leaned him on its trunk, resting his hand on the bark of the tree next to Zero's head. The pureblood then brought his other hand to hold the boy's chin. Saddened eyes looked at Ichiru as the other closed the distance between them. Zero's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of Ichiru's lips on his own.

Zero brought a trembling hand up to ball up in Ichiru's shirt, shutting his eyes tight and allowing things to unfold as they pleased, having no will to push or pull. Ichiru took the chance to deepen the kiss as Zero willed his eyes to relax.

* * *

><p>Kaname had been relieved at being able to follow Ichiru's aura, but as they approached, his early fears were brought to a painfully vivid reality. He and Yuki arrived just moments after the kiss began. The pureblood female took a deep breath and walk up to stand just behind her older brother.<p>

"Kaname, I'm so sorry…what I wanted to tell you… is what Ichiru had been overjoyed to tell me earlier today. Zero has chosen to be with his fated one. There's nothing we can do." Yuki whispered this as the pureblood male watched the scene, deathly still. His eyes widened then narrowed sharply. He straightened, jaw clenched, and brought a hand up to grip the front of his own shirt. Seeing the one he loved, the one he'd give his life for, choose another; even the breaths taken in added sharply to the pain which pooled deep in his chest.

Kaname felt like he wanted to slaughter someone, mostly the person holding his silveret so closely. Though he knew a fight would only serve to anger and endanger Zero, so he bitterly looked away. He needed to get as far away from here as possible, for everyone's sake. He was gone in an instant, using his pureblood powers to reach an amazing speed, as if trying to escape everything; even if for a moment, leaving behind stern looking female. It was done. That pain would dissipate and he would be okay.

Though that surety disappeared as she watched the scene herself. The loving kiss and the low whispers Ichiru was giving, only for Zero to hear. Her mind betrayed her, as she found herself wishing, ever so faintly, that he'd treat her with such care.

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook that odd thought out of her mind. But she couldn't help the teasing pain in her chest with every touch Ichiru gave to someone else. Someone who's not "me..." the girl found herself whispering as she looked to the ground. She'd done all this, and now the prize was torn to shreds, by herself! Of all people.

It only took a moment of indecision for Yuki to look up again, eyes glaring with an ire fuelled resolve, as she used her own astounding speed to grip a surprised Ichiru from behind, both disappearing from sight.

The brunette girl's anger was again uncontrolled, powers such as these knew now subduing, and since she'd been so resentful of Zero, the backlash had been unintentionally directed towards him. A force pushed the boy into the trunk in one harsh attack, cracking the bark behind him. This left him with only a tree to lean on as all his strength left him, replaced by sharp stinging pain all over his body. "Ah!"

Zero was now alone, with no one to warn or shield him from the shadowed figure that had been waiting for this chance. "Surely none of them care in the slightest for you, to leave you at my mercy." Widened and pained eyes looked up at blood red ones just before they were engulfed in complete darkness.

"It is a momentous pleasure to meet you, Zero Hio…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: He was a pureblood with loving parents and a fated twin brother. Now Zero is human and goes to Cross Academy with his twin sister. But what happens when his past catches up to him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight… Never have, Never will... X(**

**Btw. This is unbetaed so sorry for any spelling errors. I did my best. :)**

**So… Enjoy!**

**Please bear with me in this chapter T.T I'm dissapointed BUT the next chapter will be updated MUCH sooner than this one. Also to most of my reviewers, please bear with the abundance of Yuki and the overstuffed sappines in this chapter. I tried to explain it the best i could. This is all The points of view with Ichiru and Yuki. Then Kaname :)**

* * *

><p>The two purebloods traveled at an indescribably fast speed. Finally arriving at a place Yuki deemed safe from the threat of someone taking what she also deemed hers.<p>

As soon as the pair had gotten their footing, Ichiru pushed her away and faced her with a piercing glare. He could have separated from her at any time. But at the crazed speeds she'd instantly reached, that would've sent him into an unnecessary collision course with a miles worth of trees.

"Why did you do that?!" Ichiru glared at her once he separated from her; also noting she'd taken them to his temporary home. His eyes widened and he glared even more once a thought came to him. "Did you do this for your brother!" He'd been afraid that she'd betray him at some point, that she'd have a change of heart and stop helping him, so that her brother would be happy. But not when they'd gotten so close, and most certainly not like this! Yuki looked at him and rivaled the glare as her hands tightened into fists.

"I didn't do this for him! I-…this was for you…" She spoke softly and set her jaw tight as she gazed at him, eyes twitching to look down, to look away from the scrutinizing lilac gaze. But her willpower held strong. Ichiru's fierce look hadn't faded, but it'd calmed just a bit. "For me…" The venomous tone foreshadowed a long harsh punishment for bad excuses.

"You and I hated each other..." His reddened eyes dulled back to lilac confusion, trying to piece together what the girl had said into something reasonable or how it even fit into what they were talking about.

"We did..." He agreed and added "but It turns out you're not half bad. We have a lot in common and share the same goals..." He drawled uncaringly until the sight of tears registered in him. Ichiru couldn't help but hold a small encouraging smile as his protective instincts kicked in. Though his mind went into overdrive when he heard a laugh, thinking she'd lost it 'Or did I do something funny?...No thats-'

"That's true. But there's more to it." She cut off his confused mind rant just to puzzle him more.

Somehow, she could relate to his wishes of finding love, and she found great comfort in his caring words, even if they weren't spoken for her. But after a while, she had wished that they would be.

Yuki remembered all the meetings they'd had to both talk about their goal, and just to chat. They had gotten to know each other much better. With every longing expression that Ichiru showed when talking about Zero, the caring words that seemed to come so easily from him, Yuki found herself falling a bit more in love with him... Finally she spoke with a defeated sigh.

"I took you away from Zero-and I couldn't believe it myself .…because I love you..." Yuki stopped herself and looked up at him, eyes searching for...something. Her blurred gaze noting that Ichiru had already calmed down. But he was too calm, like his mind was finding it hard to process. His gaze held a mix of disbelief, anger, and...compassion.

Yuki smiled as she realized that's what she'd been searching for. Her confidence returned to her as she finally voiced what had troubled her mind all this time.

"I love you, Ichiru" Her clear reassured words seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Don't you love Kaname?"

"I did. For a long time I loved only him. But, how this feels, and how that felt... Its just so different." Yuki noticed his expressionwas cold now, she expected as much so she simply straightened and schooled her expression aswell. 'What was responsibility, the only choice i had, became love to me. Kaname was always so kind and caring... So i thought "This is what love must feel like" '

"I only love you. The only one i want is you." She noticed Ichiru tense and watched, silent as he spoke.

"I can't…I'm incapable of just turning off the feelings I've held for Zero, so long. He will always have an important place in my heart. The most important." Yuki smiled at him, taking in all his words. But she found herself satisfied somehow. That look she'd received from him, it gave her hope and at least told her he understood.

"I realize that…and no matter how much it hurts, I'm still so happy right now. I can't find it in me to be sad for this. It just feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I wont make the mistakes I've made before, I will most certainly_ not _prevent your happiness, but I wish- if you'd let me- to be part of it someway…" Her eyes were gaining a blur once again, but this time it wasn't fueled by sadness, it was filled with joy and honesty as she waited for an answer.

Ichiru looked back at her, stunned lilac eyes taking in the peaceful sight. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel something- whatever it was- but he'd disregard it for everyone's sake. With a calm understanding nod, he smiled at her and turned for the door. "I'm glad you told me all this. But we must go, I need to see Zero…" Ichiru made his way to the exit with Yuki following behind him, though he stopped as the door was opened "Yuki..…I'll…think about it." With that they were off, and he stubbornly refused to look back at the cheerfully loving expression he just knew the girl was sporting.

The purebloods had separated, Yuki heading towards the sleeping nightclass, in high spirits and hopes of finding her brother there. And Ichiru went of to the forest where he'd last been with his beloved, suspecting and regretting harshly that he might be knocked out against a tree.

* * *

><p>Yuki arrived at the moon dorms, noting how commonly silent it was. All the night class members were asleep, knowing nothing of what had happened to their dorm president. She bitterly regretted doing all of this. A frown etched on her face as she entered the large building with those grim thoughts. Though it quickly shifted to confusion when she entered and noticed her brother's aura couldn't be felt. 'Well, maybe my powers are a bit off…' With that in mind, brunette decided to check his room anyways. Yuki made her way towards his room and knocked twice, even with her instincts telling her it was stupid to even check.<p>

When she received no answer, she opened the door to see what she had half been expecting. Nothing, or at least, no one. She silently gazed around the luxurious room that was only fitting for a pureblood like her brother, but found nothing of interest to her situation. With that she retreats with stealthy steps as if trying to not wake someone, even though she was the only one there. Yuki walked down the stairs, not really feeling as tired as she should be, and decided to sit down on a couch and wait a while to see if her brother would return. No thoughts came to her as she stared blankly at the entrance, until enough time passed for it all to sink in.

'With everything that's happened in just this night- or rather-' her gaze lands on an old looking grandfather clock. ' Morning…' Yuki released a defeated sigh and got up as she realized Kaname wasn't gonna be coming back any time soon.

'We hurt him didn't we?…I hurt him' The guilt came crashing down on her in realization, her eyes widening at the thought that he might not come back-

The large doors slammed open cutting off her thoughts and probably the dreams of all the night class members. A frantic silverette came running through them and was in front of her in an instant, clutching at her shoulders with a bruising grip. Widened reddish-brown eyes looked back at frenzied violet.

"Ichiru what's-!"

"Zero's missing!" There was no way to describe the many mixes of emotions she heard in his voice.

No other words where needed for her to understand. She knew that if Ichiru couldn't find zero, then there was something amiss. Yuki took to action, placing a reassuring hand on the panicked silverette's shoulder, whispering a short "we will find him" and turning on her heels to meet the tired gazes of all the night-class members who'd woken to the scary aura of a panicked pureblood.

"Everyone! Kaname will be gone for a while but has left us with a task. Zero's been taken, most likely by a vampire, and we need to find him." Some would have complained to her order so late at 'night', though for the most part, they were already wide awake and wouldn't make any trouble thanks to Ichiru's nearly suffocating aura. So they all took to action, trying their best not to get in his way or even look at the already disheveled pureblood.

* * *

><p>Far away from such a lively nightclass, Kaname stood near the window in a room of one of his many homes. Everything slowed to a halt for him, even time. Dead silence filled the large and lonely bedroom. Kaname'd remained in the same unearthly still position ever since he'd entered his room the night before. The brunette had placed a hand on the glass the moment he'd arrived, saddened eyes gazing out to the once beautiful nature he'd absentmindedly destroyed in his grieving. He was glad he hadn't stayed any longer than he did, Zero would have gotten hurt if he had.<p>

The Kuran heir had stopped somewhere out of sight to try his best to somewhat compose himself before going to the chairman's office and explaining that he'd be away for a while. He tried his best to sound calm, collected and controlled as usual but kaien had easily noticed how distressed he was. So now here he was, in the solitud he sought out.

The pureblood heard the door open to show his most trusted bodyguard, Seiren. Though he didin't see her as his back was turned towards the door. Kaname didin't bother to move or look away from the ragged looking green and the torn trees, as he heard her step inside the room.

Seiren held yet another plate of food in her hands, one of the many she had made to try to coax Kaname into eating something. But as she looked down at his desk to the untouched plate of food, she realized he hadn't eaten yet again. The edges of Seiren's lips curled down ever so slightly as she calmly walked closer and placed the brand new plate of food on the polished wood. Then, picked up the old one. "Kaname-Sama..."

As expected, he didin't move, not an inch. She didin't get an answer, and she knew it would be pointless to wait for one. So, putting aside her well-hidden worries, she went off to her duties. The door shut silently, and as soon as it did, Kaname's fingers pressed into the glass. Small cracks forming in it as he did. He muttered something as Zero filled his thoughts.

"As long as he's happy...As long as he's safe..." The whisper could have been heard clearly by anyone who would have been present in the silent room. But no one was there to listen, Not Zero, not anyone..

As Seiren speed off to do her jobs, she wondered if it had been a good thing that Cross had noticed her master's disstress so easily, he was in no better condition now. Though the Chairman had surprisingly had very little to say and was quickly shooing the pureblood away to get some rest as soon as possible, so she would never have gotten the chance to advice a better course of action. Even with the odd feeling that hit her for only half a moment that night, she was sure Kaname wouldn't have listened anyways, in his state..

'His state... Kaname-sama is completely, irrevocably heartbroken..' Zero Hio was most likely with Ichiru Hio right now. She let a glare slip her contolled features. Kaname had been hurt by them, by Zero. The noble found it easily inside her job description to kill him, but she knew Kaname-Sama would not want that. So she simply continued with her duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is all for now :) I truly believe this chappie is my worst, after all this was the one that installed writer's block in me for a looong time... But hey! Its up and i do hope some of you are somewhat content with it. And by the way, I want to make clear now that Ichiru's feelings for Zero have most definitely not changed in the slightest and i'd like to explain that the diference betweens yuki's love for kana and for ichiru is quite big(How it started, what it meant, and a lot more). To those of you who understand but are still mad at her, or simply just dislike her altogether, well don't worry, she is and will be repenting quite a bit. Ichiru is a hard one to crack after all~~ And of course you can all blame me for bringing in a brand new arc when the first one isnt even resolved yet. I guess that makes it more dramatic, no?<strong>

**I would be absoutely positively happy to get your reviews on this chapter. Since i'm quite worn by it, even if it seems so simple. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: He'd been a pureblood, with loving parents and a fated twin brother; a bright, difficult future ahead of him. Now Zero is human and goes to Cross Academy with his sister. But when his past catches up to him, what secrets will he learn? Can Kaname and Ichiru help him survive his true nature? Rating will change. Yaoi. KanamexZero, IchiruxZero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight… Never have, Never will... X(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The night held no movement, no sound, and no light. The trees that stood tall around the large building held eerily still, as if daring the wind to move even a single leaf. It was a night heavily contrasting the passed one, that had held tears and pain muffled by the movement of the trees' swaying leaves.<p>

A speck of light was shining in the dark mansion, from the bright room where a silverette rested in forced sleep. The figure lay stretched out on a large bed, slowly waking from deep slumber. Lilac eyes opened as he quickly registered the comfortable, soft bed he was on.

He curled his fingers deeper into the sheets, keeping his outstretched arms motionless, faintly registering strange sounds he didn't care to place. There was a soothing numbness over all his body, only being able to feel the comfort of this room to some degree. Zero decided to open his eyes completely, his senses leisurely taking in the soothing sensation he received and the lavender smell that greeted him. His drowsy eyes looked around, scanning the parts of the room that he could see from the position where he laid stationary, his body and mind refusing any other movement.

The beauty he witnessed was astounding. The room was large, with an exquisite design, fit for royalty. Yet something about it was delicate and alluring as if enticing you to relax into peaceful slumber. It was a fleeting comfort that Zero fully welcomed. Although, as the numbing sensations left him, Zero's smile left with it. He remembered everything that had happened and a second look at the luxurious bedroom showed him its darker corners that accompanied the loneliness he now felt. The room was beautiful but cold; he felt a distant and detached aura from this place. Something told him he didn't belong there, something wasn't right with this odd serenity, and it seemed ominous.

Zero finally found the strength and will to sit up and that's when he really placed where the sounds he'd heard before had come from. His still numbed arms remained unmoving while his hands dug into the soft sheets. Looking down at himself, he noted he was wearing light colored, silk pajamas that were incredibly comfortable, though that was overshadowed by the fact that he'd been dressed up by someone while he slept. Widened eyes looked to his wrists as he registered the cold sensation he got on them, his gaze landing on shackles that connected his wrists securely to the headboard of the bed. "What the hell!"

His instincts immediately told him to try and free himself from them so Zero shifted to pull the shackles as much as he possibly could. Putting his feet on the headboard for support as he thrust back making the chains rattle violently and coil together. Zero was frantically pulling at the chains as he heard an amused voice come from behind him.

"My, aren't we lively tonight" The sound caused an abrupt stop to his rash movements as Zero gave a sharp turn to look up at the one who had captured him.

' Those eyes…' The silverette remembered them as the last things he'd seen before falling unconscious, that unnatural beauty... Those are the eyes of.. 'A pureblood!'

When he received no answer, the figure chose to move closer to the shocked boy on the bed. "Zero Hio…now look what you've done." The figure gestured to the mess of tangled chains that constricted Zero even more. Though the silverette paid it no mind, only focusing on the fact that his captor was…..he looked like-

"We'll have to fix that wont we?" As soon as this was said, the holes on the headboard where the long chains came from, began to move untangling the mess of noisy metal. The person was now leaning on the bed bringing a hand up to caress his stunned face, tracing the unnaturally slow healing cut on his cheek. It was now almost completely healed. "My creation's handiwork… It's a shame it had to ruin such wonderful skin, though it's still so smooth…" The ominous figure seemed to be lost in thought, scanning all his silverette's features, absentmindedly gracing Zero's lips with his thumb. The boy in question remained motionless, dazed by the odd sensations this person brought to him, like there was something he didn't know, something he needed to know.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" The figure smirked, seemingly out of his stupor.

"My name is Rido Kuran" Zero eyes shinned in recognition as he remembered the kuran family and how disdainful his mother had sounded at some point in that subject. The other just continued moving his hand back to tangle in the soft silver tresses, inspecting every feature.

Zero watched cautiously but knowing he could do nothing, as the chains seemed to get tighter and tighter. "You resemble her greatly...your mother." At that Zero seemed to get tired of the short cryptic answers he was getting.

"How do you know me and my mother?!" He yelled and glared in annoyance, only to have the hand in his hair tighten as the pureblood lowered himself to look Zero in the eyes. This time Rido sighed and looked directly into his eyes a clear smirk on his face.

"Yes... Even that disagreeable attitude... You are most definitely Shizuka's child. But I won't make the mistake of not disciplaning my love once again." Zero's eyes widened as Rido pulled his hair to have him lay back onto the bed completely with lightning speed, his arms held tight by the now shortened chains above his head.

'This doesn't make any sense!' Zero watched in stunned silence as the pureblood apperaded above him, supporting himself with one knee on the bed and both his hands now on each side of Zero's head. 'Why would he do this!?'

Rido looked down to the stunned human under him. Admiring the soft locks of hair that spread over the pillow around his head, framing his angel's face perfectly.

"That shocked expression fits you well, though any would look beautiful if its you" Rido observed the stunned boy under him. 'Zero Hio's eyes, his mouth, his blood, his everything... It all belongs to me' The pureblood leaned down slowly and graced his sharp fangs on the side of Zero's soft neck. This snapped the boy out of his daze as Zero started to sturgle unconsciously stretching his neck away in an attempt to get away from the pureblood. "Stop! Why are you doing this?!" Rido almost laughed but he chose not to scare his love any more for today... He felt he was always far too merciful.. 'I'll have to change that soon' He tangled a hand in Zero's silver locks tightened it so much as to still the boy, then he raised himself up with a sigh.

"You know of what happened the night you were sealed?" Rido asked, though it was more of a fact to be confirmed since he already knew the answer. Zero tried to keep his expression trained, his lips forming a thin line, trying to ignore the pain of the pureblood's hand pulling his hair hard enough to imobolize him. But his saddened eyes betrayed how much he felt for the subject of that night. He'd felt all their emotions, as he was a viewer, as if watching a play. How his mother almost died and his father riddled with guilt and anger at not being able to protect them all. Zero knew his father had given up on peace between vampires and hunters because of this. But at least they all wound up safe, alive, and somberly resting under that cherry blossom tree.

"Ah But there's more to it." Rido added, cutting into Zero's musings, as if he'd heard them loud and clear, and he basically had. Rido didn't intend to keep it any sort of secret that he had invaded Zero's mind and even though the silverette was angered by this, he chose not to dwell on that for now.

Keeping his gaze set on the pureblood, Zero replied. "How much more?" he spoke slowly. Getting annoyed when he received a laugh, as if that night was something to joke about. "Your mother is a beautifull woman; strong and caring. But she made the wrong choice... " Rido let Zero go and sat on the edge of the bed, knowing the boy couldn't go anywhere with the tightened chains around his wrists. Zero tried his best to sit up and rest his back on the headboard as Rido continued with a short laugh. "She chose to remain with that man, picking someone from the lesser pureblood clans? How absurd! And then, I was informed by a certain spy that she'd be having twins? Such a blessing belonged to me! Not that moron of a man!... He was far too accepting of everything, too happy, too-" Rido stopped himself from getting sidetracked in his story, he wanted to get this done quickly. So he simply cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, Mizuro Hio married her and dared to plan to have children... So i simply sent one of my nameless Level E's to get 'caught' by a group of hunters. It would obviously let slip the Hio's secret if they let it live. Of course, I killed it afterwards; didin't want any loose ends after-all. I had planned to capture Shizuka without a fuss on her part and let her family be dealt with by those hunters...But it seems i underestimated the power of a desperate, reckless man..."

Rido scoffed once more, remembering the sight of Mizuro placing Ichiru securely in his unconscious mother's arms as she rested under that cherry blossom tree. He recalled how enraged the man's aura became. Rido had taken him as a joke. His un-strategic, desperate attacks; his rash movements and angered screams... He had underestimated the lesser pureblood's desperation and paid the price for it. Rido glared for a moment, but one look back at the angelic looking boy that sat motionless on his bed, revived his smile. "Who knew she'd have had such a beautifull child. I observed your brother, and had my creation observe you." As if on cue, a black bird-like creature flew in seemingly out of thin air and rested on it's master's shoulder. " You were both so different, I soon stopped your brother's observations and focused solely on you... Zero," He moved to rest a hand on his stunned silverette's cheek "I love all that you are... your eyes," He looked deep into those widened amethyst eyes "you skin," he looked placed his free hand on the silverette's unmoving one "your everything..." He inched closer, but stopped when Zero pulled his hand away and glared as hard as he could.

"I don't know what you think i'll be to you, but this is no way to ask for it! If you think-"

"Ask?" Rido cut him off with a laugh "My love, I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation you're in, or what your position is for that matter."

The hand that had previously held Zero's, was gripped tight on the huma's neck in an instant, pinning him to the headboard with a loud slam. The creature had flown off of his master's shoulder and was now screeching loudly in reaction to the horrifying aura that surrounded Rido Kuran. Zero tried his best to breathe, his pained eyes looked to Rido as the pureblood constricted his airways even more.

"Let me make it perfectly clear. **You** belong to **me.** Our bonding will happen soon, so you should get used to your new home, because you will never leave it. After all, i wouldn't want my love to be taken by others... You should also watch your words well, i wont tolerate being displeased." With that, Rido let go and stood leaving Zero to try and catch his breath, and regain all his senses. The jet-black creature followed it's master out the door and it closed.

Zero heard the loud sound that came from outside, as if many locks and handles were being pushed into place. He was locked in for good. Zero glared and placed a hand on his neck, still breathing heavily. 'Kaname... Ichiru...' Zero realized sadly, bitterly, that one of the people he'd just thought of wouldn't come... Kaname would be marrying Yuki soon. And now Rido, the one who wishes to own him and nearly destroyed his family. Those purebloods... the ones who had spoken of love, these Kurans were liars. The only one who hadn't told him these lies, he knew, was Ichiru. Zero felt a pain in his chest and noticed his vision had gone blurry.

"Ichiru... Help me.."

* * *

><p>Yuki had arrived at the moon dorms again after a night of scouring the whole academy for Zero. Ichiru had been frantic but she'd calmed him down enough to get him to go and get some rest for the day. The girl had dashed into the building and prepared for school in the few minutes she had while also still worrying sick over Kaname and Zero. Yuki met the night class in the lobby of the moon dorms and together they made their usual walk out of the building. She looked over to Takuma, who seemed just as worried.<p>

"Any contact from Kaname?" She whispered as he'd walked closer to her. The blond looked sad as he shook his head slowly. The pureblood princess remained expressionles and turned her gaze to look forwards. She had expected this but it hadn't hurt to ask. Yuki regretted having hurt Kaname, her brother had never done anything to harm her and always did his best to protect her, and she had done something like this... The girl glared to herself for a moment, until the gates opened in front of the group.

The crowds on the other side of the gates started screaming for the ones they wanted to look their way, but soon they all fell into silence. They were now being held back by the new temporary prefects, what with Zero not being here and Lila having gone to search for him as soon as she'd heard of his disappearance. But there was nothing to hold back now as the crowds stared in silence, very aware of the exhausted, sad, and worn out looks of the nightclass. They still managed to look beautiful, but such serious expressions and complete silence, not even their Idol spared them a gaze. Well this all left the onlookers to watch them pass by slowly, deciding in unison that they wouldn't cause trouble for the already noticibly worn-out night class.

They had arrived at class and taken them as usual, but it all felt empty. No one really spoke, they all simply did what they had to, for Kaname-sama. THe night class knew he would like them to keep taking these classes... They'd searched for Zero Kiryu all night, and now they needed to really get organized... Though that would be hard, considering it had always been the Kuran prince who organized and led them. But they needed to find Kiryu because it was Kaname and Yuki-sama's orders.

Yuki never took her gaze off the window of the classroom. Trying her best to think of a place where her brother had gone. 'Kaname, please return soon.'

* * *

><p>' "Ichiru... Help me" '<p>

A pair of amethyst eyes snapped open as the pureblood gasped and shot up on his bed. He had just recently fallen asleep, after searching for Zero all night and now he'd heard that voice, loud and clear. He looked around frantically for only a moment as he realized he'd imagined that... Or had he?

"Don't worry Zero, I'm coming. I'll find you!" He said this as if knowing Zero would somehow hear him. He knew he had to find Zero, but he also knew it would be a huge help to find Kaname first. And the faster they found Zero, the sooner they could all be at ease. He wished Zero was safe, atleast. Ichiru couldn't bear the thought of his little brother being hurt. He just hoped that somehow, he could find him soon. Ichiru stood and quickly walked out the door. He knew what he needed to do first. He needed to get Kaname Kuran.

* * *

><p><strong>Yet another chappie finished! I feel so happy about that! I do hope you enjoyed reading and are planning on telling me your thoughts on this chapter :D Especially because there is still an impressively big chance that this could all end up with IchiruxZero. Considering he'll always love Zero, Kaname has left, and Yuki is still very low in chances. So i'm asking what you think of all that. xD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: He was a pureblood with loving parents and a fated twin brother. Now Zero is human and goes to Cross Academy with his twin sister. But what happens when his past catches up to him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, I just play with them a lot :D**

**Btw. This is unbetaed so sorry for any spelling errors. **

**A/N: I loved your reviews on the last chapter! xD I smile everytime I read them. Ichiru and Yuki sure have gotten themselves and Zero into a mess haven't they? Ah well, we'll see how this turns out... And who Zero will_ really_ end up with in the end... x)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kaname had some business to attend to but he'd been putting it off until a few days ago, when he decided it was best to go handle the urgent matters… To be honest, he looked quite ragged that night, so I advised him to get some rest before he left but he should be returning from the meetings by next month-"<p>

"Next month!?" The chairman's long explanation had been cut off by a very stunned silver haired pureblood while the brunette girl next to him looked down in guilt.

"How could he just-… Why would he-" Ichiru stopped himself from asking the obvious questions that came to mind when he received a sharp glare from Kaien Cross. The man had been informed of his student being missing, and from the bits and pieces of information they gave, he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. He'd promptly given a very long, harsh scolding to both the remaining purebloods. They were powerful vampires, high in society, but to him they were simply his students and he would treat them as such.

After the talk, Ichiru and Yuki had mentioned wanting to find Kaname seeing as he had many more connections and would be able to find Zero much faster. Both of them had been raised in ways that kept them from developing important resources, Yuki's parents having put much more responsibilities on her older brother, and Ichiru's family having been very secluded, not ones to make alliances or connections easily.

"As I was saying, he will be returning in a month, but you can inform Seiren of the circumstances" As if on cue, the beautiful stoic woman appeared, having heard all the explanations in silence, even though she knew her presence had been felt by all the powerful inhabitants of the room. She had been uninterested in their problems, silently begrudging them and Zero, but after listening to much needed details, she knew she needed to tell her master. So for the first time, she spoke.

"Kaname-sama should be in the middle of a flight right now. I will be joining him abroad tomorrow, but until then I'm afraid there's no way to inform him of the occurrences." With that, the vampire left as she needed to handle some remaining missions given to her.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the prompt exit "As curt as ever…" Though she didn't spare it another thought and quickly turned to the chairman. "Cross, we already know that it had to be a vampire of high level who took Zero. We've scoured the grounds and all we could sense were the remnants of pureblood powers. The auras we detected were ours, Kaname's and another of our level, which is why we need to get to Zero as soon as possible."

Ichiru tensed, eyes narrowed, as he looked at Kaien and Yuki discuss matters he already knew about, things he'd already heard. This wasn't getting him any closer to finding his dear brother, and he already had a pretty good idea of who would want Zero. The one pureblood that'd caused this whole mess in the first place. The one who'd separated his twin from him, and fought his father. That damned Rido Kuran.

Though he wasn't the only one who coveted the power that the Hio twins provided, nor was he the only one who'd tried to take one of them off guard. Ichiru sighed loudly, making the other two pause to look at him. "Chairman, can you tip the hunters off to any pureblood activity? To find out which ones have been near us, or if they have made any suspicious movements?"

Kaien nooded, "I'll be alerting my allies to keep an eye out and inform me of any changes. The hunters like to keep tabs on as many purebloods as they can, so I'm sure they'll come up with something. As for you, Ichiru, it'd be best if you inform your parents about this, they'd be a big help." At this Yuki spoke "What about me? I need to help. I must do something…" Kaien looked to her, seeing her worried expression, he replied calmly

"The night class needs someone to keep them in order, but apart from that, we don't know what Zero's captor will do next. We need to be ready, in case of an attack."

They all knew what they needed to do so they went their separate ways. Ichiru went off, as fast as his powers would allow, to his home. Already determined to go search for Zero on his own, after alerting his family. He'd always been able to detect his brother's presence on a higher level than anyone else, so if anyone could find him, he could!

'Who needs that damn Kuran!? I'll find Zero myself!' Lilac eyes glowed in anger and determination, as he phased into the shadows, on his way to the Hio mansion.

Yuki united the night class to discuss their findings, telling them to return to their normal routines, but on high alert. A few of them protested, but she was able to reason with them. Seeing as Kaname had always taken the lead, being in charge of so many people was something she needed to get used to. But for him, she would try her best.

Kaien sat down on his desk with a sigh looking down at the many papers that littered his desk. "Zero Hio… Where could you be?"

* * *

><p>As soon as the teacher had begun to pass attendance, there was a nock on the door. The elder woman looked to the door as a student walked through it and handed her a small note signed by the chairman. "Oh… It seems Zero Kiryu won't be attending school for a few days. He's been excused to attend advanced classes… Honestly, why am I always the last to know?" She mumbled the last bit to herself after having announced the message.<p>

The class was now full of chatter and noise. But Lila Kiryu remained quiet, looking down as her eyes narrowed in worry, 'Where could you be, Zero?...' The girl frowned, knowing here brother was out there somewhere and needed help. 'Who would do this?' She would've remained deep in those grim thoughts, but the loud voices from the students shook her from them..

"Oh! Zero is so cool!"

"Yeah, I bet he's smarter than all our teachers combined" Many girls chattered on, as well as the male students who chose a different way of admiration.

"Damn, he's so lucky!" "That show-off!" A couple of boys spoke with grins on their faces, good-naturedly joking about their friend. His human parents had already been informed of everything and would be arriving as quickly as they could.

Soon enough, Zero Kiryu's sister simply chose to distract herself by listening to the wide range of comments and added a few in herself until the teacher shouted at them to be quiet. And class started as usual.

* * *

><p>"Kaname-sama, may I get you anything else?" Emotionless brown eyes turned to the flight attendant as the pureblood spoke<p>

"No thank you" He barely paid her any mind as he turned to look out the window of the plain once more, a frown barely hidden in his features.

"Very well" The attendant nodded and spared one last worried glance at the solemn pureblood before she walked to the front of the plain. He'd been informed they would be landing soon, though he was in no hurry. Kaname sat back in his seat, pained eyes closing.

He'd always loved to fly. When the plain would take off, it felt like he was leaving all his problems behind. If it were up to him he'd stay here, in the sky, forever. But he knew he needed to return at some point. He just wasn't sure what he would do, or how he would react to seeing Zero in someone else's arms, loving them wholeheartedly.

He couldn't return knowing the danger he would cause everyone. Kaname couldn't trust himself to be around Zero. Not with his familiy's horrible instictive possessiveness... The monster inside him would rather tear Zero to shreads and devour his blood than to see his beloved with someone other than him. Kaname truned his head to the window of the plane, forcing his narrowed red eyes to turn back to their normal color.

The sign on the front the plain signaled their landing. As the pureblood slid his seatbelt on, he wondered regretfully, how his treasured silverette was doing about now…

* * *

><p>Slow and steady breaths resounded through the piercing silence inside the large room he'd been held in for three days now. Zero opened his eyes to look at nothing in particular, noting the glimpse of morning sunlight that seeped in through the small spaces between the curtains. He sighed and sat up on the bed, chains rattling at his movements.<p>

'Rido hasn't come yet…' Ever since he first awoke in this cold mansion, Zero had been left alone. A whole day had gone by, now it was the morning of another, and no one other than eerily quiet servants bringing his food, had entered the room. This made him feel very relieved at first, then it shifted to a bittersweet calm, but now all it caused him was worry; A terrible unease at the fact that Rido was waiting for something. Planning something.

Zero gulped as his mind fabricated every possible outcome, all of them being extremely unsettling. The silverette looked up at the sound of footsteps close to his door, expecting to see the usual tired expression of an obviously overworked servant, or the ever-rare pitying eyes of the newer workers that came to feed him. But whom he saw enter didn't register in his memory at all.

It was a young looking man, who looked around the same age as him. The person wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever. As he walked closer to the bed, Zero stiffened. This person looked… _felt_, different than any human or vampire would. His bright but somehow distant, red eyes looked deep into Zero, jet-black hair framing his face perfectly. He quickly put his defenses up… Well as much as a person shackled to a bed could.

"Who are yo- Ah!" A searing pain in his chest cut off the silverette. He leaned back to try and get away from the painful sudden touch of the creature in front of him, but all that did was make it push him into the bed. Zero reached out and grabbed at the sheets, raising his chest in pain.

"Master is busy preparing…" The creature spoke calmly as he finished his business on the silverette. He received a weak glance in reply and continued.

"I've been told to take care of you. Zero-sama, you may now walk about the house, with supervision of course."

Zero's eyes widened for a second but he quickly closed them with a grunt as he raised a hand to his chest. "What… what did you do?"

The creature kept a blank expression as he answered "You may not leave our home, though I did not want you to remain in this room throughout your stay, Zero-sama, master would prefer you to be somewhat satisfied, I assume. What was placed in you will keep you inside Master's land."

Zero held a troubled expression as he clutched his chest, using his other hand to sit up. He would very well be cooperating if it meant getting these chains off. He held his hands out for the creature to unlock the metal cuffs, with slight strain as his chest ached, chains rattling and extending as he moved. The emotionless man stood on his side sliding a small key slid into the cuffs and twisting it slowly. There was an audible 'click' and they were off, falling loudly on the floor.

Zero brought his wrists back to rub them and observed the reddish marks on them that wouldn't be going away anytime soon. He frowned thinking that the cut on his cheek now had two friends to go with it. As if hearing his thoughts the creature reached a palm to grace the fading scar on the silverette's face.

"I will bring your lunch, but from now on, you will meet master for meals. After dinner, you will accompany him to his quarters."

Zero glared, but realized with the unwavering expression on the other's face, that he wouldn't be getting out of this. He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his knees up to hug them. The pain was gone, and physically he was fine, but he'd never been more scared. He'd be seeing that bastard for dinner everyday, and he couldn't imagine what Rido's been planning. The pale man's hand remained on Zero's face as he observed the healing wound. The thumb that graced it took on a glow and Zero felt comfortable warmth invade his senses. Zero looked up once again as the other spoke.

"I am sorry about that cut… Although it will soon be gone, master did not like your face to be marked permanently." Zero raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his folded arms.

"Ha… I have more things to worry about" He saw that the creature's expression didn't change, so he continued the first real conversation he'd had in a while- that is- with someone who didn't want to eat him… in every sense of the word.

"But thanks anyways…. Its alright, it doesn't hurt anymore…" The person nodded and began to turn away, when a hand on his sleeve halted him. "Wait… Uhm… You won't lock the door…" He spoke carefully, his tone pleading reassurance.

"It will be unlocked when you want, but you'll need supervision to walk about the house and on grounds for now." Zero's gaze turned curious. "You'll accompany me?"

The other spoke sternly "Either me or Master… When he desires."

Zero tensed and took the chance, scrambling out of the bed and stretching out and walking out of that infernal room. "Are you going to show me around?" The raven-haired man followed "I suppose"

"Oh!" Zero looked toward the other "What's your name? You never mentioned it" The man gave a short reply.

"That's not important" Zero frowned. "Yes it is. I need to call you something." He received no response so he looked to his side where the other stood. The young man soon sighed and spoke

"I suppose you can name me what you wish. Master has never called me by a name." Zero's eyes widened for a moment, but his expression instantly turned pensive.

"Hmm… How about…Seniken?"

The other tilted his head a bit, "Is that a good name?" It was the first time that his voice had taken any sort of tone. Zero looked forwards again and answered. "I don't know. You tell me. Should I call you that?" The other looked forwards as well, a slightly satisfied expression on his face. "That's… okay." Zero sported a small, somewhat unspirited smile; the first time he'd smiled from the day he'd arrived here.

"Well then, Seniken, it is..."

Silence reigned from then on during the rest of the walk through the long hallway. Zero felt like he was finding his way out of an endless fog, the dim lights getting brighter with each step they took. It didn't take long for Seniken to start an automatic recap of all the rooms he'd so efficiently memorized, the other quietly following behind him.

Ups and downs on various stairs. Lefts and rights to halls and rooms. Seniken explained all the functions, directions, and anything else that could possibly be of importance to the other in the same monotonous tone he had used when they'd first met.

Zero found the man's voice fading out almost completely as he threw marveled looks at the exquisitely desinged and furnished rooms shown to him. He stopped to glance at an object placed in the midle of yet another wide hall and let his fingertips grace the beautiful molding, its cold surface making him retract his fingers for only a moment before returning them to trace the detailed lines of the object, while Seniken just paused to wait for him to finish. The silverette knew that he would have enjoyed staying here, looking through every knook and cranny, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't leave.

With that thought, he continued on, determined to find his way out of here and back home. "Well this concludes the tour. It's time for dinner, I'll show you the dinning room now. Master should be waiting already." The mear thought of seeing Rido again instilled a sort of fear in Zero that he didn't know existed... or maybe he just didn't want it to.

The hesitation was evident on Zero's face and actions. Seniken noticed the other's slowing pace so he placed a hand on the small of his back to urge him forwards as they stepped into the dinning room. The many servants took immediate notice of their entry and a plate filled to the brim with delicious looking food was placed on the long table next to the pureblood, who sat at the end of it. Rido looked up with a satisfied smile to meet Zero's narrowed gaze as Seniken spoke, his own gaze set to the ground.

"My apologies for the lateness, Master." But Rido cut him off with a raised hand, shifting a now calm expression Seniken's way. "It's alright. I just arrived. Go continue your duties."

"Yes, Master" Rido looked at Zero again as Seniken enveloped himself in a dark black smoke, and a loud screech resounded in the air before his creation flew off in its original form. Rido was very amused at hearing a sudden gasp come from his silverette as the boy backed away from the spot where Seniken dissapeared. He raised a hand. "Come, Zero. Sit." The command was obvious in his seemingly kind tone. Zero hesitantly sat but refused to take the hand offered, determined to just glare down at the plate. This did not please Rido at all; his gaze narrowed and took a red glow.

"Ugh..." Zero tensed and tried his best to stay where he was, but his body moved of its own accord. He felt his hand hold on to Rido's and saw the vampire move it to his lips to place a kiss on it. Zero openly glared at Rido when he saw the pureblood throw him a hungry smile, his lower lip still gracing the silverette's hand.

"You should eat Zero, or do you need my help for that too?" As soon as Rido released his hold, Zero took his hand away and looked down at the food. Truthfully, he was quite hungry, having decided to not eat lunch so that he could start the tour immediately. He sighed and took the utensils, taking his first bite. From then on, he couldn't help his hunger and ate it all in silence, while Rido did the same. As soon as they were finished, servants came to take their empty plates and utensils as Rido stood, willing an angry Zero to as well.

"I'm sure my creation has told you where you'll be sleeping from today on." Rido led a hesitant Zero with a hand on his back as the boy answered. "Yeah, _Seniken_ did..." The pureblood raised an eyebrow at the emphasized name, but chose to ignore it. He'd sort it out with his creature later on.

"Follow me then, this way"

A short walk had them at his door. Rido opened it and noticed that Zero had no intention of going inside, so he made the unwilling boy walk in, closing the door behind them. "You bastard..." Zero spoke as he stumbled when his body was finally under his control again. He turned around to glare at the stern-looking pureblood. "What gives you the right to treat me like this?! You can't make me stay here forever! I-" Zero's words were snatched from his throat as he received a back handed hit on the side of his face, the force of it stunning him. Zero closed his eyes tightly for a moment and tasted blood in his mouth, but quickly turned a surprised glare towards the other.

"My right is my power. You will stay here until I see fit. And.." Rido sported a sinister smile as he walked closer. Zero intended to back away from the vampire, but found himself rooted to the spot as the other wound a hand through his silver tresses. "I'm quite sure I can **make** you do anything..." Zero gulped and chose to turn his gaze downwards, away from those searing eyes. He felt a pair of lips grace his own, and an arm wrap around his back. Rido smirked, looking down at the silverette. "I see you understand your predicament. Contrary to what you might believe, I would prefer to be kind to you. Moderately gentle even... However, I will not tolerate any defiance on your part." Rido's stern and cold tone made it very clear that he was very serious, so Zero chose to remain quiet despite his anger as Rido held his hand and lead him towards a door in his large room.

"We should prepare for bed, your clothes have already been prepared." Zero raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it as they passed through the door and it closed behind them. 'tch, can't even close doors on his own.' Zero stopped all those thoughts once he noticed Rido begin undressing. "What are you doing?"

Rido smirked "I suggest you do the same. Or do you expect us to bathe with our clothes on?" Zero's shocked expression lasted for a while.

"what? I- W-with...you?" This time, it was Rido who raised an eyebrow at the other, a firm smirk on his face. "Don't worry. I won't do anything."

Zero frowned and glared at the other, not believing it for a second. He spoke with reinforced determination.

"There's no way I'd ever just do what you say out of my own free will. But you already know that don't you, sick bastard!" Rido's smirk turned into a deep frown, narrowed eyes only slightly turning red. "Do you really want to test my patience Zero? Well, it looks like you don't respond to it, so i'll try something else." Zero was about to give an angry reply, when he felt a powerful force push him back. For a moment, barely a second, he wondered what was happening in his shock. But there was no room for thoughts as his body slammed into the wall behind him. His head hitting the concrete so hard that the surface cracked. "Ugh..." He crouched slightly, coughing in attemp to get air back into his lungs, the bitter taste of blood making him cringe as he coughed it out.

He hated this helpless feeling. Zero managed a glare as Rido simply watched with feigned worry. "It's too bad your turning was delayed until you made your choice. Your brother and my nephew were quite fooling in not simply claiming you. But I guess that just gives me the advantage of being the one to turn you..."

Rido walked closer, the silverette's heart speeding up with each step. He knew what was coming… The intentions were clear in Rido's eyes as tilted his head mockingly, a twisted smile on his face. "No need to be scared, My love. If you behave, you will most definitely end up enjoying yourself."

"Like hell I would!" Zero's eyes widened as he felt a hand grab his neck and push him backwards, pinning him with a hard slam. "Ah!" Zero thrashed and kicked as hard as he could, but soon his movements ceased as the pureblood took control of them and pinned his hands.

"Ah, but what can you do to get away from me, you are mine or did you forget? You are mine to have. Mine to hold. Mine to love. And most definitely, mine to break" Rido brought a foot back calmly and gave a swift kick forward to zero's ankle, the force of it hard enough to snap the bones. First came the shock as Zero heard the horrible cracking sounds and his eyes widened, as if knowing what was to come, then in an instant the searing aching pain arose and for what felt like a lifetime, that's all there was. Zero screamed only to be quieted by a pair of lips on his own as he lost the strength in his leg and would've fallen if the pureblood hadn't caught him and positioned him on the ground, beginning another deep kiss. Rido explored every part of his silverette's mouth, already on top of Zero, he wound an arm around him to place a hand under his shirt, eager to feel more of Zero's skin and….

-Zero shut his eyes tight, feeling a tongue invade is mouth, unwillingly responding to the vampire's rough movements.

Rido dug his nails into the human's back , just above his hips-

….Taste more of his sweet blood…

"mhgh… st-op..ah…" Zero moaned in complete pain as their lips parted and he gasped for air. He couldn't move his leg and as Rido extended his sharp talon-like nails slowly riping Zero's shirt open, tearing the flesh of his back along the way, Zero closed his eyes tight. His mind pleading for a stop to the pain, becoming more desperate, it took him somewhere else far away, where he was free from all of this.

'Kaname….' Zero thought, as an image of the pureblood appeared in the fog. Everything was clearing as the pureblood smiled and walked closer to him. 'Kaname!' He yelled in his mind as he ran the rest of the distance to the vampire and welcomed his embrace. He didn't loosen his hold on Kaname, even as the other let go to caress his face and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. 'Zero…' The pureblood softly whispered to him. For a moment, he felt like he was in complete bliss, until he felt something cold on his cheek. He looked to the hand that was there only to see an elegant ring placed there. 'Kaname?..' He backed away only a bit to see Kaname smile and raise the hand with the golden ring and step away, putting it out as a gesture for someone to hold it…

'But it's not for me…' His mind couldn't provide safety anymore, brought to the bitter reality in his own thoughts. Zero watched as Kaname's hand was held by Yuki. Beautiful, sweet Yuki Kuran embraced her fellow pureblood and husband… 'Zero… I have chosen her… My love belongs to her, and only her. You must move on...' Kaname embraced the girl as he looked at Zero with the coldest expression he'd ever seen the pureblood hold. The dream his mind had searched for now spoke the truth to him and Zero felt his eyes sting from tears that appeared there.

"Ngh.." Zero couldn't help the noise he'd made in surpise at the hard yank of his hair as Rido pulled his head aside for better access to his pale neck, biting hard enough to leave significant marks, but not breaking skin. His shirt was now off, and his all too human body was taken in by the pureblood's power as Zero forcefully reacted to every touch. Rido's mouth moved down to Zero's erect nipple as he licked and bit once again, digging his sharp nails deep into each side of Zero's hips and taking one hand out bringing it to his lips to taste the blood he'd craved so much. "You are delicious, my Zero…." Rido smiled wickedly as he savored every last drop, eyes now glowing red.

Zero had tried to keep his eyes shut tight but his instincts told him to open them, ever so slightly, vision blurred from tears. "Rido… please…" This seemed to please the pureblood as he leaned to whisper, his lips lightly touching Zero's "Do not worry, love. You will not become a vampire until the day of our union, our marriage. It's already been planned." He placed a foot down on Zero's broken leg and pressured backwards, making Zero grunt in pain and worsening injury. He then leaned in to take Zero's mouth in a long deep kiss that soon left the tired human panting in need for air.

At that moment, Rido seemed to sense something, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Though Zero was too busy in all the sensations to notice this as the pureblood backed away. "I won't take you now, you're far too weak. And if I did, I'd surely bite you. The ceremony will take place in a month. If you behave, I might not have to hurt you… too much." The pureblood spoke coldly as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Soon enough, his creature walked into the room to see Zero laying down still on the floor, blood flowing freely from his wounds. He looked lifeless, the only reassurance being his blank eyes having to blink every now and then, and the soft pulse that was heard by the creature's keen ears.

"I... was told to bathe you, and put you to bed..." Seniken hid his shock well, walking up to the broken human. He quickly took notice of the injury and handled the boy carefully. As the creature did his best to bandage and treat the cuts, he spoke, wanting the other to talk. "I can only heal wounds I create." Zero closed his eyes tight, hearing the bitter words, cringing a bit as the other handled his wounds. "We'll have to put this in a cast, unless master heals it-" "I don't want him anywhere near me!" It was the first time Zero spoke. Seniken's expression remained unchanged as he picked Zero up and placed him in the bath he'd prepared, keeping the broken anckle elevated. He replied, grabbing the soap. "Then, I don't think you'll be pleased. You don't understand the position you're in-"

Zero had managed to grip the collar of Seniken's shirt "Of course I do! I'm not stupid. The crazy pureblood was obsessed with my mother but couldn't get her, so he chose to capture me. I understand it, and I will find my way out!" The creature calmly placed a hand on the one that held his shirt, eyes narrowed down at Zero.

"You only seem to get what's been told to you. Why would someone as powerful and intelligent as my master go this far to get you, when he knows it would enrage not just your pureblood family, but both your fiancees? For that matter, have you ever even wondered why you ended up with two fiancees in the first place, when you and Ichiru are fated to be together?" Seniken sighed "Nothing in the world is more dangerous to a person than their ignorance, Zero-sama. Master has been planning this since before you were born, so don't take it lightly"

Zero stared at the creature, mouth slightly agape as he took in all that had been said. It had been quiet after that. With Seniken scrubbing Zero down, ignoring the occasional wince, and Zero desperately wanting answers but knowing the other wouldn't say anything else.

Rido walked into one of the extravagant livingrooms in his home, the only one he frequented when it came to serious matters. He sat in the cream colored sofa and looked to his guest, who sat across from him. The beautiful woman smiled, glancing all to eleguantly around the room when he spoke.

"You're early. Our meeting was tomorrow." His tone was cold, annoyed at the fact that he was forced to leave his future mate when things were just getting fun. The woman simply smiled, though unreadable emotions laid beneath. "You seem angered. I would've thought you'd be happy to finally have your mate. Ah, Zero Hio, I can't wait to meet him." Rido glared "He's not ready yet-" "Oh I know. I can smell his human blood all over you." a haunting and melodious laugh filled the air for only a moment before her expression sobered.

"I only came to tell you that our allies are ready, but the hunters no longer support you... You need him ready now." With that, Rido stood "Sara Shirabuki, if you don't have anything else to tell me, then it's time you take your leave." She simply smirked and stood as well.

"Hmm.. Well Kaname Kuran is gone. Left on a buissness trip, or so my girls have told me." The other calmed, suddenly sporting a knowing smile, leading Sara outside."Well, Isn't that rather convenient. They are scattered, barely any of them have even caught on to our actions. Have patience. We'll all get what we desire." The female pureblood smiled as she walked outside. "Make the bond soon. Zero Hio must be prepared as well."

He closed the door behind her and calmly walked back to his rooms. His creature meeting him in its original form and settling on his shoulder as he was passing through the hall. Soon he was at his door, opening it, he sported a pleased smile as he noticed the person on his bed.

Zero laid silently, wishing he could fall asleep, but being too pained to do so. Seniken had cleansed his wounds and done his best to fix his injury, but obviously couldn't heal it completely. He winced as Rido got on the bed, the movement making his leg hurt badly. Rido noticed this and removed the sheets, crawling on top of Zero from the bottom of the bed to stop at his legs. The pureblood used a hand to raise Zero's foot up by the ankle. "Ah!" Zero grabbed at his leg, pain shooting up his spine. Lilac eyes shut tight, enduring it. But they opened when he found all the pain in his leg was gone. He looked down at his leg to see Rido placing a gentle kiss on his ankle, and moving his hand to rest on the bottom side of Zero's thigh.

"I wouldn't want you to sleep too uncomfortably." Rido spoke, letting Zero put his leg down but moving forward, still on top of him.

"Zero..." he kissed the boy once again. Though this one didn't last much, as he willed the human to sleep and settled down next to him. "...Goodnight, my love"

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back! Sorry for some parts of this chapter probably seeming kinda forced or awkward. I just really wanted to get back to it and continue :) Also reeeaaally sorry for the delay! But i have a big favor to ask for anyone who can. If you see any spelling errors(and i'm sure there are MANY) please mention them so I can fix them! This chapter is bigger and I can't catch everything so please mention anything you noticed okay?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

A quick paced hand all too gracefully picked up the ringing phone and placed it to the speaker's ear. "Kuran main office-" The stern looking woman raised a slim eyebrow at the angry and overly loud screams she received. "Kaname-sama is out at the moment, would you like to leave a messa-" The woman frowned, slightly irritated. "Very well sir, I'll inform him of your call" the other hung up at that, and the woman lowered the phone to put it back in place. "… Prick"

….Kaname's main office assistant continued her duties…

* * *

><p>As soon as he'd been assured his message would get through, Ichiru put down the phone in a huff. "There, I left a message. Happy?" Mizuro Hio glared at him in disbelief. "How on earth could we be happy when our son is missing!?" Shizuka stood "How exactly did this happen, when you and Kaname were both ther with him?! The chairman as well!" Ichiru looked hesitant for a moment before guilt took over his features. "It's all my fault. I let this happen right under my nose. And we all know who has him…"<p>

A grim silence fell around them, the tension almost palpable when Shizuka finally spoke. "No matter what happened, we need all the help we can get. RIdo is not one to act without a plan," She looked over to her husband who'd sat down and now had his face rested in his hands, likely thinking what she was. "And with Zero with him, this will have horrible consequences if we don't stop them…." Ichiru looked confused for a moment before commenting, "Having Zero unsealed really isn't that dire, as he'd never help that bastard, but I fear what Rido will do to him."

Ichiru noticed his parents share significant glances, as if deciding whether to clue him in or not. His eyes narrowed "What's going on?" He spoke cautiously and he looked towards his mother when she spoke.

"…There is a reason pureblood twins are things of legend and are fated for each other." She paused for only a moment, allowing Ichiru to process what that entailed. 'well we're very powerful together; unstoppable.' he thought, and catching on to exactly what he was thinking, she continued,

"You are very powerful, yes, but it's much more than that. Alone, you are an exceedingly strong pureblood, but once both of you are unsealed, something… changes, in you both..."

* * *

><p>The loud clatter of dress shoes and heels hitting tiled floors drowned out everything else. He listened, as that was all Kaname could do at the moment, other than walk in an almost painfully calm pace through the crowds of people, all hurrying to wherever they needed to be as if their lives depended on it. But not him, keeping the regal pace that was taught to him since childhood, eyes straight forward focused on his destination, head held high, he walked to his next meeting. One of the many he'd been corralled into starting from the very moment his plane landed in France. Apparently they thought that just because he was a pureblood, he didn't need his rest-Well he didn't really, but that was beside the point, and it was for him to decide anyways.<p>

Kaname Kuran, being the ever so patient person that he was, had held complete composure from the moment the engines of the plane had ceased their roaring, and had given orders, plans and wise comments to all who listened and even some who didn't. As the meetings progressed, Kaname had been glad he had Seiren back home to handle urgent matters that popped up. He'd had an assistant of his inform her of several other things he needed done there before she joined him, but she'd be arriving today.

In the grimmer of meetings, he'd been informed of strange activities certain vampires had taken to. It was now an international affair as many nobles and purebloods had been leaving his homeland and the areas near it. Though he knew these vampire councilmen were not fully cluing him in. He sighed 'So easily frightened or bought'

Kaname couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself about that, though it sobered as soon as it has started. 'Still, there is something going on…' The pureblood absolutely detested being out of the loop and for a moment, his annoyance was clear in his expression, but he kept his pace.

You could say he was now calm, feeling a sort of dull sense of determination to do whatever work he'd put off and more.

'Of course' he thought, stepping out of the last meeting of his third day here, for now at least.

' I suppose I do need a break...' He decided getting into the rather fancy car he'd kept for use there, and telling the chauffeur where to drop him off.

Now Kaname was no saint, no matter what certain starry-eyed day class students would insist. He did in fact enjoy a drink from time to time, at a certain bar/restaurant that had been recommended to him by a business associate quite long ago, which turned out to be more of a meet and greet for the wealthy, but Kaname found it enjoyable nonetheless.

As he set foot outside the large, modernized building, he felt a certain nerve spike up in him, his senses instantly on alert. There were many vampires inside, even a pureblood had found its way into the lucrative establishment. He wouldn't have found it all that surprising, if it hadn't been for the fact that the second he'd walked in, everyone's eyes were on him. All sorts of glances danced his way, from cautious to annoyed; this shocked him most of all. His facade never wavered though, as he walked to the intricately designed counter and ordered his favorite drink, and a small side dish as he wasn't all that hungry.

Kaname sat in a booth, clearly not desiring any sort of disturbance, and the older looking nobles surrounding him apparently headed the silent warning. Of course the other resident pureblood, this sort of action already being engraved in their nature, approached him. Kaname felt the strong aura get closer, barely hiding his annoyance, and soon found himself staring forwards as a man sat down in front of him. Blonde wavy hair framed his face perfectly as he tilted his face, bringing a hand to rest his chin on as he leaned forwards, not a welcome action as the table was surprisingly small so he was closer than Kaname would've liked. Amused bright green eyes met narrowed burgundy as they sat in silence for only half a moment before the stranger spoke.

"You're a kuran right? It's pretty obvious. My name is Alphonse Belhumeur… And you're not quite a welcome party here." Kaname raised an eyebrow and kept his composure as he spoke, rather undignified "And why is that?"

At the laugh he received, his eyes narrowed more. "That uncle of yours, Rido Kuran, he sure is something, isn't he? Have you been in touch with him lately?"

Kaname found himself curious as to where this was going but wouldn't play into this obvious attempt at gathering information; apparently his deranged uncle was up to something again. "And why would I tell you if I had?"

The blonde vampire seemed to grow rather curious as well, as his smile fell and his eyebrows furrowed. "You... Didn't get married to miss kuran right? Rather odd, I've heard she's a beauty... But that Hio, you didn't betroth him either? I've also heard a lot of him..." The other prodded, trying to gauge out Kaname's reactions. Said pureblood was not amused, as it brought back sour memories, though he did his best to keep up appearances.

"No, I will not be wedding Zero Hio." He was all too happy not to mention that it was because the love of his life had chosen to marry someone else. The blonde nodded and sat back, eyes narrowing in obvious curiosity. "So it's true. I thought it had been some sort of sick maneuver…" He sighed, "We're screwed then. Excuse the language."

To say that Kaname was confused was an extreme understatement. He recovered quickly though, returning to his cold exterior, highly annoyed by the fact that Ichiru's and Zero's actions were now common knowledge. "I'd hardly call that a maneuver, they are fated for each other after all." He couldn't help the bitter tone in his words as he spoke. This time it was the other's turn to look confused, but also extremely shocked. Kaname wondered for a second what type of pureblood this man was, to be showing his emotions so clearly, or maybe it was because of his culture…

"How can you say something like that?! It can only spell trouble for all of us!" He calmed down, noticing Kaname's surprised gaze and shook his head, blonde locks swaying at the movement, but said nothing else. They remained in pregnant silence, both wondering what else to say. Alphonse finally seemed to decide though as Kaname took a sip from his drink. "Rido is far too much of an influence for someone in Zero's position, you know this. I'm surprised the council allowed their marriage."

At that comment, apart from the wild coughing at having almost choked on his drink, Kaname was stunned into silence. "Who on earth told you this?" For a moment, he wondered who had the nerve to spread such an atrocious rumor, but at the look he was given, Kaname knew the other hadn't been lied to.

"You're kidding right? It's all over the more powerful noble families, and I'd assumed every pureblood in existence knew too. The wedding will be in less than a month, or so I heard." At the other's look of deep thought, he continued, "Really, Kuran, have you **not** sensed all the more powerful vampire families leaving your country? This place is full of old nobles that wanted to stay out of all the drama. Most of them probably think you're working with Rido as well, I thought so too."

Kaname looked up, now furious. "I have nothing to do with that man's actions." His eyes narrowed even more at the other's laugh. The blonde smirked, resting his head on a palm like he first did when he'd sat down. "Well I should think that's fairly obvious." At the determined look he received, he decided to clue him in. "You know your uncle has always been rather power-crazed. Though he toned it down when he fell for Shizuka-san…but now, it goes much deeper. He and certain allies, Zero Hio included, are planning something big-"

"Zero is not part of this!" Kaname stood, and the other just raised his eyebrows at the outburst. "I highly doubt that's true. You know his true nature. I'm surprised **Zero** wasn't killed at birth- Hey- where are you going?" He yelled after the furious pureblood who, unbeknown to him, was trying extremely hard to hold himself back from fighting the blonde. He didn't get the hint though, as he followed the other out, stopping him.

"You're… going back right? To fight him?" He left out the 'and Zero Hio' that had threatened to slip past his lips, noticing the other's bitterness at the subject. As Kaname's glare never left him, he sighed. "Listen, I'd like you to know that my family and our allies would side with you if the time came." This seemed to calm down the other pureblood, and he took Kaname's nod as a sign to smile. "I'm… Glad to hear that, I suppose."

After a moment of discussion, they turned away from each other, and continued onto their own paths. Kaname had decided, he wouldn't run, nor would he step aside. Something was horribly wrong, and he was going to get to the bottom of all of it. His bodyguard had soon found him in the apartment he'd been staying at and after getting news that made his heart soar, and his fury arise to staggering levels, the pureblood had been even more confused and determined to put a stop to everything. But most of all, he knew he needed to get Zero, and he silently cursed himself and everyone who knew, for not telling Zero everything before.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a strong embrace, the scent of cologne invading my senses as Rido hugged me tightly. My face was snuggled into his chest, my hands in between us, and I could barely breathe. As soon as I fully regained consciousness, I quickly pushed to get some space between us but his arms wouldn't budge. I glared in frustration and, after a while of unsuccessfully trying to sneak out of his grip, decided to wake him.<p>

"Rido…" His eyes opened instantly and for a moment I wondered if he'd been awake this whole time, but I didn't ponder on that for too long considering he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "Morning, Love."

"Let go!" I said this, but knew he didn't understand it, my words muffled by his chest. I struggled, as much as I could at least, and felt his hand slide up my back to tangle in my hair. He backed away, barely, and all I could do was glare at him. He was close, too close, his face less than an inch from mine.

"You're quite feisty this morning. Maybe a nice shower will calm you down." He said this, knowing it would get a rise out of me, but surprisingly it didn't. The memories of last night were still fresh in my mind as he lifted me up, my body stilled completely, fearing any more pain and knowing what he was capable of. It isn't the time to fight now, but soon enough, I'll get out of here.

I looked up at him and noticed he was lost in thought, an unreadable expression on his face as he began undressing me. I, of course, had to fight the urge to tell him I could do this myself. When he finished on the buttons of my shirt, he reached down to my pants but I had my hands there already, hoping he'd get the hint and at least let me do this on my own. He seemed understanding and moved to start the bath.

"It's a shame really. I wanted to get to know you better, but allies are getting impatient. I suppose we'll have to start the process sooner." He said this absentmindedly, or at least that's what it looked like. Though the psycho was likely just messing with me because he knew very well that I wouldn't understand the meaning behind his cryptic words. I was very confused and slightly annoyed, but said nothing, so as not to give him the satisfaction.

I was left to sit, now in my boxers, on the tiled floor as he prepared the bath in silence. When he turned around, his passive expression was gone, a smirk now clear on his face.

Rido kneeled on the ground in front of me and studied my cautious (I say that, but I likely looked extremely scared) expression, bringing a hand to rest on my cheek. He flashed white fangs for a moment and leaned in to kiss me. I stiffened and froze, letting him invade my mouth. Though I began to panic when the repulsive taste of blood invaded my senses, and I felt it trickle down my throat.

It wasn't mine, I knew that much, as I brought my hands up to push at him but he wouldn't move away. I moaned in frustration, and in desperate need of air, as his lips continued moving against mine.

After what seemed like an eternity, we separated. My ragged breathing was all I could hear as my heart beat rapidly. Rido didn't give me a chance to fully catch my breath as he leaned in once again, the same iron taste invading my senses as he pushed me harder into the wall behind me. This time though, I felt my body relax completely in his grip, a complete contrast of my panicked mind. The warm liquid made it's way down my throat, and I swallowed instinctively, wrapping my arms around his neck subconsciously. Soon enough, we separated once again, this time he helped me to my feet and lead me to the bath.

I was in a daze. That's all I can say to describe how I felt, as he stood behind me and kissed my neck. "You taste delicious, Zero" I heard his whisper but it really didn't register in my mind, and I kept a blank stare forwards. He slid the last of my clothing off of me and I stepped into the tub, letting him do as he pleased.

I was able to snap out of my trance, but that was a full hour later, after Rido had kissed me one last time before heading out to whatever business he had. So here I sat, evening closing in, looking absentmindedly around a large reading room, after having been painfully electrocuted and thrown around by whatever had been put inside me when I tried to leave the mansion... I'd rather not recall that.

I sighed and leaned further into the soft couch behind me, when I heard the door open, my eyes snapping open in alert. I saw Seniken walking in with two books clasped in his hands, that same usual expressionless look on his face as he walked to a shelf. He stopped in his tracks once he noticed me and bowed slightly. "Zero-sama, anything I can do for you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Zero's POV<strong>

Zero gazed up at him with a pensive look on his face, and chose to answer with a few questions of his own, figuring he would at least try to find out more about his situation, but he needed to phrase this properly.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Seniken gave an immediate reply. "No"

This made Zero hold a small smile, "Then could you sit? I would really like someone to talk to." This made the other sit down wordlessly. "What would you like to talk about?"

Zero thought for a moment and took a shot in the dark. "Uhm, do you like reading?" He glanced at the books in the creature's hands. "Yes I do. When I'm not serving Master, I entertain myself with books… They are wonderful actually." Zero detected the faintest amount of emotion in Seniken's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh? What type of book do you like?"

"Any that master purchases. He knows I enjoy reading, so I'm quite thankful that he gets them occasionally… Do you?"

Zero figured he meant to ask the same question he'd begun with. "I do read from time to time, but probably not as much as I should." He chuckled a bit and sobered down quickly when he was met with a blank expression, he figured Seniken was not very well versed in humor. So he opted to get the other to soften up by mentioning anything that came to mind.

"Well Ichiru gave me a pretty good book once. It was an adventure mystery and I really liked it, so I guess that's my favorite." He noticed Seniken's eyes light up just a bit.

"I love adventures as well. They are very gripping and I admit it must be wonderful to have a mystery or two mixed in... Ichiru-san is very loving isn't he?"

Zero was a bit surprised at the comment, but he chose to answer and see where Seniken was going with this. "Yes, he is. I'm really happy to have gotten to know him. I'd love to see him again actually…" It was a completely truthful statement, though Zero would be lying if he said he hadn't meant for that to urge the other to let him go. It seemed to work ever so slightly, as a thoughtful expression graced Seniken's face.

Zero was expecting to hear the classic 'I'm sorry' and leave it at that. But when Seniken spoke, his tone quite unsure, Zero perked up.

"About all this. I'm sure you know whats happening..." Zero knew that the other was going to continue so he opted to just nod.

"Well, your fiancés... Kaname Kuran and Ichiru Hio, which one would you prefer to be with… if you had the choice?" Zero was again reminded how trapped he truly was, though... He was reminded again of Kaname Kuran's betrayal. He'd only ever felt sadness at the thought, but now it was different, he felt anger, and he wasn't sure why. Zero glared in thought and before the creature could apologize for being so nosy, he replied. "I'm not sure."

The other tilted his head a bit, his expressionless face showing no other signs of his otherwise obvious confusion.

"If I may give an opinion... in my time apart from serving master, I've told you I enjoyed reading." Zero looked back at him with interest and urged him a bit "…And?"

"Well, I found myself enjoying the stories of lovers who where separated and yet found each other no matter what. Many times they went through obstacles. Like one may have gotten amnesia, or someone interferes. But they fell in love anyways because it was fate that they be together..."

Zero was gaping slightly at the most Seniken had ever spoken in a row, but also at what he'd said. Partly because he was very sure Seniken had actually been reading some sort of soap opera (he urged himself not to laugh at the thought) but also because these stories were actually quite similar to his own. Soon enough, he found himself smiling for some reason.

"You make a good point; fate is a powerful thing. So you'd say…" The other nodded.

"Ichiru Hio would be a good choice. Said ending promises true love, thrilling scenes, and the romance of a lifetime. After all, fated love is the strongest of all and-" He cleared his throat reigning himself in since he'd been raising his voice by half a tone. "…Or at least, that's what I've read. Real life is much different, and humans are unpredictable creatures."

This time, Zero did laugh, and Seniken felt the edge of his lips tilt up a bit, in what he assumed was a smile.

* * *

><p>KZ*IZ*RZ<p>

* * *

><p>And Kaname's back next chapter! But Zero is... changing? Ohoho~ Everything has a reason behind it, I promise! :) Hope to read your thoughts on this chapter.<p> 


End file.
